Summer Love
by pinkharts
Summary: It's summer, and all the Clique girls are going somewhere exotic for vacation. Vacation is suppose to be perfect, right? Not for the Clique, they are going to have a lot of trouble. And not just any kind of trouble, boy trouble. Read more to find out!
1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note-** Hey! This is my second FanFic. I haven't actually finished my first Clique story. I'm kinda stuck on my story…. So to take up my time, and keep myself busy, I decided to start the ninth Clique book. Which takes place after the eighth book. I'm writing this story based on what happened in MY version of Sealed with a Diss. You can go to my page, and see my first story. I will do another ninth Clique book, but then it's based on what happened in the REAL eight Clique book. It's gonna be about what I think is going to happen in the ninth book, before it actually comes out.

This whole note might have been confusing for you. Sorry if it is confusing for you. But, just READ and REVIEW! Enjoy it!

**Welcome to the summer of all summers, where 5 girls go on exclusive trips across the world and fall in love.**

**Massie Block-** After a whole long school year of breaking up with boys and having wars, Massie is glad that summer has arrived. She can't wait to go to Hawaii and relax the whole time. While she is there, she meets a boy named David, and starts to fall in love with him. But when she finds out that he lives halfway across the country away from her, she's heartbroken. Will a long distance relationship work out between them? Or will Massie go back to being boyless?

**Kristen Gregory-** With her and Kyle not working out, Kirsten is psyched that summer has come. Though, her family can't afford to go to places across the world like the other girls. However, Kristen's parents do send her to a camp called Camp Heartland. She expects that her whole 9 weeks there will be totally boring and pointless. She doesn't even know what it's going to be about. But, she's in for a surprise. Something that she never would have expected.

**Alicia Rivera-** After finding out about Claire and Josh, Alicia has just about given up on boys. That is, until she meets a total hottie in Mexico. For the summer, Alicia goes to Mexico to live with her cousins for 8 weeks. Not only is the boy a total hottie, he's also older than her. Alicia forgets about the whole Claire and Josh thing for a while. Until she finds out a secret that could ruin her whole summer in Mexico.

**Dylan Marvil-** Totally past her dieting obsession, Dylan is now focusing on getting a boyfriend during the summer. She and her family go to the Caribbean Islands for 10 weeks. Spending all her time at the hotel, swimming and sun bathing, she hasn't met any cute boys. So, she decides to go out and explore the town. While exploring, she too meets a cutie in a restaurant. It seems like nothing can go wrong and ruin her summer…

**Claire Lyons-** After Alicia found out about her and Josh, her relationship becomes rocky with him. She doesn't really know whether to break up with Josh or not. Her dad has recently gotten a raise in his job, so then, as a treat, the whole family goes to Italy for the summer. Claire isn't having a great time there. But then, she meets a boy named Adam who lives in Italy. They start to hang out with each other, and Claire finds herself slowly falling in love with him. She knows she can't be with Adam just yet, because technically, Claire was still with Josh. She thought Josh was the perfect guy for her. But now, she's not so sure…

The Clique… the only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.


	2. Summer Is Here!

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Friday- 6:30 A.M.**

Massie Block struggled to open her eyes as the bright sun shined through her window on a Friday morning. She and her family were leaving for Hawaii today. After so much drama during the school year, Massie couldn't wait for summer to arrive. She threw open her closet and started rummaging through it. Three hours later, Massie and her family were at the airport, waiting to board the plane.

**Airport**

**Gate A**

**Same day- 7:55 A.M.**

Massie was flipping through a magazine when the announcer

suddenly made an announcement.

"First class may now board." the announcer said.

Relieved, Massie got up and went to the boarding line. Massie finally got onto the airplane five minutes later. Her seat was 123 A. She walked all the way down the row and at last, she reached her seat. Exhausted from all the chaos in the morning, she plopped down in her seat.

"Gawd, when is this plane going to take off?" Massie said to herself. Massie was getting tired of waiting.

Finally, 20 minutes later, the plane started moving. In less than five minutes, Massie was airborne. She looked out the window, and saw that the airport and other buildings were already beginning to look smaller and smaller. Massie sighed and leaned back into her seat. She took out her I-pod from her pink Prada purse and put the headphones into her ear. Gwen's Stefani's _Hollaback Girl_ started to blast in her ears. Massie closed her eyes and relaxed. Slowly, she began to fall asleep.


	3. Aloha!

**Hawaii**

**Maui**

**Friday- 3:36 P.M.**

"Massie. Massie, wake up." someone's voice said to Massie.

"Huh? What?" Massie asked, still half-asleep.

"Wake up, we're here!" Massie's mom said, shaking Massie's shoulders to wake her up.

Massie was instantly wide awake in her seat. She opened the window and peeked outside. Outside, the sun was shining brightly high up in the clear, blue sky. Massie gasped, this was the perfect vacation place to go to. Massie jumped out of her seat, and started to get out. But, she accidentally dropped her purse and all the contents inside fell out onto the ground.

"Crap." Massie said, and bent down to pick up her items.

"Here, let me help you." a person's voice said.

Massie looked up straight into the eyes of an ah-dorable guy with blue eyes.

"Oh, thanks." Massie said, slightly flustered, as the boy began to pick up some of her things.

"You're welcome." he said, as they stood up. "My name is Andrew, but my friends call me Drew."

"I'm Massie Block." Massie introduced herself to Drew, holding out one hand for Drew to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Drew said, taking Massie's hand and shaking it.

The handshake sent shivers up and down Massie's arm. She hadn't even gotten out of the plane, and she had already met a hottie. This day just couldn't get any better.

"So, where are you from?" Drew asked, as he and Massie walked down the aisle to the exit the plane.

"I'm from New York." Massie answered. "What about you?"

"Cool. I'm from The Big Apple too!"

"Ehmagawd! No way!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why did you come here this summer?" Massie asked.

"Well, I'm just taking a break from my usual routine of staying at home during summer." Drew said.

"Oh."

"What about you?" he asked Massie.

"Just for fun." she answered. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16 right now, but my birthday is coming up soon in August."

"Oh. I'm 14 right now, but I'm turning 15 in a few weeks."

"Cool. Happy birthday for now, because I don't think I'll see you on the day of your birthday."

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Drew said, as they exited the plane.

"Yeah, if you can find me!" Massie winked.

"I'll try." Drew laughed. "Bye."

"Bye!"

Massie watched Drew slowly walking away in the opposite direction of her. She hoped she would see him again soon. If not soon, at least one more time.


	4. Maui Plus Beach Equals Perfect Vacation

**Maui**

**Maui Airport**

**Friday- 5:15 P.M.**

Massie and her family had a limo waiting for them when they arrived. Massie put all her luggage in the trunk, which almost took up all the space.

"Gosh, Massie. What do you have in here?" her dad asked her, as he lifted the heavy suitcase into the trunk..

"I don't know. Just all the stuff I need." Massie answered.

"You need 50 pounds worth of stuff in each suitcase?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok. Whatever." he said.

**Paradise Hotel**

**Front Entrance**

**Friday- 5:35 P.M.**

The chauffeur drove them to a five star hotel called Paradise. In the front, there was a magnificent fountain with dolphins on it, spraying water. It was surrounded by dozens and dozens of bright, beautiful flowers. The front entrance had big marble steps that led up to two gigantic maple wood doors.

"Wow. This is a nice hotel." Massie commented, as she walked into the lobby.

Her parents went up to the front desk to check in, while Massie sat down on a comfortable sofa, taking in the scene.

7 minutes later, Massie had her deluxe suite card number in her hands. Massie's room was Room 141. Massie had gotten her own private suite.

Her room was on Floor 10. She went all the way up to Floor 10 and then turned right and walked down the hallway. She finally stopped at Room 141. She took out her card and stuck it into the little slot. The light turned green, so Massie opened the door.

When Massie walked into the room, she immediately gasped. The suite was _perfect_. There was a complete kitchen with a dining room. The living room was in the back, and outside there was a balcony. The living room had two couches facing the flat screen T.V. Massie went out to the balcony and looked across the horizon. There was a beach just a few yards away from the hotel. She could see people swimming and sun bathing at the beach. _I'll go there once I'm done unpacking. _Massie thought as she went back inside.

She then went to her bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle with two night stands on either side of the bed. Right across from the bed, there was a closet and drawer. On top of the drawer, there was another flat screen T.V. The bathroom was so elegant. The floor had marble tiles and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi. The counter was made of black granite and the sink was made out of real gold.

Massie went back into her bedroom and started to unpack. Half an hour later, Massie was finally done, and she changed into her bikini. She put on some sunscreen, got her Gucci sunglasses, and left her the hotel room.

"Aloha, Maui!"Massie said, as she walked out of the hotel, and into the bright warm air.


	5. Ciao!

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Friday- 9:33 A.M.**

Back in New York, Claire Lyons was bored to death. She was so ready for summer, but when summer arrived, there was nothing to do. She just hung around the house all day.

_Massie is so lucky. She gets to go to Hawaii for eight whole weeks! _Claire thought, as she surfed the internet. _And I get to stay home the whole summer. Whoopee._

Suddenly, Claire's door flew open. Startled, Claire jumped in her seat.

"GUESS WHAT?" Claire's little brother, Todd, asked. He was jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?" Claire asked, turning around to face her brother.

"We're going to Italy!!!!!!" Todd screamed.

Claire's jaw completely dropped. "WHAT? WHY?"

"Dad just got a raise in his job, so he's taking us to Italy for the summer to celebrate!" Todd said, still jumping up and down.

_Yay! Now I don't have to stay at home all day and do nothing._ Claire thought happily.

"When are we leaving?" Claire asked.

"TOMORROW!" Todd screamed.

"Emagawd! Seriously?" Claire asked. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah! That's what dad told me!"

"Ok, get out of my room now. I'm going to start packing." Claire told Todd.

"Ok, me too." Todd said, and left Claire's bedroom.

Claire went back to her computer and logged onto her IM. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were on.

"Perfect. I'm going to tell them right now." Claire said to herself.

**Chat Room- 9:40 A.M.**

_**AliciaR**__** has now entered: 9:40 AM**_

_**DylanR**__** has now entered: 9:42 AM**_

_**KristenG **__**has now entered: 9:43 AM**_

**Clairebear:**** u guys, guess wat?!?!**

**AliciaR:**** wat?**

**Clairebear:**** im going to italy 2mmrow!!!!!!!**

**DylanR:**** omg, no way**

**KristenG: ****lucky**

**AliciaR: ****wat time r u leaving?**

**Clairebear:**** ummm… I think around 7 AM**

**DylanR:**** cool**

**Clairebear:**** i'm sooo excited! i just wanted to tell u guys this. i g2g now, to tell josh the news.**

**KristenG:**** kk, byeeeeeeee**

**DylanR:**** byeeeeeeeeee have fun!**

**AliciaR:**** ciao, have fun! Luv ya!**

**Clairebear:**** bye u guys!**

_**Clairebear**__**has signed out: 9:46 AM**_

Claire decided to call Josh on his cell phone. It went straight to voicemail.

_Hey, you know who this is, unless you have the wrong number. Leave me a message and I'll call you as soon as possible. Have a nice day! But only if you want one! __**Beeeeep!**_

"Hey Josh, this is Claire. Listen, I just found out a few minutes ago that I'm going to Italy tomorrow! My dad got a raise in his job, so he's taking us to Italy for a celebration. Um, that's all I wanted to tell you. Call me back!"

Claire then decided to call Massie just in case Massie had her cell phone on. But, it went straight to voicemail. Claire groaned.

_Hey, this is Massie. If you're calling me to tell me something that's not important, then don't bother leaving me a message, I won't reply. But other than that, leave me a message, and I'll call you back ASAP! Love ya!_

_**Beeeep!**_

"Hey Massie, guess what? I'm going to Italy tomorrow! I'm so excited. I know you're in Hawaii right now, so you're probably at the beach or something like that. But, when you get this message, call me back! Bye!"

With nothing left to do, Claire started packing for Italy.


	6. Beaches Aren't So Great,Neither Are Boys

**Maui**

**Paradise Beach**

**Friday- 6:14 P.M.**

Massie was relaxing and sun bathing in her chair with her sunglasses on, when all of a sudden, a Frisbee came out of no where and hit her on her head, narrowly missing her eyes.

Massie screeched. She quickly stood up and whipped off her sunglasses, looking around to see who had thrown the Frisbee.

_I am going to kill that person!_ Massie fumed.

Suddenly, another frisbee came flying straight at her! Massie was too slow to react, so it hit her on the legs. The force of the frisbee knocked her down.

_Ehmagawd, this is SO not my day!_ Massie thought bitterly, as she struggled to stand up.

"Here, let me help you." a boy's voice said.

Massie looked up and saw a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, extending his hand out to Massie.

Massie took it and the guy helped her stand up. The guy was ah-dorable, and he looked about Massie's age.

"Sorry about that. My friends accidentally threw it too hard."

"Oh, that's-that's ok." Massie was feeling faint and woozy. She wasn't sure if it was because of the frisbee or because the sight of the cute guy.

"My name's David Hensley." the guy offered his hand again.

Massie took his hand and shook it. "I'm Massie Block."

"Cool. Nice to meet you." David said.

"Yeah, you too." Massie said.

"Well, since it looks like you have nothing to do, do you want to play frisbee with my friends and I? he asked her.

_Excuse me! I have things to do, I was sun bathing! _Massie thought.

But she said, "Um, I think I'll just watch you guys play." Massie didn't want another frisbee to hit her. She had enough of them.

"Ok, follow me then." David said.

Massie took her towel and followed David.

David led her down the beach all the way to the end.

Massie saw that David and his friends had set up towels, food, and some snorkeling gear.

"Hey, this is Massie Block." David introduced her to the boys.

"Hey Massie." the boys greeted her.

Massie smiled shyly at them. They were all so hot. "Hey."

"Jason," David said, pointing to a tall, blond haired and blue eyed guy. "was the one who hit you."

"Oh." Massie said. Not quite sure what to say.

"Sorry." Jason said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's ok." Massie smiled.

"Well, we were just finishing up our frisbee game." David said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Massie asked.

"Let's go swimming then."

_Swimming! Ugh, I don't do swimming. _Massie thought to herself, groaning.

"What's wrong?" David asked. "Do you not like swimming?"

"No, no. I just think I might have a sun burn." Massie quickly said.

"Really? Where? Let me see." David said.

"Oh, um, I think it's on my shoulders." Massie stuttered.

"David went closer to Massie and put his hands on her shoulders.

Massie gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" David asked, quickly taking his hand off of Massie.

Massie hesitated for a second. "No, it's just that you hands were so cold." she bluffed. The reason that she really gasped because David had touched her unexpectedly.

"Oh, sorry." David apologized, looking down at his feet.

"It's ok." Massie smiled.

"Well, actually, your shoulders actually do look a little red." David commented after a moment.

"Seriously?" Massie yelped, twisting around to see her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's not that bad though, so don't worry about it." David reassured. "Just put on some more sun screen."

Massie groaned, she better not be sun burned anywhere else.

"So, do you want to go swimming or not?" David asked, once more.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Massie said. She wasn't a good swimmer, but oh well, she would just have to fake it and take a chance.

"Cool."

David and his friends started running towards to the ocean. Massie hesitated for a second, wondering if she should really go out there and swim.

_Why not? It's summer vacation, I'm here to have fun._ she thought, and took off running towards David and his friends.

The minute Massie's feet touched the water, she screeched and jumped back.

"Crap!" Massie exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" David asked, already all wet from head to toe.

"The water is freaking cold!" Massie said.

"Oh come on, it's not that cold." David said. "Once you get in and get used to it, it's actually pretty warm."

"Yeah, right." Massie frowned, not believing David at all.

"I'm serious."

"I'm not going in." Massie grumbled.

"Oh, yes you are." David grinned.

"No, I'm not! Not if I'm going to freeze my toes off."

David suddenly ran up to Massie and grabbed her, tossing her into the ocean.

Massie felt herself hitting the freezing ocean and immediately sinking. She started screaming, but all that came out were air bubbles. She frantically tried to push herself up. She wished that she was a better swimmer.

After what seemed like a billion hours, Massie felt her head touch the surface of the water. She came up gasping for air. She looked around, trying to find David. She found him standing a few feet away from her, laughing his head off with his friends.

Massie was furious. She went right up to him and punched him in the chest. Well, at least she _tried _to punch him. But to David, it felt like a little push.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Massie yelled in his face.

"What do you mean?" David asked, still laughing. "You wouldn't go in, so I thought I'd do it for you."

"You think you have a right to mess around with me?"

David stopped laughing, realizing that Massie wasn't joking around with him. "Whoa, what's wrong? I was just having a little fun."

"A _little_ fun?" Massie screamed. "You nearly _killed _me!"

"Killed you? I don't think so." David scoffed, thinking that Massie was over reacting."Massie, the water isn't deep enough for you to drown."

"Still, I'm not a good swimmer, and I could have drowned!"

"Well, if you aren't a good swimmer, then why did you agree to go swimming?" David asked.

"Ugh," Massie said, she didn't plan on telling anybody this information. She didn't want to be humiliated. "never mind. I'm just going to go now!"

"No, wait." David said, reaching for Massie's hand. "The fun hasn't even began yet. Stay a little longer."

"Yeah, you wish." Massie said, indignitatly, taking her hand out of David's. "Too bad."

With that said, Massie turned around and started walking back, with as much dignity as she could muster. She was so humiliated.

When Massie's foot touched the warm, comforting sand, she was relieved. She got her towel, sunglasses, and sun screen, and started walking back to the hotel.

She was almost there, when David caught up to her and stopped her.

"Wait. Which hotel are you staying in?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Massie asked, not looking at him.

"Because I want to meet you again some other time."

"Ha!" Massie scoffed, as if that was ever going to happen. "Too bad, I don't want to meet you again."

She turned around and started walking again.

"I'm sorry." David called out to her.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Massie called back to him, without turning around.


	7. Off to a Bad Start in Maui

**Paradise Hotel**

**Massie's Suite**

**Friday- 7:56 P.M.**

When Massie got back to her suite, she quickly changed out of her swimsuit and went to take a shower.

The hot, comforting water hit her in a blast. Massie sighed, her vacation was not off to a very good start.

A few minutes later, Massie stepped out of her shower, and changed into her clothes. She checked her cell phone to see if she had gotten any phone calls while she was gone. Massie saw that she had missed a phone call from Claire. She called her voicemail to see what Claire's message was.

"Hey Massie, guess what? I'm going to Italy tomorrow! I'm so excited. I know you're in Hawaii right now, so you're probably at the beach or something like that. But, when you get this message, call me back! Bye!"

Massie rolled her eyes. Judging from Claire's voice, she had never been to Italy before, or in this case, even Europe.

Massie had been to Italy a bunch of times. But she decided that she would call Claire back to tell her about her first day in Maui.

"Hello?" Claire picked up.

"Hey Claire, it's me." Massie said.

"Hey Massie! I'm so glad that you called me back." Claire said.

"Yeah. So, I heard that you're going to Italy tomorrow."

"Yeah! Can you believe it? I'm so excited!" Claire exclaimed.

"Well, I've been there already. It's not that interesting. Same old, same old." Massie faked a yawn.

"Oh. Well, it's my first time going there. So, I'm sure that I'll see many cool things." Claire said, her voice now lacking some enthusiasm.

"Well, do you want to know what happened to me today?" Massie asked.

"Sure!" Claire said.

"Ok, so I went to the beach, after I unpacked all my clothes." Massie started.

"Uh-huh." Claire said.

"I was sun bathing and minding my own business when all of sudden, a frisbee came out of nowhere and hit me on the head!" Massie exclaimed.

"Ehmagawd, are you ok?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Massie said.

Massie continued her story, making sure that she told Claire every grueling little detail. When she was done, Claire was appalled.

"This all happened in Hawaii?" she asked.

"Yeah." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I thought that Hawaii was a joyful, relaxing place. Not some place where you can nearly die." Claire said.

"Yeah, me too." Massie giggled.

The girls continued chatting about what was happening back home in New York and what was happening in Hawaii.

Massie then noticed that it was almost dinner time. She and Claire had been chatting for about an hour.

"I got to go now. I need to get ready for dinner." Massie said.

"Oh, ok. Bye! Call me tomorrow!" Claire said.

"Ok, bye." Massie said and hung up.

Massie tossed her cell phone onto her bed. She got up and went to her closet. She threw open the doors and looked at her choices.

All that Massie had brought were tank tops, skirts, and shorts, because she assumed that Hawaii was always going to be hot.

Massie chose a purple halter top paired off with an American Eagle denim skirt and pair of semi high heel flip flops. She turned around and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hair looked kind of out of place, so she got her hair straightener and redid her hair.

A few minutes later, Massie was good to go. She applied one last coat of her Strawberry Glossip Girl, grabbed her Dolce and Gabbana purse and cell phone, and left her suite.

Massie went down to the lobby and saw that her parents were already there waiting for her.

"Massie, what took you so long?" her mom asked her.

"I was changing and getting ready." Massie replied.

"_That _long?" her dad asked.

"It wasn't _that _long." Massie protested. She looked down at her watch and saw that it took her almost an hour to get ready. _Whoops._ she thought.

As Massie walked out the front doors of the hotel, she shivered. It was actually pretty cold. She made a mental note to herself to go shopping for some jeans later.

**Maui**

**Aloha Barbeque**

**Same Day- 8:45 P.M.**

15 minutes later, Massie and her parents arrived at a very fancy restaurant. Inside the restaurant was brightly lit, and there were a lot of people chatting. Massie and her parents were seated at a table in the corner. A waitress came and gave them menus, and then left.

Massie glanced down at the menu, seeing if there was anything good to eat. There were a lot of unfamiliar food, so she decided to just order a Caesar salad. The waiter came back a few minutes later, and took their orders.

While waiting, Massie pondered about what her friends back in New York were doing at this moment. She decided to call Alicia.

"Hello?" Alicia picked up.

"Hey Lish, it's me." Massie said.

"Ehmagawd, hey! What's up? How's Hawaii so far?" Alicia asked.

"Ugh, you don't want to know." Massie grimaced.

"Tell me!" Alicia demanded.

"Fine." Massie groaned, and told the whole story to Alicia.

"Wow, that sucks for you." Alicia commented, once Massie was done with her story.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, what's up with you? What time is it over there now?" Massie asked.

"Eh, nothing much. Bored to death over here. But, I'm going to Mexico in about a week!" Alicia said.

"Nice, what for?"

"Just for fun, I'm staying with my cousin for eight _whole _weeks. I'm so excited." Alicia squealed. "I haven't seen them since _forever._"

Massie was about to say something when the waiter arrived with their food. The waitress was about to give Massie her salad when it accidentally slipped out of her hands, and dropped onto Massie's lap.

Massie shrieked and jumped out of her seat, dropping her cell phone on the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm so-so sorry, miss." the waitress stuttered, trying to dab at Massie's skirt.

"Don't." Massie snapped, wanting to slap the waitress's hand away.

The waitress looked really embarrassed, and quickly walked away.

"Hello? Hello? Massie, are you still there?" Massie heard Alicia's voice still on the phone.

Massie was too upset to worry about her Alicia and her phone right now. She gingerly dabbed at her skirt with her napkin. She wiped away all the pieces of lettuce and dressing. She looked at her skirt, which was now completely ruined. Massie knew that the stains would never come out.

"Gawd! Is Hawaii trying to embarrass me or ruin my life?" Massie shouted out loud to everyone.

Everyone stopped talking and turned around to stare at Massie.

Massie felt herself turning red, she should just quietly calm down and relax.

She reached down and got her cell phone and then stood back up.

"Ok, that's it. I'm leaving. Let's go." Massie demanded.

"What? We haven't even eaten yet." Massie's mom pointed out.

"So? I don't care. I want to go now." Massie whined. "I don't care if I sound like a total spoiled bitch .I can't stay here looking like a total idiot the whole time."

"Massie, watch your language." Massie's dad warned her.

Massie grumbled. She needed to get back to the hotel ASAP.

"I'll just call a taxi and get back myself." Massie threatened.

"No, you are not, young lady." Massie's mom said, sternly.

Massie knew there was nothing else she could do to change her parents' minds, so she just sat back down and waited for a long time, before they were finally done.

As soon as Massie's parents ate the last bite on their plates, she stood up quickly and said, "Ok, let's go now."

Massie's parents grumbled but agreed as they walked out of the restaurant and into a limo.

**Maui**

**Paradise Hotel**

**Friday- 9:55 P.M.**

By the time Massie got back to the hotel, she was completely exhausted.

The minute she walked into her suite, she changed out of her ruined clothes and into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. She quickly texted Alicia.

**Massie- hey, srry about that. something happened. I'll tell u 2mmrow.**

**Alicia- Oh, ok. bye.**

**Massie- bye! Luv ya.**

Massie got into her king sized bed and sighed. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a much better day.


	8. Is It Pure Coincidence or Pure Fate?

**Author's Note- ****OMG! I haven't updated my story in SO long. I'm SO sorry to keep you guys waiting. It's just that school is hecka busy, and I have so much homework to do...Well, here's the next chapter. It's REALLY long...Hope you enjoy it though! R&R!**

**Maui**

**Paradise Hotel**

**Saturday- 9:30 A.M.**

_Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep! _

The loud, discordant sound of the alarm woke Massie up the next morning. Massie rolled over and glanced at the alarm. It was 9:30 A.M. Massie groaned. She was still tired from yesterday's chaos. Some idiot next door was blasting their music as loudly as they could. Massie groaned again, the music was hurting her ears.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Massie yelled, as loudly as she could.

However, since the music was too loud, the person next door couldn't hear Massie. The music continued to blast.

Massie sighed, and went to the desk to get a piece of paper and pen. On the paper she wrote,

'Turn off your freaking music! It's bugging the hell out of me!'

She then opened the door, and peeked outside to make sure no one was in the hallway to see her in her pajamas. When the coast was clear, Massie quickly tip toed to the room, and slipped the note under the door.

When Massie got back in, she went back into her bed, preparing to go back to sleep for at least a few more minutes.

But then, before she could fall back asleep, suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Massie called out.

'Room Service.' a woman's voice replied.

Massie got up and pulled back her hair into a ponytail as best as she could. She then opened the front door.

A young woman stood before Massie, holding up a tray of croissants, fresh fruits, and juice.

"Here is your breakfast, miss." the lady said, holding out the tray to Massie.

Massie took it. "Um, thanks." She assumed that her parents must have ordered it for her.

Massie put the tray onto the table, and first changed into her clothes. She decided to wear her bikini underneath her tank top and shorts, because she wanted to go to the beach later on in the day.

She then ate her breakfast as quickly as she could. She wanted to do some shopping before going to the beach.

She called her parents' room to tell them where she was going.

"Hey mom, I'm going out to do some shopping." Massie said.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked.

"I'm going shopping."

"Oh, ok. But you have to be back before 5 P.M." her mom said.

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Because you have to get ready for tonight's dinner."

"Again? Another dinner? Wasn't yesterday night bad enough already?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Massie, don't start with me. Just be back before five." her mom said, sternly.

"Fine." Massie grumbled and slammed the phone down.

Massie grabbed her Prada purse and cell phone, and then left her suite.

The shopping center was just around the corner from the hotel, so Massie could just walk there by herself.

When Massie arrived there, she immediately noticed that all the shops were all Hawaiian based, except for a few. Most of the were souvenir shops.

Massie walked around, browsing the windows of shops, trying to find a good place to stop and shop.

Finally, Massie spotted a shop called _Mia's All You Can Buy Shop._ Massie rolled her eyes at the title, but she thought it looked pretty good, so she decided to go in and take a look.

Massie went the teen's section and started browsing through the pants section.

Half an hour later, Massie had picked out five pairs of jeans. Massie decided that five pairs of jeans were good enough for now. She went to the changing rooms to try them on.

In the end, three out of the five jeans Massie picked looked good her. She went back to the rack to put the two other pairs back. The rack was packed with jeans and other pants, so when Massie tried to put the jeans back on, it just fell off.

She bent down to pick it up, and in the process of doing that, she accidentally whipped someone behind her in the chest with the jeans.

'Ow.' a boy's voice complained to her.

Massie turned around to apologize to him. But she nearly stopped when she saw the person that she had hit, was really familiar.

"De-Derrington?!?!" Massie managed to choke out.

Massie hadn't seen Derrington since the end of school.

"Massie?!?!" Derrington exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the very same question!" Massie said.

"Um, well, I'm here with my family on a vacation for a while." Derrington explained.

"Ehmagawd! No way! I am too!" Massie screeched, hardly believing Derrington was actually here in Hawaii.

"Yeah, I can tell." Derrington said.

"Wait, what hotel are you staying at?" Massie asked, quickly.

"The one right around the corner. I forgot what it's called. I know it starts with a P." Derrington answered.

"You mean The Paradise Hotel?" Massie squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah, that one. I'm staying in that one. Why?"

"Because I'm staying in that one too!" Massie yelled.

"Really? What room?" Derrington asked, totally shocked.

"I'm on the tenth level, and my room is 141. What about you?" Massie asked.

"I'm on the tenth level too! And my room is 142, right next to you!" Derrington exclaimed.

"Holy crap!" Massie yelled. A few costumers in the shop were staring at her like she was a crazy person. "Sorry." she said in her normal voice.

"This is like a freaky coincidence." Massie stated.

"Yeah, I know. It's so weird, that we both ended up in the same place as each other." Derrington said, shaking his head in disbelief.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two people. Then Massie spoke,

"So _you _were the one who was blasting the music this morning!" Massie accused.

"And _you _were the one who slipped the really rude note under my door!" Derrington accused right back.

"Yeah, but that's because you couldn't hear me yelling at you to stop at first." Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Derrington said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Massie asked.

"Here? I thought I just told you." Derrington said, looking a bit confused.

"No, I meant, here, as in this shop, dumb ass." Massie said.

"Oh," Derrington said, his face immediately clearing up. "my mom is somewhere here in this shopping place, and I didn't want to stick with here the whole time. So I just left her and explored the place."

"I see."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Um, isn't it obvious?" Massie asked. "I'm here to shop." She held up her pairs of jeans.

"Right." Derrington said.

"Mhmmm." Massie said, not quite sure about what to say next.

"Well, I guess I should go now, to find my mom." Derrington said, turning around.

"Wait," Massie said, putting a hand on Derrington's shoulder to stop him.

"What?" Derrington asked, turning around.

But before Massie could answer, someone behind her called out her name.

"Massie! Hey, I found you! Where have you been this whole time?" a _very _familiary voice called out to her.

Massie immediately recognized the voice, and winced. It was David, the boy who had nearly killed her back at the beach. She turned around and saw David at the other end of the shop, slowly approaching her.

Derrington, clearly seeing Massie's discomfort, came closer to her, and asked, "Who's that boy?"

Massie winced again, and said, "It's a long story. It's just this boy I met at the beach."

"Ok," Derrington said, "But, why don't you want to see him again?"

"Because he almost killed me." Massie quietly said.

"WHAT?" Derrington exploded.

Massie sighed, "Well, I don't really mean _killed_."

"Then what?" Derrington asked. "What did he do?"

"He just threw me into the ocean, when I was totally unaware."

"Oh." Derrington calmed down at this piece of information.

"Yeah, I guess it was nothing big, now that I think about it." Massie said, "_You _know that I can't swim."

"Yeah, of course." Derrington said. "Remember two years ago, when you were at my house, and you didn't want to go swimming?"

"Yeah." Massie laughed at the memory.

Massie remembered that when she went to Derrington's house two years ago, and Derrington wanted to go swimming. But, Massie didn't want to, and at that time, Derrington didn't know Massie's secret. So, he bribed her into going swimming with him. But when Derrington noticed that Massie wasn't really swimming in the pool, and that she was just standing in a corner, shivering, Derrington stopped and had asked her what was wrong. Unable to contain her secret any longer, Massie told Derrington that she didn't know how to swim. Derrington had just laughed, and told Massie to hang onto him, and that he would teach her how to float.

From that day on, Massie went over to Derrington's house for swimming lessons, and Massie had become ok at swimming. But then, she didn't go swimming for a long time, and so lost all her skills at swimming, and she went back to a person who didn't know how to swim at all.

Derrington was about to say something, but then David approached Massie and interrupted him.

"Hey Massie!" David said, hugging Massie as tightly as he could.

"Hey." Massie said, as enthusiastically as she could. Massie could see that now Derrington was kind of uncomfortable at the sight of the two people hugging.

Massie broke away from David, and said, "What are you doing here?"

Strangely, it seemed like that the question, 'What are you doing here?' seemed to be asked today more frequently.

"Nothing. I'm just browsing the area." David paused. "And I was looking all over the place for you."

Derrington coughed. "Ahem."

David finally seemed to notice him. "Who's the little man there?" he asked, jerking his head in Derrington's direction.

"I'm not little." Derrington hissed.

David just laughed and shook his head. "Whatever."

"Oh, this is my ex-boyfriend, Derrington." Massie introduced.

"I see, so Massie, you're single." David said. "Nice."

"Don't even think about it." Massie growled.

"Come on, Massie, let's go to the beach." David said, pulling Massie's arm towards the exit.

Derrington took this as his cue to leave. "So, I guess I'll see you around then."

"No, wait. Derrington-" Massie started to say.

Derrington interrupted her, "Don't worry. I'll probably see you tonight at the hotel, anyways."

"What hotel? Which hotel is Massie staying in?" David asked.

Massie was frantically shaking her head, to signal Derrington not to tell David. But Derrington didn't notice, so he said, "The Paradise Hotel."

"Oh, the one around the corner." David said, nodding his head. "Now I know where you stay."

"Damn it." Massie whispered under her breath.

Derrington said, "Bye Massie." and then left the store.

As soon as Derrington left, Massie whipped out of David's grasp, and punched him in the stomach. It didn't hurt him one bit.

"Leave me alone, you jerk." Massie hissed at him.

She quickly went up to the cash register and gave the cashier the jeans.

David followed after her, and said, "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to see you. I don't want to see you ugly face or your ugly body." Massie said, as she swiped her credit card, and signed the receipt.

As soon as the cashier put the jeans into a bag, Massie practically ran out of the shop, with David behind her.

As Massie ran down the street, she turned around to see if David was still following her. Sure enough, David was right behind her, and he was quickly catching up.

Massie ran as fast as she could, and a few minutes later, she was inside the hotel. She could hear David calling her name, as he kept on running. Massie quickly ran to one of the elevators, and jabbed the Up button. The elevator door swung open, and Massie walked into it.

She then quickly pressed the Close button repeatedly. The doors were beginning to close as David caught up, and for a second, Massie thought that David was going to come in . But fortunately for Massie, the doors closed before David could get in. Massie sighed a big breath of relief. An elderly couple who were standing next to her, were looking at her cautiously.

"Sorry, I just had to get away from someone." Massie explained, breathlessly.

The couple just nodded, and the rest of the elevator ride up, everyone was quiet.

When the elevator reached Massie's floor, she got off, and walked down the hallway to her room.

Massie slid her key into the door, and her door opened. Massie threw her stuff onto the couch, and went to her bedroom, and collapsed her bed.

For a second, Massie laid there for a while, not moving at all. She was still out of breath from all that running earlier.

Then Massie got an idea. She went to the phone, and called Derrington's room. No one picked up, so she assumed that Derrington was still out with his mom. She hung up without leaving a message. She then took her cell phone and called Derrignton's cell. But the same thing happened as before. He didn't pick up, so Massie decided to leave him a message.

_Hey, this is Derrington. I'm not here right now, so leave me a message. Later._

_BEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Hey Derrington, it's Massie. I guess you're not back at the hotel yet. Well, when you get back, call me. We haven't talked in a while, and I just want know what's up. Ciao!"

Massie wondered if her encounter was just a big coincidence, or if the encounter was sending her some kind of message. She wasn't the type of person who believed in all the spirit, magic type of stuff. But, she found it quite hard to believe that Derrington and her just _happened _to be in the same state, same island, and same hotel.

_Whatever,_ Massie thought, _I'll probably find out later._

For right now, she needed to get ready for tonight's dinner. She would think about this whole thing later, when she got back.


	9. Adios New York!

**Author's Note-**** I'm glad people liked the last chapter a lot! So I updated ASAP. I just realized though, I haven't written ANY chapters about Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. So, originally, I was going to make this chapter about Massie, but now, I'm changing it to Alicia. FYI- this chapter will have some Spanish in it. (I take Spanish at my school...) The words aren't hard at all, so I think you'll understand it. Hope you like this chapter too! R&R!**

**Alicia's House**

**Alicia's Backyard**

**Saturday-4:22 P.M.**

All the way back in New York, Alicia Rivera was sunbathing in her backyard with her friends, while music was blasting from the stereo. She had invited Kristen, Dylan, and Claire, but Claire said that she was going to Italy soon, so she had to stay home and pack.

Alicia had forgiven Claire for hurting her, because Claire told her that she was just kind of lost and confused, and she didn't know what to do, and that she didn't mean to get together with Josh. Alicia took that as an apology. Alicia thought that two people at her house, wasn't enough to start a party. So, she had invited some Briarwood boys over too. Everyone except Josh, that is. Alicia still hadn't forgiven Josh for what he did last school year.

Now, the party was in full swing, with the boys dancing and swimming in the pool, while the girls preferred to stay dry and sunbathe.

Alicia turned her head to face Kristen, raised her sunglasses up and said, "Don't you wish Massie was here right now?"

"Yeah, it's so much more fun with her." Kirsten answered.

Suddenly, Alicia's maid, Lily, emerged into the backyard.

Alicia saw that Lily had a letter in her hand, and was immediately intrigued.

"Lily, is that letter for me?" Alicia asked her.

"Yes, miss. It just arrived, and I saw your name on it." Lily said.

Lily gave the letter to Alicia and retreated back inside the house.

Alicia checked where the letter came from. She was surprised when she saw that it was from her cousins in Mexico.

"What did they send me?" Alicia wondered out loud, as she opened the letter.

"Oooh, what does it say?" Dylan asked, leaning over Alicia's shoulder to read.

The letter was,

_Hola Alicia! Como esta? What's up? You should come visit us during summer, which is why, if you look in the envelope, you will see a round trip ticket to Mexico! We missed you SO much!!! We haven't seen you in SOOO long! Please come visit us! Your flight is on Sunday at 12:00 P.M. Can't wait to see you! _

_ Adios,_

_ All your cousins._

"Wow, what a surprise. Are you going to Mexico then?" Dylan asked, once she was doing reading.

"Ummm, I guess so." Alicia answered, still very surprised. It was true that she hadn't visited her cousins in so long, but that was because she was too busy. The last time that she had seen them was like three or four years ago. And all her cousins were little. She wondered what they would look like now. She decided that summer would be a good time to go visit them and have fun, and this was a perfect chance.

"Hey, what are you guys all standing there for?" Cam hollered to the girls. He was still in the pool swimming laps.

"I got a letter from my cousins in Mexico, and they want me to visit them!" Alicia said.

"Oh, really? Cool." Cam said. He got out of the pool, and approached the girls.

"Let me see." he said, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Eww! Don't get us wet!" Alicia shrieked, as she and the two other girls jumped away from Cam.

"What?" Cam asked, "It's just water, you guys."

"Water or not, I don't want to get wet at all." Alicia said, glowering at Cam, because he had gotten her hair wet.

"Whatever, let me see the letter." Cam said, snatching the letter out of Alicia's hand.

"Hey! Give it back! You're going to get the letter wet!" Alicia said, trying to grab the letter back from Cam.

Cam, who was way taller than Alicia, easily lifted his hand high up into the air, out of Alicia's reach.

"Chill." he said, "What are you, afraid of water or something?"

Alicia, totally exasperated with Cam, gave up, and just sat down on her chair.

"Hey dudes, Alicia is going to Mexico tomorrow!" Cam yelled to the other boys, when he was done reading the letter.

"Cool!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Alicia said. "Which reminds me, I should start packing soon."

"Yeah, you should." Kristen agreed.

"Ok, people, the party is over now." Alicia said.

The boys grumbled, but did what Alicia told them to do.

Five minutes later, everyone was gone from Alicia's house. Alicia went upstairs to her bedroom to start packing.

She took her giant Louis Vuitton luggage case and threw it onto her bed. Mexico was going to be super hot, so Alicia decided not to pack any long pants or long sleeves. She picked out her best clothes and swimsuits and stuffed them all in her luggage case.

Next, she packed all her necessary supplies and makeup, and then she put them in a small Sephora bag. She also threw that into her luggage bag.

Two hours later, Alicia looked around at her room. It was practically bare now, because she had packed almost everything to bring to Mexico with her.

She was about to lay down on her bed and rest, until she realized that she never actually told her parents that she was going to Mexico tomorrow. Oops. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her parents were sitting there, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, guess what?" Alicia asked them.

"What, honey?" asked Alicia's mom.

"I'm going to Mexico tomorrow!" Alicia squealed.

"We know, honey." Alicia's dad simply replied.

"Huh? You know?" Alicia asked, completely confused. She thought her parents would be totally shocked, or at least a bit surprised.

"How?"

"Your aunt called yesterday to tell us that she sent you a letter regarding your visit to Mexico." Alicia's mom explained.

"Yeah, and we said that it was fine with us." said Alicia's dad.

"Oh." Now it was Alicia's turn to be surprised. "Well, that's great then."

"Have you packed yet?" Alicia's mom asked her.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good, then you're all set."

"Yeah." Alicia said as she went back upstairs to her room.

Alicia took out her cell phone and quickly texted Massie.

**AliciaR:**** Hey! guess wat?**

**MassieB:**** wat**

**AliciaR:**** I'm going 2 mexico 2mrrow:)**

**MassieB:**** really? Nice**

**AliciaR:**** ya, I no. I'm so excited for 2mrrow. Can't wait!**

**MassieB:**** lol. Have fun. g2g now. Talk 2 ya soon.**

**AliciaR:**** ok. bye!**

Alicia sighed, this was probably going to be one of the best summer vacations ever. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow she would be in a whole new country.


	10. Camp Whatland?

**Author's Note-**** Hey! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm SO happy it's a 3 day weekend! Now I have more time to work on updating my story! Anyways-this chapter will be about Kristen. R&R!**

**Kristen's House**

**Kristen's Room**

**Sunday- 10:44 A.M.**

Kristen sighed, by now, Alicia was probably halfway there to Mexico, while she was stuck here with nothing to do. Kristen was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do around her house-or anywhere else for that matter.

One by one, her friends were leaving her in New York, to go to some exotic fun destination.

_Pretty soon, I bet Dylan will go somewhere and leave me alone with nobody to hang out with. _Kristen thought bitterly.

With nothing to do, Kristen just layed down on her bed and took a short nap.

**Kristen's House**

**Kristen's Room**

**Same day- 12:30 P.M.**

Almost two hours later, Kristen woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

She sleepily got up and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Hola!" Alicia said. "I arrived at Mexico!"

"Cool." Kristen said.

"You sound bored." Alicia said.

"Yeah, that's because I am." Kristen said.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure something exciting will happen."

"Yeah, in about fifty years." Kristen said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I got to go now. Sorry!" Alicia said quickly. "I'll call you later, ok?"

Kristen sighed, "Ok. see you."

"Great, now my friends are too busy to even call me." Kirsten muttered.

Suddenly, Kristen's door flew open with a bam.

Kristen jumped and screamed.

"Oops, sorry honey. I didn't mean to open the door so hard, but I have some exciting news for you!" Kristen's mom smiled.

"Really?" Kristen asked, unconvinced. The last time Kristen's mom said there was exciting news, was the time when Kristen's mom took her out to see some boring museum for a whole day.

"Yes. You're going away to a summer camp for 9 whole weeks!" her mom said.

Kristen stood up. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"What's the camp called?" Kristen asked cautiously. She didn't want to agree to go to some camp before she knew its name. Because, what if the camp was like some lame and boring camp, that made you make lanyards or some other crap all day? That would be even worse than staying at home with nothing to do.

"Camp Heartland." Kristen's mom replied.

"Camp Heartland," Kristen echoed, "where is it? How come I have never heard of it?"

"Well, the camp is located in-"

"In Nowhereville?" Kristen snickered.

Kristen's mom sighed. "Just look it up on the internet, ok?" She then left Kristen's room.

Kristen went over to her computer and typed in 'Camp Heartland' on Google.

Tons of sights popped up, and Kristen decided to click on the first one.

After reading the description of Camp Heartland, Kristen found out that the camp was located right in New York. Kristen was disappointed, she thought it would be at least in a different state, if not a different country. It's not even in a new state.

Kristen browsed the pictures of Camp Heartland and came to a conclusion. It seemed to her that Camp Heartland was an OK camp. The pictures looked ok, with large green hills, two swimming pools, and the cabins looked pretty decent.

Since she had nothing better to do in the summer, Kristen decided to give Camp Heartland a shot.

She went downstairs to find her mom. Her mom was sitting in the living room watching some TV.

"Hey, mom. I guess I'll go to Camp Heartland." Kristen said.

"Great! I'll call them right now to make a reservation!" Kristen's mom said, getting up from the couch. "You're going to have so much fun there!"

"I'm sure I will." Kristen mumbled, heading back upstairs.

Kristen was pretty sure that going away to camp would be just like any other day at home-boring. But what Kristen didn't know was that she was going to be in for a huge surprise that she would have never ever expected in her whole entire life. And it would all happen at Camp Heartland.


	11. A Disapproved Beginning

**Author's Note-**** Hey! You're probably wondering about what happened to Claire, right? So, this next chapter will be about Claire. R&R!**

**United Airlines Airplane**

**First Class Section**

**Sunday- 3:45 P.M.**

Claire reclined back into her seat, sighing a breath of contentment. Not only was she flying in First Class to Italy, her family was stopping off in various cities for a few hours. That's why the flight would take so long.

Claire had just gotten back from London a few hours ago, and she had a great time there. She and her family explored as much as they could in a few hours. And Claire ended up buying some souvenirs to bring back for her friends.

Suddenly, Claire was jolted up and down in her seat. Claire let out a little shriek.

"Relax, Claire, it's just a little air turbulence." Claire's dad assured her.

Claire nodded and said "Yeah, I knew that. I was just startled."

Not wanting any more disturbances for the rest of the flight, Claire plugged in her I-pod and listened to some music. Slowly, she began to closer her eyes and fall asleep.

A short while later, Claire awakened to the sight of her little brother's face, Todd, looming over her.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," Todd said nudging Claire's head, "We're here."

"We are?" Claire immediately got up. She pushed up the window and saw other airplanes at the airport.

"Honey, get your bags, and let's go." Claire's mom told her.

Claire eagerly got out of her seat, and reached above to the compartment and took out her two bags. She got behind Todd, and was very impatient to get off the plane. She wanted to explore Italy right now.

Five minutes later, Claire was off the plane and in the airport. Claire and her family put their entire luggage onto two carts and rolled it outside. Claire's dad called a taxi, and a few minutes later, the taxi arrived.

The driver came out and helped put the luggage into the trunk, while Claire and Todd went inside the taxi. When the driver got in, he turned to Claire's dad and asked, "Sir, where to?" in a slight Italian accent.

Claire smiled in relief, she was worried that the driver would not know how to speak English. But just in case, Claire had brought a little dictionary that had all the words in Italian translated into English. She thought it would come in handy sometime. Claire looked at her dad, and could tell that he too was really relieved.

"We want to go to The Gondola." Claire's dad said.

"Ok, no problem." the taxi driver said.

On the drive to the hotel, Claire looked outside the window and saw many interesting buildings and sights pass by.

**The Gondola**

**Front Entrance**

**Same Day- 7:13 P.M.**

Ten minutes later, Claire arrived at a fancy looking hotel.

The taxi driver took their luggage out and put it on the ground in front of the hotel entrance, and then he took off.

Claire went inside the hotel and sat down on a couch, and waited for her parents to check in at the front desk.

Todd sat down next to Claire and started fiddling with the flowers and statues on the table in front of him.

Claire slapped his hand down. "Stop it!" she hissed. "You're going to break something!"

Todd glared at her, but obediently put his hands down on his lap and waited patiently.

"Ok, honey. We're all checked in now." Claire's dad said, approaching her and Todd.

"Great." Claire said.

She got her luggage and walked over to the elevator. Her room was on level 5.

Claire got into the elevator and pressed the 5 button. On the ride up, Claire looked outside of the elevator and got a bird's eye view of what was going on downstairs. People were walking around and eating.

When the elevator finally landed on Claire's level, she and her family got out and walked down the hallway to their rooms.

Claire got her card and slid it into the door. She heard a click and then the door opened.

"Hey, why does Claire get to have her own room?" Todd whined.

"Because, you're not quite old enough to stay in a room by yourself." Claire's mom, Judi Lyons, told him.

"Aww, that's not fair." Todd grumbled.

"Ha ha, too bad for you." Claire laughed, sticking her tongue out at Todd, before closing the door behind her.

Claire dumped her purse onto the table and flipped on all the lights.

"Wow, this is a pretty nice room." Claire remarked, taking in all the things in the room.

There were two couches, a TV, two table, and a kitchen in the front section. In the back, there was a huge bedroom and bathroom.

Claire tossed her luggage onto the bed and unzipped them.

She started to unpack. She put all her clothes in the drawers and she put all her make-up and other supplies neatly on the counter in the bathroom.

It was hotter here in Italy then in New York. So Claire changed out of her jeans and put on a pair of shorts and flip flops.

With nothing else to do now, because she had unpacked everything, Claire went next door to her parents' room.

"Hey mom, can we go out somewhere tonight?" Claire asked, eager to go out to explore.

"Not now, honey." her mom answered. "We just got here, and I'm still unpacking."

"Besides, it's too late already. We haven't eaten dinner yet. And I'm STARVING." Todd said grumbling.

Claire shot daggers at Todd, who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, I promise we'll go somewhere tomorrow, ok?" Claire's dad said.

Claire sighed, really disappointed. "Ok."

She left and went back to her own room.

She flopped onto her bed and propped herself up with the pillows. She grabbed the TV remote control and turned on the TV. She flipped through a bunch of channels before settling on a channel.

Claire sighed, she had really wanted to go out tonight. She wanted to do something to celebrate her first night in Italy.

_Oh well, I'll just have to wait for tomorrow. _Claire thought sadly.


	12. Paradise of Hotties, er, Jerks

**Author's Note-****Hey! Sorry I haven't updated my story in so long. People wanted this chapter to be about Massie, so it is. OMG- I am SO stupid. In the 3****rd**** chapter, I put that Massie was from CA, even though she's from NY!!! I thought I changed it, but apparently I haven't!! OOPS! W/E…just know that Massie is from New York and NOT California.(I guess you probably already know that...) Sorry about that! I JUST noticed that mistake...This chapter is REALLY long!!!Oh well- R&R!!!!**

**Paradise Hotel**

**Massie's Suite**

**Monday- 10:33 A.M.**

Massie sighed and turned off the TV. She had been watching it for about two hours, because she was super bored.

Derrington didn't call her yet. She wondered if something drastic happened or if Derrington was just avoiding her.

Seeing that there was nothing for her to do at the hotel, Massie decided to give the beach one more shot. She changed into her bikini, grabbed her sunglasses, cell phone, and left the hotel.

**Paradise Hotel**

**Paradise Beach**

**Monday- 10:45 A.M.**

Massie walked down the sand path to the beach. She picked an area on the beach where it was partly shady and partly sunny.

Massie got a chair and settled down for a nice brief tan.

But before she could actually settle down, she felt drops of icy cold water dripping on her.

She immediately snapped her eyes open. She immediately assumed that it was David, who had come to tease and annoy her.

She whipped off her sunglasses, and stood up, ready to whack him in the face or chest.

She raised her arm but then stopped when she saw that it was actually Derrington.

"Whoa, stop." Derrington said, holding out his arms in front of him to block her.

Massie lowered her arms and laughed.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." she said.

Derrington smiled grimly, "Let me guess. That David dude?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of David, what happened with you and him after I left?" Derrington asked.

Massie winced. "You don't want to know."

"Come on," Derrington prodded Massie. "tell me. I really want to know."

Massie sighed. "Ok."

Derrington sat down next to Massie on the chair.

"Ok, so basically, David kept on following me all the way to my hotel."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but luckily I lost him there and escaped back to my room." Massie said.

"What a stalker." Derrington said.

"Yeah, he's such a jerk." Massie agreed. "Hopefully, he doesn't find me again."

"Well, in that case, why don't you hang out with me today?" Derrington asked.

"Really?" Massie asked, surprised at Derrington's offer.

"Yeah, come on, we haven't hung out in so long." Derrington said.

Instead of responding to what Derrington said, Massie asked a question instead.

"How come you never returned my call?"

"What do you mean?" Derrington asked, looking confused.

"I left you a message like two days ago on your phone." Massie said.

"Oh, I haven't checked my cell phone yet."

"Oh, I thought you were avoiding me or something." Massie said.

"No! Why would I do that?" Derrington asked.

"I don't know." Massie shrugged.

"Anyways, so, do you want to come hang out with me today?" Derrington asked, looking at Massie.

Massie was quiet for a moment.

"Ok, let me call my parents first." Massie finally agreed.

"Ok, cool."

Massie took her cell phone called her mom's cell phone.

"Hello?" Massie mom picked up.

"Hey mom, I'm going to hang out with Derrington today, ok?" Massie asked.

"Derrington is here?" Massie's mom asked.

"Yeah, he's here with his family." Massie told her mom.

"Oh, then we should invite them to dinner sometime." Massie's mom said.

"Sure." Massie said. "So can I go?"

"Ok, just be back before dinner." her mom said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Massie slightly rolled her eyes. Her mom _always _said that, and it was getting really annoying.

Massie hung up and turned to Derrington and said, "Ok, I can go."

"Awesome, let's go now." Derrington said, getting up.

"Ok, but I have to first go back to my room to get some clothes."

"Ok, we'll go there first then." Derrington said.

Massie got up from her chair, and she and Derrington slowly walked back to the hotel.

When they were almost back to the hotel, Massie suddenly spotted David walking nearby.

"Shit!" Massie exclaimed.

"What?" Derrington asked.

"David is here!"

"Where?" Derrington said, turning around and around, trying to find David.

"He's to the left of us, he's coming closer!" Massie whispered franctically to Derrington.

"Oh, crap." Derrington said, finally seeing David.

"What do we do?" Massie asked him.

"I have no clue!" Derrington said, trying to come up with a plan.

Massie stood there frozen, rooted to the ground. She had no clue what to do.

"Quick!" Derrington said, shoving Massie into a bunch of trees. "Hide there!"

Massie protested, but she fell silent when she saw David approaching Derrington.

David saw Derrington and slowed down.

"Hey, dude. You're Derring from yesterday, right?" David asked.

"Actually, it's _Derrington_." Derrington said, coldly.

David laughed, completely unaware of Derrington's hostility. "Same thing."

Derrington gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, I'm just looking for Massie." David smiled.

Massie groaned softly.

"Get lost. Massie doesn't want you following her."

"Oh yeah? How would you know that?" David challenged.

"Because she told me." Derrington said.

"Really? When did she tell you?" David asked.

"Today!" Derrington blurted out, before he could contain himself.

Massie immediately winced. That was the wrong thing to say.

Derrington seemed to realize that it was the wrong thing to say too, because a second later, Derrington grimaced, as he realized his mistake.

"Damn." Derrington swore.

"Today, eh? Well, where is she right now?" David asked.

"I have no clue." Derrington quickly said.

"Really?" David asked, amused. "I don't believe you."

"Well, too bad if you don't. I don't know where Massie is, so leave me alone." Derrington snapped.

"Ok, ok. Geez, you don't have to get all angry at me." David said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Derrington just glared at David once more for a long time, before turning around and walking away.

_No, Derrington, don't leave! _Massie thought.

Massie watched Derrington walking away slowly. She then saw him turn around and look at the tree area where Massie was hiding.

Derrington knew there was nothing he could do right now, while David was still there, so he pretended just to walk away slowly.

Massie turned her attention back to David. He was standing there, watching Derrington's retreating figure. After a while, David walked on.

Making sure that David was long gone, Massie slowly got out her hiding place.

She got a few minor scratches on her legs and arms, but otherwise, she was totally fine.

She looked towards the direction that Derrington left. She couldn't see Derrington any more.

Massie quickly ran as fast as she could up the street to find Derrington.

Suddenly, as she was walking, Massie felt someone grab her arm. She tensed, thinking that David had found her again. She tried to jerk her arm free, but the grip didn't loosen.

"Relax, it's just me, Massie." Derrington said.

Massie immediately relaxed. David was seriously haunting her now.

"Hey, I was trying to find you." Massie said.

"Yeah, I figured." Derrington smiled, "Sorry about that. I had to leave, otherwise David would have been there forever."

"It's ok." Massie said, "As long as we escaped from him."

"Yeah," Derrington sighed. "come on, let's go to the hotel."

Massie nodded and together they continued walking back to the hotel.

**The Paradise Hotel**

**Massie' s Suite**

**Monday- 12:12 P.M.**

Two minute later, Massie and Derrington arrived back at the hotel. They went up to Massie's room.

"Nice room." Derrington complimented.

Massie laughed, "Thanks, isn't your room practically exactly the same as mine?"

"Yeah, but still..." Derrington chuckled.

Massie smiled, she went over to her closet and took out a pink tank top, and a pair of shorts.

She put them on in a second, and then she put on her flip flops.

"Ok, I'm all ready. Let's go now."

"Cool." Derrington said, getting up from Massie's couch.

Massie and Derrington left Massie's hotel suite.

They walked to the front of the hotel and stopped for a second.

"Where are we going to go?" Massie asked Derrington.

"I have a great idea." Derrington said, smiling coyly.

Massie smiled, she couldn't wait to get to wherever they were headed.

---

**PLEASE review!!! Love ya lots! 3 People haven't been reviewing!!!**


	13. Caribbean Islands, Here I Come!

**Author's Note-**** Hey! This chapter is going to be about Dylan now. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter about Massie. This chapter is going to be pretty short, because I want to write more about Massie! So sorry about the super short chapter... R&R!!!!**

**Dylan's Mansion**

**Dylan's Room**

**Monday-1:00 P.M.**

Dylan threw her circle shaped pillow up and down onto her ceiling. She was super bored. All of her friends had already left to go somewhere cool for vacation.

She decided to go downstairs to fix herself up a snack. She was halfway through making a sand which, when all of sudden, the front door of her house bursted open.

Dylan screeched, dropping her sand which onto the ground.

Dylan saw that it was her mom who had entered and she saw her mom drop her shopping bags onto the floor.

"Yes!" Dylan's mom exclaimed, holding up a white mysterious envelope.

"What?" Dylan asked, "You nearly scared me to death."

"Oh, sorry about that," Dylan's mom said, holding up the envelope, "I'm just so excited because I got tickets for us to the Caribbean Islands for ten whole weeks!"

"Ehmagawd, are you serious?" Dylan squeaked, she went over to her mom to see the tickets.

"Yes, and I've been trying to get the tickets since _forever_."

"When are we leaving?" Dylan asked, picking up her sand which up from the ground.

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning." Dylan's mom said.

"That soon?" Dylan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why? Don't you want to go?" Dylan's mom asked, looking concerned.

"Of course I want to go!" Dylan said. thinking about how bored she was.

"Good," Dylan's mom smiled, "then I suggest you should start packing now."

"Ok, I'll go do that right now." Dylan smiled brightly. She quickly made another sand which and then went upstairs to her room.

Before Dylan actually started packing, she decided to first leave all her friends a message.

"Hey, guess what? I'm going to the Caribbean Islands tomorrow! Got to go pack now, call me! Bye!" Dylan said to each of her friends as she called them. None of them picked up, so she had to leave a message.

Dylan tossed her cell phone onto her bed and walked over to her huge walk-in closet.

She took out her big luggage case and put it on her bed. She started to take practically every single clothes she had and packed it into her luggage.

About an hour later, Dylan was completely done packing. With nothing else to do, she returned to tossing her pillow up and down on the ceiling, waiting for tomorrow to come.

---

**PLEASE review!!! Even though the chapter was pretty short and boring. But that's because I want to get to the really good chapters about Massie. That's what you are waiting for, right? Love ya lots!**


	14. Unexpected Trouble

**Author's Note-**** Hey, again, sorry about the super short chapter... OMG!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my story in so long. I had WAY too much HW and test! Well, this chapter is about Massie. Hope you enjoy it! R&R!!!**

**Maui**

**Aloha Beach**

**Monday-1:30 P.M.**

"We're going to _another _beach?" Massie cried out in disbelief. She thought they were going to go somewhere a little more fun or sophisticated.

"It's not just _any _beach, we're going to one of the best beaches in Maui." Derrington smiled.

"How?" Massie asked, still surprised. She looked at the beach, which looked completely ordinary to her. It was just like all the other beaches she had been to.

"This beach has the best snorkeling area!" Derrington explained to her.

"We're going snorkeling?" Massie asked.

"Yeah," Derrington's smile faltered a bit. "you don't want to?"

Massie was speechless.

"Massie, if you don't want to go snorkeling, we don't have to." Derrington said quickly.

"No, it's fine." Massie said, although she hated swimming, she thought that snorkeling would be worth a shot.

"Are you sure?" Derrington asked, looking a bit concerned.

"I'm sure." Massie smiled brightly at him.

"Great, then let's go." Derrington said, returning Massie's smile.

Massie and Derrington walked over to a little store, where they were renting out snorkeling gear.

"Hey, we need two snorkeling masks, and an waterproof camera." Derrington told the man at the store.

The man went to the back and came back with two snorkeling masks and a camera.

"That'll be thirty-dollars." The man told Derrington.

"I got it." Massie quickly said, taking out her wallet to pay.

"No, it's ok." Derrington said, holding up his hand. "I got it, it's my treat."

"You sure?" Massie asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks." Massie smiled.

"No problem." Derrington said, as he handed the money to the man.

Derrington then handed a snorkeling mask to Massie, and the two of them walked towards the beach, side by side. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was completely clear. The atmosphere was totally perfect. Massie felt a warm fuzzy feeling creeping into her. That is, until a short, gorgeous blonde girl in a blue bikini came running towards them.

"Derriiiiiiiiiiiiington!" the short blonde girl yelled, while she was still running right towards them.

_Derrington? _That was what only Massie and her friends called him. No complete stranger would call Derrington-Derrington. Which meant that the blonde girl was no stranger to Derrington.

"Uhh, Derrington?" Massie said, looking at Derrington.

"Yeah?" Derrington said, not taking his eyes off the blonde girl.

"Who the hell is that?" Massie snapped. She was getting pissed at the fact that a complete stranger was coming up to her and Derrington.

"Um, I'm not sure." Derrington replied, looking confused.

Before Massie could say anything more, the girl reached them.

"Derrington!" the girl exclaimed, throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Excuse me, who are _you_?" Massie asked, narrowing her eyes.

The girl broke away from Derrington and faced Massie.

"Oh hi, "I'm Jessica Sparks, but you can call me Jess." The girl introduced herself.

"Jessica?!?!" Derrington exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing right now.

The last time he had seen Jessica was a year ago, at a summer camp they both went to. However, she looked _very _different right now than before.

Before, Jessica had blond frizzy hair, and she wore big gigantic rimmed glasses. And at that time, she was a bit over weight with horrible looking clothes.

Now, Jessica had completely transformed. She now had straight shining blond hair, no glasses, and a totally slim-looking body. Not to mention that she had also gotten a small red heart tattoo near her right hip.

"And how do you know Derrington?" Massie questioned, cocking her hips, waiting for an answer.

"We met last summer at a summer camp." Jessica answered.

"How come you never told me that?" Massie demanded, glaring at Derrington.

"Uh, because I thought it wasn't important." Derrington said, who was in a bit of a shock.

"I never thought I would see you here!" Jessica said, smiling brightly at Derrington.

"Uh, yeah.. Me neither." Derrington said.

Massie was just staring at the two of them talking to each other. She was speechless.

"So, how have you been?" Derrington asked Jessica, looking like he wanted to sit down and chat with her for a long time.

"I've been good, I'm so glad it's summer now, aren't you?" Jessica responded.

"Oh, for god's sake," Massie mumbled, "I'm the one who's here with Derrington, not you." She and Derrington were about to go snorkeling. But then, Miss Tattoo girl showed up and ruined the moment. Massie grumbled and walked away from the two. They didn't even notice that Massie was leaving, they were too engrossed in their chat. Massie couldn't believe that this had actually happened. Everywhere she went with Derrington, someone was bound to interrupt their good time.

As she was walking towards the snack shop, she felt Derrington grab her hand from behind her.

"What do you want?" Massie asked coldly. She saw Jessica running up behind Derrington.

"Why did you leave?" Derrington asked.

"Because I was getting tired of you two yapping away with each other." Massie rolled her eyes. _What else?_

"Who are you?" Jessica asked, coming up behind Derrington. "You never introducted yourself to me."

"None of your business!" Massie barked.

Jessica looked taken aback at Massie's sudden harshness.

Derrington quickly introduced Massie to Jessica. "Jessica, this is Massie Block."

"Oh," Jessica nodded, "so you were the one who Derrington kept talking about at camp."

Massie felt her cheeks turn red, but she also felt a sense of pleasure at the fact that Derrington had talked about her so much. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, Derrington would go on and on about how great you were." Jessica said. "And-"

"That's enough, Jessica." Derrington said, covering Jessica's mouth before she could say anything else.

Jessica removed Derrington's hand from her mouth. "Well, I just wanted to say that you're lucky to have Derrington as your boyfriend."

"Uhhh..." was all Massie could say.

"If he wasn't taken, then I would have him as my boyfriend!" Jessica smiled brightly.

"Well, the thing is, is that Massie and I broke up." Derrington told Jessica.

"Oh no, really?" Jessica said, feigning sadness. But Massie saw the glimmer andhope in Jessica's eyes. But, Derrington didn't notice anything strange at all.

"Yeah." Massie said frostily.

"That's too bad." Jessica said, still putting on the innocent act. "Then why are you guys here together?"

"We're just here because we wanted to go snorkeling." Derrington explained.

There was a moment of silence, and Massie felt Jessica boring her eyes into Massie.

"You know what?" Massie suddenly said, feeling awkward. "I'm just going to go back to the hotel right now."

"What?" Derrington exclaimed, "Why?"

"Well, it seems like you guys have a lot to catch up on, and I figured this would be a good time to leave you guys alone." Massie said. She saw Jessica smile slyly.

"No, Massie, don't do that." Derrington said, looking hard at Massie.

"No, it's fine." Massie said, "I understand."

"Seriously, Massie, stay." Derrington begged, his eyes wide and pleading.

Massie shook her head and turned around. She didn't know why, but she felt tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to quickly go away before Derrington and Jessica could see her cry.

She started to run uphill back to the parking lot. She threw her snorkeling mask behind her, not caring where it landed. All she wanted to do right now was escape.

"Wait right here." Massie heard Derrington tell Jessica.

Massie picked up her speed, her heart racing as she run the last few feet to the parking lot.

She quickly found a cab that was waiting nearby and climbed into it, slamming the door.

"Take me to Paradise Hotel." Massie told the driver.

"Ok." the driver replied and started his car.

Massie looked out the window, her tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. The last thing Massie saw was Derrington standing completely frozen, with a look of utter dismay at Massie's cab, as she slowly rolled out of the parking lot.

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**


	15. The Statue, the Garden, and the Boy

**Author's Note-**** I haven't written about Claire in a LONG time, so this chapter is gonna be about Claire! Enjoy! The stuff in **_**italics **_**is going to be the past. This chapter is probably 99 going to be about what happened to Claire a while ago, and what has been happening so far... R&R!!**

**The Gondola**

**Claire's Hotel Room**

**Monday- 8:30 A.M.**

Claire woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping away. Her head was hurting like hell, and she had no idea why. Until she remembered what happened yesterday.

It all started out as a normal day, where Claire's parents wanted to go sight seeing at some boring old museums. Of course, Claire had no choice but to follow along and go with them.

* * *

"_But mom," Claire whined, "why do we have to go to some boring old museum?"_

"_Claire," Judi said sternly, "we're not going to some _boring _museum. The museum is very interesting, and it holds a lot of interesting information."_

_"Yeah, it isn't boring for old people." Claire muttered._

_Todd pretended to stick his finger down his throat._

"_But why can't we go somewhere else, while you and dad visit the museums?" Claire complained, she really didn't want to go visit museums._

"_We came on this vacation as a _family,_" Claire's mom said, "that's why we're going to do everything together."_

"_Oh, great." Claire groaned. _This was not how she wanted to spend her vacation in Italy.

"_Now stop whining, Claire, otherwise you're going to be stuck at the hotel." Claire's dad said._

Oh, please, let me stay at the hotel, anything will be better than going to boring museums. _Claire thought bitterly. She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the drive._

_Half an hour later, Claire and her family arrived at some ancient looking museum. And if that wasn't bad enough, the inside of the museum looked like there was no one inside.._

**The Museum**

**The Main Room**

**Sunday- 2:32 P.M.**

_Claire's flip flops made a slapping sound against the tile floor that could be heard throughout the whole room. _

_It seemed like only Claire and her family was here, until they went inside to the main room. The museum was actually filled with people-old people that is. Claire couldn't see any children or teenagers anywhere._

_She followed her parents into a new room. In the room, a short film was playing that told about the history of the museums and artifacts _

Blah, blah, blah._ Claire thought. _

_Claire and her family walked through many rooms that all looked the same to Claire. She didn't get what was so interesting about all the old artifacts. They all looked the same to her. _

_They stopped in front of a naked statue of a man holding a sword pointing upwards. _

"_Hey, look," Claire's brother, Todd, said pointing to the statue, "I'm that statue." He pretended to be the statue by striking the same pose, holding up an imaginary sword. _

"_Stop it, Todd." Claire rolled her eyes._

"_Your turn." Todd said. _

_Claire laughed and shook her head, "There's no way I'm going to do what you just did."_

"_Oh, come on," Todd begged, "it's not like anyone is going to see. Besides, it's better than just staring at all these things."_

"_Ok, fine, only this time." Claire finally agreed. She only agreed because she wanted to shut her brother up. _

_She struck a pose for like literally only two seconds, and then she saw a bright flash._

"_What the heck?" Claire said, she looked at Todd, and saw that he was holding a camera. _

_But before she could do anything, she suddenly heard laughter coming from behind her. She whipped her head around and saw three teenage boys laughing at her. She felt her face instantly burning up. _

_She turned around and glared at Todd, giving him a look that most likely said, _Thanks a lot, I'm going to kill you.

_Todd didn't really react to Claire's glare, he was too busy cracking up and covering his mouth up to try to hide his giggles. _

_Claire lunged forward, trying to take the camera away from Todd, but Todd was too quick for her. He quickly dodged out of Claire's reach and he ran out of the room. Claire decided to chase after him._

_Todd ran into a room filled with ancient statues, then to a room with many paintings. He then ran into a room filled with ancient jewelry. _

_Claire got tired, so she stopped chasing Todd for a while. Instead, she walked around the room, looking at the jewelry. They were the only things that looked mildly interesting to her. _

"_Aren't they beautiful?" someone came up behind her and asked. _

_Claire turned around and she was faced with one of the teenage boys who were laughing at her earlier. _

"_Uh, yeah, I guess." Claire answered. _

"_Zee colors are magnificent and zee blend of the colors are just right." The boy continued to say. _

"_Um, yeah, sure." Claire said, she really had no clue what the boy was talking about. And she didn't care either. _

_Suddenly, another one of the teenage boys came up to her. He looked like he was about Claire's age. _

"_Nice modeling skills you got there." The boy smirked. _

_Claire turned red, "Oh yeah, you should see me when I'm acting."_

"_Oh really?" the boy smiled, "Have you been in any movies lately?"_

_Claire smiled, "Actually, I have, check out the movie, _Dial L for Loser_, I'm in it."_

"_Ok, I will." The boy said, "And when I'm done, I'll let you know what I think of it."_

_Claire laughed, "Ok."_

"_So, what's your name?" the boy asked, he had a slight accent. _

"_Claire Lyons and what's yours?"_

"_My name is Adam Romano." The boy said, sticking out his hand to Claire. _

"_Ah, so you live here." Claire said, shaking Adam's hand._

"_No, actually, I was born here, but I moved to the U.S. when I was little." Adam said, "I came back here this summer for vacation."_

"_Ahem," the other boy coughed._

"_Oh, and this is my cousin, Alessandro Costa." Adam introduced, "and the other boy you saw was Antonio Ferrari, he's one of my friends."_

"_Oh, nice to meet you." Claire politely said to Alessandro._

"_I should zeenk so." Alessandro said. Unlike Adam, Alessandro had a heavy Italian accent. _

_Claire suppressed a laugh. _

"_So, what brings you here?" Adam asked, "Because you don't look like the type of girl who would actually be here."_

_Claire laughed, "You're right, I'm totally not interested in this type of stuff. But my parents dragged me here, so I had no choice."_

_Alessandro looked a bit offended. _

"_Not that this kind of stuff isn't interesting." Claire quickly put in. "It's just not just my type."_

_Adam laughed, "That's what I thought."_

"_Well, what brings you here?" Claire asked. _

_Adam sighed, pointed to Alessandro, and said, "Him."_

_Alessandro looked a bit upset. "Hey, you agreed to come with me, I dee not force you to come with me."_

_Claire laughed, "I see, and you dragged your poor friend with you so you wouldn't be bored."_

_Adam laughed, 'Yeah, I did.'_

_Alessandro went, "Hmph." and then he walked away to admire some other things._

_Adam shrugged and smiled, "You can't blame me for not being so interested in these old artifacts as my cousin."_

_Claire smiled, "Yeah, I don't blame you, seeing as how I feel the same way as you about the artifacts."_

_Adam laughed, "So where are you from?"_

"_I'm from New York, and I came here for vacation too." Claire answered. "What about you?"_

"_I'm from California." Adam said._

"_Oh, all the way across the country." Claire said._

_Adam nodded, "Yeah."_

_Before Claire could speak again, Claire's mom and dad came into the room._

"_Claire, there you are!" Claire's mom exclaimed, "We were looking all over for you!"_

"_Where's Todd?" Claire's dad asked, looking around._

_Realization dawned on Claire. "Oh right, he went...somewhere."_

"_You mean, you just left your brother alone to wander around?" Claire's mom yelled._

"_No, no, it wasn't like that." Claire said, "I was chasing Todd, because he took an embarrassing picture of me, and then he just disappeared."_

"_I'll tell you what's going to disappear," Claire's dad yelled, "your allowance!"_

_Claire gasped, "But, that's not fair! It wasn't my fault that Todd got lost!"_

"_Come on," Judi said, pulling Claire away from Adam. "we're going to find your brother now."_

_Claire didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to stay with Adam for a bit longer, but part of her knew that she should go help her parents find Todd. Claire managed to give a half-wave goodbye to Adam as she left the room._

_Claire and her parents wandered through the museum, calling out Todd's name._

"_Todd, where are you?" Claire's mom yelled._

"_Todd, get your butt out here right now!" Claire yelled, not caring if people were staring at her._

"_Claire, don't say that." Claire's dad told her._

_Claire rolled her eyes, "Why not? I bet Todd is just hiding somewhere, waiting to scare us or something."_

"_Stop blaming it on your brother, Claire." Claire's mom said, "If you didn't lose him in the first place, we wouldn't have to be looking for him right now."_

"_Oh, sure, blame it all on me, nothing's Todd's fault." Claire muttered._

_They finally found Todd in a room with animal statues. _

"_There you are, Todd!" Claire's mom cried out. She ran to Todd and picked him and hugged him._

_Todd scrunched up his face and tried to wriggle out of his mom's grasp._

"_Yeah, here I am." Todd said, "I was here the whole time, taking pictures." He innocently held up the camera._

"_Give me that, you little brat." Claire tried to grab the camera out of Todd's hand._

_Again, Todd was too fast for her. He backed away from Claire and started to run away from her. _

"_Todd, don't!" Claire's dad said, stopping Todd in his tracks._

_Claire smirked at Todd, giving him a triumphant smile._

_Todd stuck out his tongue at Claire, but he reluctantly went back. _

_Claire and her family went outside next to see the beautiful scenery. There were beautiful fountains, gardens, trees and plants everywhere. _

_And of course, with fountains came more statues. _

_Todd, being the statue obsessed person, immediately ran to the nearest statue he saw. He struck a pose next to the statue. "Mom," he called out, "take a picture of me!"_

"_Not right now, honey!" Judi said, who was busy looking at some plants. _

"_Here, I'll take a picture of you." Claire said, taking the camera from Todd._

_Todd looked shocked, but he didn't refuse. "Ok, thanks."_

_Claire smiled secretly, "No problem."_

_Todd struck his pose again. _

"_Ok, now lean further away from the statue, you're covering it." Claire told Todd. _

_Todd moved a bit further away from the statue._

"_More," Claire said, "keep moving until I tell you to stop."_

_Todd kept moving away until he was right at the edge. He lost his balance and fell down. _

Snap! _Claire took the picture. She smiled and threw the camera to Todd. "Perfect!" She laughed and walked away. _

"_What was that for?" Todd asked, running after Claire._

_Claire stopped so suddenly that Todd nearly collided into her._

"_That was for revenge." Claire said, "That was for taking that embarrassing pictures of me." Claire turned back around and started walking again. _

"_You're a total butt-head!" Todd yelled after her._

"_It takes one to know one!" Claire yelled back, smirking. _

_Claire kept walking until she stumbled across a secret looking garden._

"_Whoa, what is this place?" Claire wondered out loud._

_She looked around and saw and old fountain. Tall tress aligned in a circle around the fountain, and colorful flowers that were all over the garden._

_This was probably the only thing Claire liked about the whole museum. Well, that is, if this garden was a part of the museum._

_Everything looked so peaceful and beautiful. _

_But suddenly, Todd bursted through into the garden, breaking the peaceful silence._

"_Oooh, it's a secret hiding place!" Todd exclaimed._

"_What are you doing here?" Claire asked, "I thought you were with mom and dad."_

"_I can be here if I want to!" Todd said, defiantly. _

_Claire rolled her eyes, "How did you get here?"_

_Todd shrugged, "I don't know, I was trying to find you and then I just came to this place."_

_Claire nodded, "Isn't this place so beautiful?"_

_Todd snorted, "Beautiful- I don't think so. Cool- totally."_

_Claire rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you have your opinions, and I have mine."_

_Todd looked around and said, "I dare you to jump on those steps."_

_Claire looked at what Todd was talking about. "No, I'm not going to do that! Not after what you did to me earlier."_

_Todd laughed, "I promise I won't take a pictures of you this time."_

_Before Claire could answer, Adam and Alessandro entered the garden._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" Claire asked Adam._

"_I was just about to ask you the same thing." Adam said, "Alessandro wanted to show me this place."_

"_This is a special place," Alessandro said, "you are not supposed to fool around in here."_

_Claire shook her head, "I wasn't fooling around."_

_Alessandro shook his head, "I was talking to him." He pointed to Todd._

_Claire laughed, "Yeah, Todd, you hear that? Don't fool around in here."_

"_What were you guys doing in here?" Adam asked._

"_Todd was daring me to do something completely stupid." Claire answered. _

"_And Todd is...?" Adam asked._

"_Oh, Todd is my annoying brother." Claire introduced._

"_Hey, I'm not annoying!" Todd objected._

"_What was Todd daring you to do?" Adam asked._

"_He wanted me to jump on those steps." Claire said._

_Adam looked at the steps. "Wow, they're giant steps. It would be hard for you to jump."_

_Claire nodded, "Exactly, and that's why I'm not going to do the stupid dare."_

_Adam grinned suddenly, "I'll do it if you do it."_

_Claire looked shocked, "What? No way."_

"_Come on, it'll be fun." Adam said, "You said that this place was totally boring. So why not make it a bit interesting?"_

_Claire sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."_

_Adam smiled, "Great."_

"_But," Claire said, "Only if you go first."_

"_Deal."_

_Adam went over to the steps and he climbed onto the first one. The first step was a couple feet higher than him, but he had no trouble getting on it.  
_

_He quickly jumped to all of the steps, and then he jumped down, landing right in front of Claire. "Your turn."_

_Claire gave Adam a nervous smile and slowly made her way over to the steps. _

_She took a tentative step towards the first step. She managed to get onto the first step without tripping or falling. She proceeded to make her way all the way to the top. _

"_Don't fall, Claire!" Todd called out to her, making Claire even more nervous than she already was._

_Claire was almost to the top, and the last step was the furthest away. She put one foot forward, reaching for the last step, but she missed. The rest of her body followed and she fell. _

"_Claire!" Adam yelled, rushing to Claire._

_Todd looked shocked and scared, he ran to his sister._

_Claire's eyes were closed, and she wasn't responding. _

"_Claire, wake up!" Adam shook Claire, but she still didn't wake up._

_Todd started freaking out, "Oh my god, I killed my sister!"_

"_Be quiet, you leetle kid." Alessandro snapped._

_Claire's eyes fluttered open a moment later. "Ow, my head hurts." She complained._

"_Claire, you're alive!" Todd yelled, running to his sister and hugging her._

_Claire looked confused, "Um, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

_Adam looked immensely relieved and laughed, "You don't know what just happened to you, do you?"_

"_Um, no, not really."_

"_You fell like twenty feet!" Todd exclaimed._

_Claire raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "I fell twenty feet?"_

"_No, more like only a few feet." Adam corrected._

_Claire got up and brushed the dust off her body.. "Oh yeah, I remember, duh."_

_Alessandro sniffed, "You immature kids have to be more careful."_

"_Whoa," Claire said, shocked at how pissed Alessandro was, "concerned, much?"_

_Adam smiled wanly, "Yeah, since Alessandro is a bit older than us, he feels like he should be the one responsible of us, and that he should be the one to take care of us."_

_Claire smiled and nodded. "Speaking of age, how old are you? I never asked you that."_

"_I'm fourteen," Adam answered, "what about you?"_

"_Same."_

_Adam smiled, "Cool."_

"_I think we should get going now." Claire said, "Our parents are probably looking for us."_

_Adam nodded, "Ok, let's go."_

'_Oh, you guys can still stay here, I was just talking about Todd and I." Claire clarified._

_Adam shook his head, "No, it's ok, Alessandro and I were just about done here, anyways." He looked at Alessandro, "Right?"_

_Alessandro sighed and nodded stiffly, "Sí."_

"_Ok, then let's go." Claire said, making her way back outside._

_Adam, Todd, and Alessandro followed Claire outside into the bright sunshine._

_Claire saw her parents ahead of them, and she turned to Adam, "Well, I have to go now."_

_Adam nodded and smiled, "Will I ever see you again?"_

_Claire shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."_

"_Ok, bye, I'll see you around,." Adam said, "hopefully."_

"_Ok, ok, enough of the lovey dovey stuff." Todd interrupted._

_Claire blushed, "Bye, Adam."_

"_Ahem."_

"_Oh, bye, Alessandro." Claire quickly said._

_Claire and Todd walked back to their parents. Their parents didn't even notice that they were gone for a while. _

_A few minutes later, Claire got back into the taxi, and she was on her way back to the hotel. _

"_So, Claire, what was your favorite part of the museum?" Judi asked._

"_Huh? What?" Claire said, she had been thinking about Adam._

"_I said, what was your favorite part of the museum?" Judi repeated._

"_Oh, probably the secret garden." Claire replied easily._

"_What? What secret garden?" Judi asked, looking confused. "There was no secret garden."_

_Claire remembered that her parents didn't know that there was a secret garden, so she said, "Oh, I just meant the gardens in general, they all looked so mysterious and secretive."_

_Judi nodded as if she understood what Claire was talking about._

"_You want to know what I like the best?" Todd exclaimed._

"_There's no need, Todd, we all know what you liked the best." Claire said, rolling her eyes._

"_Let Todd speak, honey." Judi said._

"_I liked the statues the best!" Todd smiled._

"_No duh." Claire muttered, "What else?"_

_For the rest of the ride, Claire thought about Adam. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was super sweet, funny, and cute._

_Claire sighed, wondering if she would ever actually get to meet Adam again._

* * *

Claire groaned, reliving all the things that happened yesterday. She pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep, to try to get rid of her headache. 

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note-**** Hey, so I'm thinking about writing a new story...and I wanted to know which pairings you would prefer. So-here's the list of choices to vote on!**

* * *

**LIST**

**Massie and Derrington**

**Or**

**Massie and Cam**

**---**

**Claire and Cam**

**Or**

**Claire and Josh**

**---**

**Alicia and Josh**

**Or**

**Can't think of another pair for Alicia!**

* * *

**If what you prefer isn't on here, please let me know which pairings you would like! Please vote ASAP, like right after you read this note!!! **

**Thanks!**


	17. Author's Note, Results from the Voting!

**Author's Note-****Hey, here are the results for the voting. Thanks to everyone who voted! I'm going to give you a short summary about what my new story is going to be about. **

* * *

**Massie and Derrington – 13**

**Massie and Cam- 1**

**Massie and Chris Abeley- 1**

**---**

**Claire and Cam- 10**

**Claire and Josh- 5**

**---**

**Alicia and Josh-7**

**Alicia and Cam- 3**

**Alicia and a new guy- 2**

**So- I guess it's going to be Massie and Derrington, Claire and Cam, and Alicia and Josh. Although, when I tell you the short summary, I'm not sure if might want to change your mind about your votes.**

* * *

**SUMMARY-**

**Basically, the five girls are now all grown up, and they are all 19 years old. There's going to be a lot of jealousy, love, possible hatred, drama, excitement, etc. **

**The basic idea is that every one of the girls has to get a boyfriend or husband soon. So, some of the girls will get arranged marriages, while some of the girls find their boyfriend or husband on their own. I don't want to give away too much, (maybe I already did!) so what I'm going to tell you, might change your mind about your votes. **

**The pairings that you guys chose are supposedly how you want them to end up together, right? However, as part of the plot, there is going to be some break ups and other trouble. **

**So-the big question is, for the pairings that you voted for, do you want that to END up that way, or do you want the pairings to BEGIN that way, and then maybe possibly change.**

**I'm sorry if this sounds really confusing to you! If you're confused or if you have any questions to ask me, PM me! Or, you can just ask me the question with your vote. **

**So, for the winning pairs, I'm going to have them START out that way in the beginning. There's no guarantee that I won't change them later on. **

**If you want your fav couples to END OUT that way and not necessarily START OUT that way too, then please vote again!!**

**If you want your fav couples to START OUT that way, and very likely to END OUT broken up, then please also vote again!**

**In conclusion, PLEASE VOTE AGAIN and this time when you vote, put START OUT or END OUT next to your pairings. **

**Most likely, if you put START OUT, then I will change them later on. And if you put END OUT, then I will obviously start out with different couples.**

**Sorry if you're REALLY confused!! Just vote again! This means a lot to me, because I want to your opinion, if you don't want to vote again, then that's ok. I'll decide myself. REMEMBER TO VOTE!! THANKS! **

**XOXO-**

**-pinkharts-**

**P.S.- After this, I'm going to type up the character introductions for the new story. So after reading and voting, check my profile to see if my new story is up!**


	18. Ay Caramba!

**Author's Note-****This chapter is going to be about Alicia. I thought this chapter was going to be pretty short, but I guess it's not! Ugh, only two more days (including today) until school starts again! Anyways, R&R!!!**

**Mexico**

**Alicia's Cousins'House**

**Monday- 2:10 P.M.**

The taxi rolled to a stop in front of a nice looking beach house. Alicia stepped out of the taxi and into the bright sunshine. She had just arrived in Mexico, and she was super excited to get to her cousins' house.

Just like her family, her cousins were really rich too. Alicia excitedly walked to the front door of the beach house. But before she could ring the doorbell, the door bursted open.

"Hola, Alicia, venga aquí!" Alicia's aunt exclaimed, her arms outstretched.

"Tía Tracy!" Alicia smiled and hugged her.

Tía Tracy kissed Alicia on either cheek. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Alicia laughed, "It's so good to see you too!"

"Come insides, all your cousins are waiting for you."

Alicia followed Tía Tracy into the house.

"Bienvenido, Alicia!" Everyone instantly shouted when Alicia entered.

Alicia gasped, she had no idea this was going to happen. The whole house was practically decorated with banners, flowers, all the glitz and glammer. There was a gigantic table in the center, filled with gourmet food and drinks.

All of Alicia's cousins rushed up to her and enveloped her in a giant hug. Only Nina was standing back with a sour expression on her face.

Alicia shuddered at the thought of having to deal with Nina. She remembered the time when Nina came to her school and had nearly taken over Massie's position as alpha. Well, not only Massie's position, but the whole PC's position. No one knew the truth about Nina, until the PC came up with a very good plan to expose her. The plan worked, and it ended up sending Nina back home. Then everything went back to normal at OCD, and Nina was forgotten.

After the group hug, Alicia walked over to Nina and gave her a cold, hard stare. "Hola, Nina."

Nina stared back at Alicia with as much hate and disgust as she could muster. "Hola, Alicia." She sneered at her.

"Oh, come on, Nina," Tía Tracy scolded, "give your cousins a warmer welcome."

Nina simply hmphed and walked away.

Tía Tracy looked apologetically at Alicia. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with Nina today."

Alicia pasted on a smile, "Oh, it's ok. I think she's just not feeling well or something."

Tía Tracy nodded, "Perhaps."

"I'm going to go upstairs to put my luggage away." Alicia said, "Can you show me my room?"

Tía Tracy smiled, "Of course, follow me."

Alicia followed her aunt upstairs into a gigantic room with a view of the ocean.

"It's so beautiful!" Alicia commented on the room, "Gracias, Tía Tracy."

"De nada, Alicia, I'm glad you like it."

Alicia set her luggage down onto the bed and was about to start unpacking.

"No, don't do that right now, Alicia," Tía Tracy said, "Come downstairs for the party, everyone is waiting for you. You can unpack later."

"Ok." Alicia agreed and went back downstairs where the party was in full swing.

"Alicia!" a little boy exclaimed, running towards Alicia.

Alicia turned around and saw her little cousins coming towards her. She laughed, and picked him up. "Hola, Thomas, did you miss me?" she asked.

Thomas nodded, "I missed you a lot! Did you miss me?"

Alicia smiled, "Yeah, of course I missed you!"

Thomas smiled, revealing his baby teeth. "Yay!"

Alicia set Thomas down on the ground, "Now go find you mommy."

"Adios!" Thomas said, and waddled off to find his mom.

Alicia turned back around and saw two of her other cousins come up to her!

"Alicia!" they squealed.

"Hey, you guys, it's so good to see you!" Alicia exclaimed, "It's been forever since I've visited you guys."

The taller girl with long hair nodded, "I know, we have to go shopping together tomorrow!"

The other girl who had short hair nodded in agreement, "Sí, we have to catch up on a lot of stuff!"

Alicia laughed, "Yeah, let's go shopping tomorrow, and after that, we can go the beach!"

"So, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Karen, the tall girl asked.

Alicia sighed and shook her head, "No, sadly I don't have a boyfriend."

"Do you at least have a crush on someone?" Annabelle, the shorter girl asked. The two girls were both a few years older than Alicia, so they had so knowledge and experience about boys and boyfriends.

Alicia smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"Oooh, who is it?" Karen asked.

"You wouldn't know him," Alicia said, "but I'll tell you his name anyway. His name is Josh Hotz."

Annabelle laughed, "Is he hot like his last name says he is?"

Alicia nodded, "Of course, that's a given."

"So, does he like you back?" Karen asked.

Alicia sighed, "I'm not sure, I think he does, but he never really does anything about it."

"Maybe because he's too shy." Annabelle suggested.

"Yeah," Karen agreed, "that's how it was with my boyfriend at first."

Alicia looked at her cousins, "You think so?"

They both nodded, "Yeah, you should go talk to him about this situation sometime."

Alicia smiled, "Thanks for the advice, you guys."

Annabelle smiled, "De nada, that's what cousins are for."

Karen spotted someone familiar in the crowd, "Oh, I got go to now! Talk to you later!"

"Ok, see you later!" Alicia said, waving goodbye to Karen.

Annabelle looked down at her watch, "I should get going too, I have to meet up with my boyfriend soon."

Alicia smiled, "Ok, bye."

"Don't forget about the shopping tomorrow!" Annabelle called out, as she walked away slowly.

Alicia smiled, everything was going perfectly for her first day in Mexico. Well, everything except for Nina.

Suddenly someone tapped Alicia on the back. She spun around and saw herself face to face with a hottie.

"Hey, do I know you?" Alicia asked, flashing him a brilliant smile, "You're not one of my cousins."

The guy laughed, "No, I'm not one of your cousins, I am one of your cousin's friend though."

"He's my _boyfriend, _to be exact." Nina interjected, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist protectively. She glared at Alicia as is she was trying to steal her boyfriend.

_Great, someone who has to do with Nina._

"What's your name?" Alicia asked.

"Tyler Collins." Nina quickly answered for him.

Alicia looked at Nina, "I wasn't asking you, Nina. Anyways, how old are you?"

"He's 15 years old." Nina answered for him again.

Alicia sighed, she was getting exasperated. And apparently, Tyler was too. Alicia was trying to have a conversation with Tyler, not Nina.

"Honey, why don't you go mingle with some people?" Tyler suggested.

Nina sighed, it was clear that she didn't want to leave, but she agreed. "Fine." She slowly walked away, casting one more glance at Tyler and Alicia.

"Sorry she's so uptight right now." Tyler apologized.

Alicia snorted, "Right now? Try every single day."

Tyler laughed, "Really?"

Alicia nodded, "She went to my school once and it was a complete disaster."

"Well, I've only been with her for a few months." Tyler said.

"That means you've only seen the good side of her." Alicia stated.

"You mean Nina has a bad side?" Tyler asked.

Alicia nodded, "Of course, everyone does."

Tyler smiled, "Then you have a bad side, too."

Alicia smiled, "Well, it's more like a sly and devious side."

"Ooh, I like girls with devious sides." Tyler said, grinning.

Alicia nearly gasped, was Tyler flirting with her? Then she smiled, well, it was just meaningless flirting. Nothing was going to happen, right?

"Well, guess what?" Alicia said, "I like boys who are hawt."

Tyler smiled slyly and took a step closer to Alicia. "I like girls like you."

Alicia barely breathed and whispered, "And I like boys like you."

Tyler took another step forward, closed his eyes and leaned closer to Alicia.

A picture of Josh flashed in Alicia's mind, and at the last second, Alicia turned her head sideways to avoid contact.

Tyler's kiss ended up on Alicia's cheek.

Tyler pulled away, and he looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that. You look a lot like Nina." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Alicia smiled a bit, "It's ok, it was my fault too."

Tyler cleared his throat, "So, um, it would be better if Nina didn't know about this."

Alicia nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Tyler smiled, "Thanks, I should go now. See you later."

"Bye." Alicia waved goodbye to Tyler as he disappeared into the crowd.

Alicia touched the cheek where Tyler had just kissed her and she sighed. She couldn't believe Tyler had kissed her. She hoped there wouldn't be any more surprises.

Alicia's cell phone suddenly rang. Who would be calling her right now? _Ehmagawd, it's Josh! Why does he have to call now?"_

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Hey, Alicia!" came Josh's cheery voice.

Alicia grimaced, thinking about what had just happened with Tyler. "Oh, hey, Josh."

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, detecting the glumness in Alicia's voice. "Are you bored there?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Alicia quickly said, "I'm just kind of tired. There has been lots of surprises today, and it's kind of overwhelming me a bit."

"Oh, ok, then I'll call you later when you're all settled, ok?" Josh asked.

Alicia smiled at how kind Josh was being. "Yeah, ok, thanks."

"Bye, talk to you later." Josh said.

"Bye." Alicia hung up. Her cell phone rang again. Alicia grumbled, and wondered who it could be this time.

"Hello?" Alicia picked up again.

"Hi, honey!" Alicia's mom chirped. "How are you?"

Alicia smiled, "Hey, mom, I'm pretty good."

"Good, I was worried about you." Alicia's mom said.

"You don't have to worry about me, mom, I'm fine." Alicia reassured.

Her mom sighed, "Ok, I was just making sure. I love you, Alicia."

"Bye, mom. I love you too." Alicia said and then hung up. She sighed, _Finally, some peace._

"Hola, Leechy Leesh." A rude voice called out to her.

Alicia groaned and turned around, bracing herself for the person she was going to meet.

Alicia's cousin, Drew, was strolling towards her with a smirk on his face. He was the same age as Alicia.

"Alicia glowered at Drew, "What do you want?"

Drew laughed, "Nothing, I just wanted to say hello to my favorite cousin."

"Yeah, and you would call your favorite cousins, Leech Leesh?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

Alicia had earned that horrible nickname when she was little. She and her family had went on a camping trip with Drew's family.

* * *

"_Mommy, I'm hungwy." Five year old, Alicia complained. _

"_Why don't you go find some food in the bag?" Alicia's mom told her. _

"_Me go with you too." Drew said, following Alicia. "Me hungwy."_

_Alicia walked over to the giant bag of food. She reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of leeches!_

"_Why is the food wiggling and moving around?" Alicia asked, staring at the leeches. "Chocolate covered raisins don't move!"_

"_That's because they aren't chocolate covered raisins, dumbo!" Drew exclaimed, "They are nasty leeches!"_

_Alicia let out an earsplitting shriek, dropping the leeches on the ground. She ran around shaking her hand as hard as she could, trying to get all of the leeches off._

_The adults came running out of their tents. _

"_What's wrong, honey?" Alicia's mom asked._

_Alicia pointed to the wiggling leeches on the ground._

"_Did they bite you?" Alicia's mom asked._

_Alicia shook her head, "No."_

_Her mom smiled, "Then you're ok."_

_Meanwhile, Derw was cracking up. "Leechy Leesh, Alicia is Leechy Leesh!" He pointed at Alicia._

"_Don't say that, Drew!" Drew's mom scolded, "Say sorry to Alicia!"_

_Drew pouted and looked down at his feet. "Sowy."_

_Alicia smiled slyly, "That's ok." She bravely picked up a leech from the gounr and threw it at Drew with all her might._

_It hit Drew right in the face and he started screaming and yelling like a girl._

_Alicia giggled, enjoying the sight of her cousins running around and screaming his head off._

"_Alicia!" Alicia's mom exclaimed, "that wasn't nice! Go apologize to Drew!"_

_Alicia sighed, "Sowy, Drew."_

_Drew came closer and hugged Alicia. "It's ok." Then he dropped a giant leech down into Alicia's shirt._

"_Drew!" Alicia shrieked, jumping up and down to get rid of the leech. "You're a big meanie!"_

_And this went on and on throughout the whole trip. Whenever either one of the kids found something gross, he or she would either throw or stuff it down the other person's shirt. From that day on, Drew would call Alicia, Leechy Leesh. _

* * *

"So, what have you been up to?" Alicia asked, "Have you gotten into any trouble lately?" 

"Well, for you information, I haven't gotten into any trouble." Drew said.

"Wow, that's a surprise." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"And I have a girlfriend," Drew said, smugly, "What about you?"

Alicia avoided that question. "Where is your girlfriend, then? I don't see her anywhere." She looked around as if she was searching for Drew's girlfriend. "Oh, wait, don't tell me, is your girlfriend invisible, or even better yet, is she completely made up?"

Drew laughed bitterly, "You still have your humor, I see. For your information, I didn't invite my girlfirned here, because frankly, I thought it was totally uneccesary."

Alicia smirked, "Good, she isn't welcomed here, anyways."

Drew scoffed, "Believe me, I didn't want to be here, but I was forced to come here."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I could care less about you and your girlfriend. I'm going to go talk to some decent people, unlike you." With that said, Alicia threw Drew one last glare and then walked away.

As Alicia walked through the crowd, she caught a glimpse of Tyler. He caught her eyes, and Alicia blushed. She quickly turned her head around towards the other direction.

Alicia spotted one of her uncles near the refreshment tables.

"Tío Oliver!" Alicia called out.

Tío Oliver turned around and smiled, "Alicia, como está?"

"Bien, gracias, y tú?" Alicia answered.

"I'm wonderful, thanks." Tío Oliver said, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Alicia nodded, "Yeah, I'm so happy I came back this summer!"

"How long are you staying here?" Tío Oliver asked.

"For eight whole weeks." Alicia answered.

Tío Oliver smiled, "Good, then you can catch up on a lot of things you missed."

"Yeah," Alicia said, "I want to go talk to some other people, so I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Tío Oliver nodded, "Of course, bye."

Alicia waved goodbye and walked away.

The truth was that Alicia was really tired, and she didn't want any more surprises or drama happening to her. She decided to go upstairs to her room and ditch her own party. As Alicia was in bed, she thought about the things that had happened. Accidentally kissing Tyler, talking to Drew, meeting up with Annabelle and Karen, and talking to many other people. Although there were some bad things that happened, all in all, everything went quite well for her first day in Mexico.

---

**I originally was going to make this chapter a lot shorter, but then I just got so many good ideas that I just had to put in, so there you have it, another long chapter! Anyways, PLEASE review! Love ya!**


	19. Kissing Isn't Allowed!

**Author's Note-**** Aww, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter about Alicia. –sniff sniff- JK. I just thought I would get more reviews… Whatever…Only 2 more chapters (including this chapter) until I get to write about Massie again! Lol, I really want to write about Massie right now, but I first have to write about Dylan and Kristen. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter that is about Kristen. **

**Camp Heartland**

**Front Yard**

**Monday- 2:24 P.M.**

After what felt like a million hours in the sweltering stinky bus, Kristen finally arrived at Camp Heartland. Camp Heartland looked pretty much the way it did online when Kristen saw it. One major thing Kristen immediately noticed when the bus rolled to a stop in front of the camp, was that everything looked pretty modern, and nothing looked outdated or weird. That was a big plus for Kristen, because she hated camps that were all outdated and weird. She didn't want to be taking a shower outside with all the other girls, and she definitely didn't want to go on nature hikes every single day.

Kristen quickly got her bags and happily got off the bus. But to her dismay, outside was even worse than the bus. The sweltering heat was making Kristen thirsty and uncomfortable. The parents were ordered to drop off their kids at a location, and then one huge bus would drive everyone over to the camp. Kristen hated the idea because then she wouldn't be able to ride in her nice, comfortable, air-conditioned car.

Everyone behind Kristen ambled off the bus, and stopped right in front of the sign that said, 'Welcome to Camp Heartland!'.

Kristen looked around the camp, the place looked deserted, until suddenly, a group of people came up to greet them.

"Welcome to Camp Heartland, boys and girls." A woman wearing a red hat greeted.

Kristen groaned, _We're not little five year olds._

"My name is Martha Selinsky. I'm the manager here." The woman said, "And these are the counselors. From left to right, "Michael, Lily, Ryan, Olivia, Evan, and Lizzie."

"Hello." All the counselors said, waving to Kristen and the kids.

"We're so glad you're here with us this summer!" Mrs. Selinsky smiled, "You all are going to have so much fun here!"

_Oh god, maybe this was a bad idea coming here. _Kristen thought, already regretting the choice she made.

"I will now put you guys into your cabin groups." Martha said, taking out a clipboard. "Ok, if I call your name, you will be with lily in Cabin 1."

Lily stepped forward.

"Megan Atkins, Denise Track, Crystal Chen, Claire Williams, and Layne Able." Mrs. Selinsky read off the list.

At the mention of the name, Layne, Kristen's head shot up. Had she heard correctly? Was the Layne she knew back home, here at Camp Heartland? Kristen looked at the group of girls who shuffled over to Lily.

Kristen relaxed, she didn't see the Layne she knew anywhere. She must have misheard the last name.

"Ok, boys, when I call you, you will go with Michael in Cabin 2." Mrs. Selinsky said, "William Adams, Matt Johnson, Sean Huntington, Zac Bell, and Sam Wang."

And this went on and on, until two cabins were left. Kristen hadn't been called yet.

"Heather Call, Ellie Waldorf, Shannon Meeks, Michelle Baer, and Kristen Gregory." Mrs. Selinsky announced, "You girls are with Lizzie in Cabin 5."

Kristen carried all her stuff and walked over to Lizzie.

"And last, but not least," Mrs. Selinsky said, "Elliot Manning, Steve Dickinson, Austin Ames, Justin Barkely, and Alex Wilson. You guys are with Evan n Cabin 6."

The last remaining boys slowly walked over to Evan. One guy with blonde hair and green eyes seemed to be super bored. It looked like he was half asleep walking towards Evan. He accidentally bumped into Kristen.

"Oh, sorry about that." The boy apologized.

Kristen smiled, "It's ok, just keep your eyes open, you look like you're sleepy."

The boy blushed and quickly walked the last few feet to Evan.

"Ok, now that you have your cabin group, it's time to move in!" Mrs. Selinsky smiled, "I will see you guys at dinner to discuss the rules and regulations." She then walked away.

"Follow me, girls." Lizzie said as she started walking towards the cabins. She stopped at the second to last cabin. "This is the cabin that you'll be staying in, go on in."

Kristen went inside and looked around. It looked pretty normal to her.

"I will give you a tour of the cabin, and then I'll give you a tour of the whole camp." Lizzie said, "But first, choose a bed to sleep on, and go put your luggage on top of it."

Kristen claimed the bed near the window and was about to put her suitcase on it, when suddenly, a tall girl with brown hair threw her luggage onto Kristen's bed.

"Hey, that's my bed!" Kristen exclaimed.

"First come, first serve." The girl replied lazily as she started to unpack.

"But I came to this bed before you did!" Kristen protested.

The girl shrugged, "Yeah, but you didn't put your luggage onto it first."

"Like that really matters." Kristen scoffed.

"Ladies, do we have a problem here?" Lizzie asked, coming up to them.

"No, she just needs to be near the window because she needs fresh air, otherwise she'll puke." Kristen replied sweetly, walking away.

Kristen ended up with a bed near the door. She didn't really mind it because it was just a bed. She put her suitcase on the bed quickly to make sure no one would steal her bed this time. She decided to unpack later on.

"Ok, everybody come here." Lizzie said, "I'm going to take you guys on the tour now."

Everyone gathered around Lizzie.

"Obviously, this room is where you guys will sleep." Lizzie started. "Through that hall are the bathrooms." She walked through the hallway and stopped at the bathrooms. "Now, you guys will have to share, because there are only two bathrooms."

"How are we suppose to share?" one girl complained, "There are five girls here."

Lizzie sighed, "Find a way."

The girl crossed her arms and frowned.

"That's the end of the cabin tour." Lizzie said, "Now I'll take you guys outside to explore the whole camp." She went outside and everyone followed her.

"These are all the cabins here." Lizzie said, pointing to the rows of cabins.

"This is the shower room, and just like the bathrooms, you guys will have to share it." Lizzie said, gesturing to the shower room.

All the girls groaned.

"No whining." Lizzie said sternly. "And up ahead is the dining hall." In front of the girls was a relatively big brown building with double doors. "We can go in for a few minutes, and then we have to leave."

Kristen went it and saw about ten tables lined up in two rows. Two giant tables were in the back and there were two other closed doors that probably lead to the kitchen.

Kristen had seen enough of the dining hall, so she went outside and waited for everyone else to be done. After that, Lizzie took them to the lake, which was supposed to be their swimming pool. There were woods next to the lake that just went on and on forever. Kristen didn't dare to go to the woods, she didn't want to be surprised or scared by weird creatures and bugs.

Ten minutes later, the tour was done and everyone returned back to the cabin.

"So, you guys have about an hour to do whatever you want, but you have to stay inside the cabin." Lizzie told the girls, "In an hour, go to the dining hall."

Kristen started unpacking her suitcase, and in less than ten minutes she was done. With nothing to do, and still fifty minutes left, Kristen decided to text her friends.

She took out her cell phone and turned it on. She started texting Massie, but when she tried to send it, it didn't work. She looked at the bars on her cell phone and there were none. Great, apparently there was no service here. Now what else could she do to kill the time?

"Oh by the way," Lizzie said, "I forgot to mention that you can write letters to your family and friends. Just give the letter to me with a stamp on it, and then I'll take care of the rest." She then left the cabin.

Kristen brightened up, if she couldn't text Massie and her friends, then she could at least write letters to them. She took out her journal and started writing a letter to Massie.

_Hey Massie, what's up? I'm here, stuck at Camp Heartland, (somewhere where you probably have never ever heard of.) with nothing to do right now. There's no cell service here, so I can't text you, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this letter to you right now. Anyways, like I said earlier, nothing much has happened yet, because we just arrived here. This annoying girl stole the bed I chose, and so I had to get another bed. Oh well, whatever, I don't really care. I wish I was somewhere exotic right now. _

Then Kristen just remembered that she didn't know where in Hawaii Massie was staying at, which meant there was no way Kristen could send the letter to her.

_Great, that was a big waste of time._ Kristen thought, as she crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash can.

Kristen took her cell phone and tried to get some service. She walked around the cabin, holding her cell phone up in various places. None of that worked. She then decided to try outside, and to Kristen's surprise, there was service there! She smiled and immediately started texting as fast as she could.

**Kristen: hey massie! **

**Massie: hey Kristen, guess wat?**

**Kristen: wat?**

**Massie: i hate being in Hawaii**

**Kristen: wat, why? U wanna trade, b/c i'm hella bored here at camp heartland**

**Massie: where's that?**

**Kristen: exactly, y do u hate hawaii tho? i'm so jealous of u!**

**Massie: so u kno how derrington's in hawaii, too?**

**Kristen: omg, no!!!!**

**Massie: oh, srry, i guess i forgot to tell u guys. anyways, he is, and he's staying at the same hotel as me.**

**Kristen: omg, no way!**

**Massie: ya, and i think i like him again…**

**Kristen: ohhhh, wowwww**

**Massie: ya, and I was having a pretty good time hanging out with derrington each day, until this Jessica girl shows up one day and practically ruins everything!**

**Kristen: awwww, how?**

**Massie: well, Jessica apparently knows derrington, and she just happened to be at this beach the same time we were.**

**Kristen: here, lemme call u, so it'll be way easier.**

**Massie: kk**

"Hey Massie." Kristen greeted, once Massie had picked up.

"Hey." Massie glumly said back. She was really depressed and disappointed.

"So, continue your story." Kristen prompted.

"Ok, so then Jessica apparently thinks she can just waltz up to us and interrupt Derrington and I on our little date-"

"You guys went out on a date?" Kristen exclaimed, cutting Massie off.

Massie sighed, "No, not really, it was just like a friend kind of date."

"Oh."

"Anyways, so she just comes up to us and starts talking to Derrington," Massie continued. "as if I wasn't there, staring at her strangely."

"Wow, talk about awkward." Kristen remarked.

"Yeah, so I just decided to leave, so those two can "catch" up on things." Massie said.

Kristen smiled, imagining the air quotes Massie was putting around the word, catch.

"However, Derrington didn't want me to leave, so he begged me to stay." Massie said.

"Why didn't you stay, then?" Kristen asked.

"Because, then it would have been super awkward." Massie pointed out, "Duh."

"Oh, right." Kristen realized.

"So I just climbed into the taxi and drove away." Massie said, concluding her story, "I could see that Jessica was happy about me leaving. She feigned kindness to me when I wanted to leave. She tried to convince me to stay and all that other stuff, but I wasn't buying any of her crap. I knew she wanted me to leave, and she was glad to see me leave."

"Ooh, I feel so bad for you right now." Kristen sympathized.

Massie sighed, "Yeah, but it's not doing any good to me right now."

"I wish I could go over there right now to give you a giant hug." Kristen said.

Massie laughed, "Thanks, I appreciate your offer."

Kristen laughed back, "No problem, anytime."

Kristen suddenly saw Lizzie coming towards the cabin.

"Crap, I got to go now." Kristen quickly said.

"What? Don't hang up on me!" Massie whined.

"I'm really sorry," Kristen apologized, "I'll call you as soon as I can! Bye!" She hung up and quickly went inside before Lizzie caught her being outside.

"Ok, you girls can go to the dining hall now, if you want to." Lizzie announced.

Kristen looked down at her watch and was surprised. She didn't notice she had spent almost 45 minutes texting and talking to Massie. She decided to head to the dining hall.

Kristen got to the dining hall and saw that a lot of kids were arriving quickly. Since she didn't know anyone yet, she decided to grab an empty table. Suddenly, a boy sat down at Kristen's table. It was the boy who had bumped into her earlier when they had just arrived at Camp Heartland.

"Hey, I figured I would come sit at your table." The boy said, smiling at Kristen. "I didn't introduce myself to you earlier." He laughed, referring to the little accidental bumping incident earlier.

Kristen laughed, "Oh, I was wondering why you suddenly came here to sit."

The boy shrugged, "Well, I don't know anyone here."

"Same here, which is why I was sitting alone here."

"Until I came," the boy added.

Kristen nodded, "Yeah, until you came. My name's Kristen Gregory." Kristen said, sticking out her hand.

"Alex Wilson," The boy said, shaking Kristen's hand. "nice to meet you."

Kristen smiled, "Nice to meet you too." not only did Alex seem like a cool, smart guy, he was also super ah-dorable.

"Well, now that we're introduced to each other, why don't we go get some food?" Alex suggested.

Kristen nodded, "Sure." She got up from the table.

But then, Mrs. Selinsky appeared in front of the dining hall. "I'm going to explain the rules to you guys now."

Kristen sat back down. "Or not."

Mrs. Selinsky waited for everyone to quiet down before starting. "First, I'll tell you the main rules and then I'll tell you guys the schedule. Everyone will go to sleep at 9 P.M. and if you're not in bed by 9, then your cabin will get points marked off. Every cabin starts out with ten points. So how do you earn points? Well, it's very simple, one way to earn some points is to have your cabin table have the least leftover of food at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Which reminds me, after I'm done with this speech, you guys will have to switch tables, because you need to sit with your cabin mates."

Kristen heard lots of people groan.

"You can also help around the camp, whether it is cleaning up, helping the cabin counselors, or just anything that would help the camp become a better place. You can also earn points by having the cleanest cabin. Each day, I will come into your cabins and inspect them. The cabin that's the cleanest will automatically get five points added to their chart. Now, back to the curfew, if any of the counselors or I catch you outside after curfew, your cabin will get twenty points taken away. There will be absolutely no kissing at camp and any other type of stuff like that. Again, if we catch you kissing someone, your cabin will get points taken off. Not only that, you will also miss swimming, and any other fun activities that day."

Kristen scoffed quietly, "What's wrong with kissing?"

Alex smiled, "So you're saying you actually enjoy kissing?"

Kristen blushed because she had never actually kissed anyone. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

Alex's green eyes twinkled with amusement. "Oh, really?" Then what did you mean?"

Kristen faced Alex. "I just meant that there's absolutely nothing wrong with kissing."

Alex smiled, "Yeah, I agree with you. Mrs. Selinsky is acting like our parents or something. She's being super strict on dating, relationships, stuff like that."

Kristen laughed, "Yeah, I totally know what you mean. Mrs. Selinsky acts like my mom, which sucks because one of the main reason I came here, was to get away from my mom for a while."

"Oh, so you've never had a boyfriend before?" Alex asked, looking a bit surprised.

Kristen smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised that you being such a cute girl, and never having a boyfriend is kind of surprising to me." Alex said, "Though, I should be happy, because if you had a boyfriend, I would be totally jealous."

Kristen blushed, was Alex flirting with her? Was he hinting to Kristen that he wanted to be her boyfriend? Not knowing what to say, Kristen turned back around, facing Mrs. Selinsky who was still rambling on about the rules.

"Now, I will tell you the schedule," Mrs. Selinsky said, "at 7:30 A.M., everyone wakes up and eight o' clock is breakfast time. After breakfast, you all return back to your cabin for an hours, in which you will being cleaning up your cabin so it will be completely spotless for the morning inspection. After that, you and your cabin mates will go outside into the wilderness to explore."

Kristen groaned, this was the exact thing she didn't want to do. She didn't want to go on some boring old hike, she wanted to have fun.

"When you come back, it'll be lunch time. When lunch is over, everyone will meet at the amphitheater. There will be a competition held everyday at the amphitheater." Mrs. Selinsky said, "It will sometimes be cabins against cabins, and sometime it will be partners against partners."

"I'm with you." Alex automatically said to Kristen.

Kristen smiled, "'Kay."

"After the competition, everyone will be able to go swimming in the lake."

A few people cheered, while other people were kind of grossed out at the thought of going swimming in a lake.

"Aren't there leeches and other nasty creatures in the lake?" A girl asked, scrunching up her face.

Mrs. Selinsky shook her head, "No, the lake is completely free of leeches. I promise you."

"Isn't the water dirty?" Another girl asked.

Mrs. Selinsky sighed, "If you don't want to go swimming, that's fine. But let me tlel you something, if you're not going swimming, then you'll be missing out on one of the best things here."

Some people looked relieved.

"Anyways, after swimming, everyone will return back to their cabins. For two hours, you and your cabin mates will do activities together. Or, you guys could do things on your own. You just need to relax after all the swimming. "Then, it's free time. You guys can go outside or stay inside and do whatever you want. We will have sports equipments outside, so you can play some sports."

Kristen smiled, "Yes, I can practice soccer!"

Alex smiled "You play soccer?"

Kristen nodded, "Yeah, I love soccer. I'm on my school soccer team."

"Cool, I play soccer too, and I'm also on the soccer team."

_Ehmagawd, we already have something in common!_ Kristen thought happily.

"After that, it's dinner time for about an hour. After that, everyone will go to the amphitheater once again, and this time, the cabin counselors will perform a skit or something that they've put together. After the performance, it's time to go back to your cabin. You will have to go to sleep at that time. Like I said earlier, no one can go out after 9:30 P.M. So that's the schedule." Mrs. Selinsky finally concluded, "But just to let you know, the schedule won't always be like that. It might change sometimes."

_Hopefully there won't be a lot of hiking to do._

"So, that's the end of my little speech." Mrs. Selinsky said, "Enjoy your dinner, remember, you have to sit with your cabin mates. We won't count the leftovers today, but we'll start tomoroow. Also, there will be no skits after dinner, since you guys are all probably very tired, you all will go back to your cabins earlier." She then walked away.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Alex said, getting up. "Bye."

Kristen waved to Alex and smiled, "Bye." She too got up and looked for her table. She spotted the girl who had taken her bed earlier sitting a table, and Kristen knew that was her table. She decided to first get some food. There was pizza, salad, fruit, and many other things. Kristen decided to get pizza and fruit and then she walked over to her table. She plopped herself down at the closet chair at the table.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" The bed-stealing girl snapped, looking up from her food.

Kristen rolled her eyes, "I'm in the same cabin as you." She gave the girl a _What the hell is wrong with you? _look, and then muttered under her breath, "Duh."

The girl sniffed, "Whatever." and she turned her attention back to her food.

For the remaining time of dinner, no one spoke at all. The only sound you could hear was the clinking noise from the forks and spoons, and the loud, very ah-nnoying sound of people chewing. After what seemed like an eternity to Kristen, dinner was finally over. Everyone dumped their trash into the trash can and left the dining hall. Kristen went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She took out her notebook and started doodling in it. She made up a list of things to do during her stay here at Camp Heartland.

1. Find out if Alex is interested in me.

2. Text to Massie and everyone else at least once a day.

3. Practice soccer for about an hour.

4. See if Alex wants to play soccer with me.

5. If Alex is actually interested in me, try to get him to be my boyfriend.

6. If he becomes my boyfriend, try to kiss and not get caught.

7. Possibly sneak out in the middle of the night with Alex, and not get caught.

8. Be the cabin that has the most points in the end.

9. Don't break a bone or anything like that.

10. HAVE FUN!

Kristen thought that ten things were good for now. She stopped writing and slipped her notebook under her pillow. She closed her eyes and started fantasizing about Alex. She wondered what would happen tomorrow…

---

**SO-did you like it? Hope you did. Sorry that the ending was kinda crappy… I'm currently trying to update Chapter 34 of ****My Own Version of Sealed With a Diss**** as fast as I can! Sorry it's taking so long!! Anyways, please review!!!! Luv ya!**


	20. Nothing Worse Than Losing Your Luggage

**Author's Note-****Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long! School is really busy (as usual) and there's lots of HW. Oh ya-next chapter is going to be about Massie! Yay, I'm sure all of you guys have been waiting for it. If you R&R, then you'll get to find out what happens to Massie! BTW-go to my profile and vote on my poll! And also check out the Clique characters on my profile for the pictures on how I think they look like. So, R&R like crazy!!**

**The Caribbean Airport**

**Gate A**

**Tuesday: 3:00 P.M.**

Dylan lifted her black D&G sunglasses and squinted outside the window, looking into the bright big sun. After hours of sleeping, the sun was a bit of a strain for Dylan. She grabbed her green Cloé purse and got off the plane. Once outside, she immediately strayed away from her parents, wandering around the airport.

Over, the plane flight was pretty good, save for the food. The plane food was the worst food anyone could ever eat. But enough about crappy food, Dylan was here to enjoy her vacation. And that apparently started with a hottie, because Dylan instantly spotted a tall blonde guy standing a few feet in front of her.

Dylan decided to approach him. Dylan took off her D&G sunglasses and smiled at him. "Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?" she asked.

The boy smiled at her, "I have two things to say to you. One, the bathroom is right behind you. Two, I know you really weren't lost."

Dylan put on her sunglasses and blushed furiously. "Was it really that obvious?" she mumbled.

The guy laughed, "Yeah, but don't worry, if I had spotted you first, I probably would have done the same thing as you."

Dylan smiled, "Really?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah,"

"So, where are you from and how old are you?" Dylan asked.

"New York," he answered.

"Ehmagawd, no way!" Dylan exclaimed, "Me too!"

The boy nodded, "Cool, and I'm 14 right now, but I'm turning 15 in a couple of months."

"I'm 14 too," Dylan said.

Suddenly, Dylan heard someone call her name.

"Dylan, Dylan!"

Dylan turned around and saw her mom walking briskly towards her.

Dylan groaned, she didn't want to be with her mom right now. "What, mom?"

"Don't you ever go off running away like that." Merri-Lee scolded.

"What? I didn't run away, I was…looking for a bathroom!" Dylan contradicted.

"Well, you should have at least told me."

"Yeah, yeah," Dylan mumbled, embarrassed that the hottie was taking in the scene.

"Come on, we have to go now." Merri-Lee said.

Dylan groaned and turned back around to face the boy. "Sorry, got to go now."

The boy smiled understandingly, "Ok, bye."

Dylan smiled and waved, "Bye." She caught up to her mom who was already walking away.

Dylan's mom led her to the luggage pick up place, where it was completely crowded. Dylan instantly got bored watching the machine go round and round. She sat down lightly on her mom's brown LV suitcase, waiting for her luggage to arrive.

An hour later, Dylan was still waiting for her luggage. "Mom, where the hell is all my luggage?" Dylan complained. The airport was almost completely deserted.

Merri-Lee shrugged, "I don't know, honey, you should have gotten it by now. We'll just have to keep waiting."

"Gawd, this sucks." Dylan whined, "It shouldn't be taking this long."

"Just be patient, Dylan." Merri-Lee told her.

Dylan groaned, reached into her purse and took out her green I-pod. She stuck the earphones into her ears and started listening to some music. A few minutes later, she noticed that no more luggage was coming out on the machine. She took out one of her earphones and turned to her mom. "Uh, mom, did you realize that there's no more luggage anymore and I still haven't gotten my luggage?"

Merri-Lee rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, I wonder where your luggage went."

Dylan stood up, "Great, the airport lost my luggage! What a great way to start off my vacation."

"I'll go check with the front desk." Merr-Lee said, "I'll be right back, don't go running off again."

Dylan rolled her eyes and plugged the earphones back in, and the music resumed blasting in her ears.

Moments later, Dylan's mom returned with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Dylan, the airport seems to have lost your luggage."

Dylan ripped the earphones out of her ears, "WHAT? They _lost _my luggage?"

Dylan's mom smiled, "But, don't worry, they'll find it as soon as possible, and when they do, they'll send it to us."

"I am _so _going to have Alicia's dad sue the airline." Dylan declared, giving her curly red hair a toss.

"Come on, Dylan, let's get to the hotel now." Merri-Lee said. "Try to forget about your lost luggage. In fact, once we get to the hotel, I'll take you to the spa, and after that, we'll go shopping, ok?"

Dylan smiled and sighed, "Ok, fine." She got up, grabbed her purse and started walking towards the doors that led outside. _Nothing else better go wrong._

---

**Ok, yeah, I know that wasn't my best chapter…I'm really busy right now, so I'm kinda rushing to finish this chapter, so I can write about Massie. So, the more review I get, the faster I'll post up the Massie chapter! REVIEW!**

**Luv ya!**


	21. Forgiven

**Author's Note-**** Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! LOL…ya, just R&R!!!!!**

**Paradise Hotel**

**Suite 141**

**Wednesday- 8: 34 A.M.**

"Massieeeeee!" Was the first thing Massie heard when she woke up, plus the sharp, loud pounding noise of the knock. "Massie, open up!"

Massie groaned, who had the nerve to wake her up at 8 in the morning? She was about to get up and yell at the person to shut up and go away, when she suddenly realized that it was Derrington outside her room. So, she decided to keep quiet and remain in bed.

Derrington pounded on her door again. "Massie, come on, open up! I know you're in there."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and go away." She muttered.

"Massie, I'm not going to leave until you open the door and let me in." Derrington said.

Massie groaned and saw that there was no way out of this. She got up and walked slowly over to the door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door, finding herself face to face with a sweaty, red faced Derrington.

Derrington grinned, "See? I knew you were in there, you just didn't want to open the door."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Gee, I wonder why."

Derrington's face became serious and was about to say something when Massie shut the door. Derrington stuck his foot in the way and stopped the door from closing all the way.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Massie said, "I'm closing the door. And now you have to go away."

"Why?"

"Because you said that you wouldn't leave until I opened the door." Massie pointed out. "And I already did open the door, so now you can leave."

"Yeah, but you didn't let me in." Derrington retorted.

Massie groaned, "Fine, come in." She opened the door all the way and walked back to her bed, with Derrington following in behind her. Derrington sat down on couch across Massie's bed.

"What do you want?" Massie asked, running her fingers through her hair. "Are you here to humiliate me even more?"

"What? What do you mean, humiliate you?" Derrington said, "I didn't humiliate you!"

Massie scoffed, "Oh, so you mean Jessica suddenly showing up and you turning all your attention to her, leaving me alone, is _nawt _called humiliating me?"

Derrington frowned, "How did you expect me to react, Massie? I hadn't seen her for so long!" He protested, "Besides, _you _were the one who ran away."

"Oh, so that gives you the right to just completely ignore me and focus all of your attention on Jessica?" Massie fumed. "And I only 'ran' away because I thought you didn't want me with you, so that you could have your little reunion with Jessica."

Derrington grew silent.

"Gawd, I don't even know why we're here, having this ridiculous conversation right now." Massie snapped, turning her face away from Derrington.

"Mass, I'm sorry," Derrington said quietly, "I really am."

Massie gave her hair a flip towards Derrington to show that she didn't care and didn't accept his apology.

"Massie, please," Derrington begged, his voice sounding like a little puppy whining to its owner.

Massie began to soften a bit, smiling at the fact that Derrington was begging to her to forgive him. She turned back around and gave him what was supposed to be a stern look. "Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying that so I can forgive you?"

Derrington smiled in relief when he saw the semi-stern look Massie had on her face. "I'm _really really _sorry." He emphasized.

Massie grinned, "Then I guess you're forgiven." It was hard not to forgive and resist an ah-dorable, blond, shaggy-haired guy, when he is smiling and looking at you with his ah-dorable eyes.

Derrington smiled and hugged Massie. Massie immediately stiffened in Derrington's arms. She hadn't felt Derrington's embrace since last year when they broke up. One part of Massie felt really good to be in Derirngton's arms and another part of her felt that this was really awkward and was anxious to break apart.

Derrington seemed to have noticed what he had done without thinking, and quickly took his arms off of Massie. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Massie smiled softly, "Uh, yeah, it's ok."

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Massie shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't really matter."

"Ok, since there's nothing to do now, I guess I'll just see you later, ok?" Derrington said.

Massie nodded, "Ok, sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

Derrington walked to the front door and opened it. "Bye,"

"Bye," Massie said, shutting the door as Derrington left.

Massie then collapsed on her bed, all the arguing had drained most of her energy. Well, at least things were good between her and Derrington.

Suddenly, another knock came from her door. Massie got up and wondered who it was this time. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Derrington again.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you again, I was just wondering if you've seen my cell phone." Derrington said, "I think I lost it, and I can't find it anywhere."

Massie shook her head, "No, sorry, I haven't seen it either. I'll help you look for it though."

Derrington smiled, "Thanks, bye."

"No problem," Massie said, as she shut the door. Right after she closed the door, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she picked up.

"Hey, is this Derek?" a young female voice asked on the other line.

Massie wrinkled her nose, what the hell was that girl talking about? "Do I _sound _like I'm Derek?" And then it suddenly dawned on her, the voice belonged to Jessica! "Ehmagawd, you're that _bitch _from two days ago!"

Massie heard Jessica scoff, "And _you're _the weird girl who ran away from us that day."

Massie frowned, "Why are _you _calling _my _phone?"

"Uh, I'm trying to reach Derek."

"And you called my phone?" Massie said, still not believing Jessica had the nerve to call her.

"Well, that's because I accidentally forgot to give back Derek his phone." Jessica explained, "I borrowed his phone and forgot to give him back to him at the end of the day."

"Mhmm," Massie said, "I'm sure you _forgot _to give it back."

"I did!" Jessica defended, "I just need to talk to Derek about the plans we have tomorrow.""

Massie scoffed, "Ehmagawd, you guys have plans tomorrow?!?" She snapped her phone shut without even bothering to listen to what else Jessica had to say. She couldn't believe the two had plans! "Gawd, that Jessica girl is so freaking annoying." She flung the door open and stormed over to Derrington's room. She banged on his door. "Open up, Derek!"

Derrington opened the door, looking hot and shirtless. Massie felt her face turn red and forgot to speak for a moment.

"Yeah?" he said, smiling at Massie.

Massie suddenly remembered why she was in front of Derrington's room in the first place. "So, what's this plan that you and Jessica have tomorrow?"

Derrington's smiled dropped. "Uh, nothing, it was just something that we planned two days ago."

"And what exactly are those plans?" Massie demanded.

"Nothing, how did you find out?" Derrington asked.

"Jessica called me, claiming she had _forgotten _to give back your cell phone." Massie snapped.

"Oh, so that's where my cell phone has been all that time!" Derrington exclaimed. "I have to get it back from her tomorrow."

"What? You're actually going to go with her tomorrow!" Massie exclaimed, outraged that Derrington was actually going to meet up with Jessica. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Derrington complained.

"Fine, you can go, if you want," Massie snapped, "but if you are going tomorrow, don't expect me to be your friend anymore."

Derrington sighed, "Then how am I supposed to get my cell phone back?" Derrington asked.

Massie thought for a moment, "I'll get your phone back for you."

"You will?" Derrington said, looking at Massie.

Massie shrugged, "Yeah, sure, if it means that you won't be meeting Jessica."

Derrington looked a little disappointed, but then he quickly smiled. "Ok, thanks." He leaned in to hug Massie again, but Massie quickly stepped out of his way.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not done with you." Massie said, crossing her hips. "I still can't believe you made plans with _her_."

"What? It's not like it's a crime." Derrington said.

"Well, still…" At a loss for words, Massie just waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, what time and where were you guys going to meet up?"

"At the ice cream shop downtown, at 3:00." Derrington told her.

"Ok, got it," Massie said, typing the appointment into her cell phone. "Bye," she turned around and walked back to her room.

Tomorrow, she would confront Jessica and tell her to back off of Derrington. And if Jessica didn't listen to her, there would be hell to pay. Jessica didn't know who she was dealing with.

---

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Luv ya!**


	22. Bad Day

**Author's Note-**** Hey, this chapter's about Claire! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! R&R!!!!**

**The Gondola**

**Claire's Hotel Room- Room 293**

**Wednesday- 9:30 A.M.**

In a matter of days, Claire was completely better. She quickly got over her headache and aching body. Claire was absently mindedly combing her hair while watching T.V. when suddenly, Claire's little brother, Todd, came bursting into her room. "Here, have a present!" he yelled, before flinging a cupful of some green looking gelato. Todd had a deadly aim, and before Claire could respond, the gelato hit Claire right in the head, messing up her just made up hair. Todd started cracking up.

Claire let out a bloodcurdling scream, dropping her hair brush. Todd immediately stopped laughing and dashed out of Claire's room. "Todd, you are _so _dead!" Claire yelled, running after Todd, slamming the door behind her. Claire went over to her parents' room and opened the door. Well, at least she _tried _to. The door was apparently locked, so Claire jiggled the doorknob and then pounded on the door. "Let me in, you retard!"

The door opened, revealing an angry looking Mrs. Lyons. "Claire, what are you doing?" She glared furiously at Claire, crossing her hips and demanding an explanation. "And what happened to you?" she asked, looking at Claire's messed up hair.

Claire looked inside the room and saw Todd standing behind her mom, grinning like devious little child. Claire frowned and pointed at Todd. "_He _threw some kind of crap gelato at me, and it completely ruined my hair!" Claire complained, lifting up a few strands of her gelato filled hair.

Claire's mom sighed and rubbed her head. She turned towards Todd and waited for an explanation or argument. Todd looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I had nothing better to do, and I didn't know what to do with the gelato."

Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Hello? There's a thing called eating."

Todd looked up and rolled his eyes back at Claire. "It tasted nasty, it was from the little store downstairs. I didn't want it anymore."

"Well, you could have just thrown it away!" Claire yelled, trying to get most of the gelato out of her hair.

Todd was speechless and he didn't know what to say next, so he just stayed silent. "Todd, that was a really unnecessary thing to do, and as a result of that, you are grounded." Claire's mom said sternly.

"How can I be grounded?" Todd asked, "We're on a vacation, remember?" He smiled, thinking he got his mom caught, but his mom just simply smiled.

"Well, you can't have any gelato, and I mean _good yummy _gelato. You can't go shopping for a week." Mrs. Lyons began, "Why would I want to go shopping?" Todd interrupted, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I mean, shopping for _souvenirs _and stuff like that, not clothes." Mrs. Lyons corrected, "You also can't participate in any of the fun activities we do."

Todd's jaw dropped. "WHAT? Are you serious?"

"For a week," Mrs. Lyons said, "your punishment is for a week. Now start behaving and stop bothering your sister." She turned to face Claire. "Honey, go clean up, and because of what happened, you don't have to go exploring with us today. You can stay at the hotel and do whatever you want. Todd, however, has to come with us."

"What? That's not fair!" Claire heard Todd wail. She smiled at her mom, "Thanks, mom." She turned around and walked back to her room, satisfied. She immediately took a quick shower when she got back into her room. 15 minutes later, Claire looked almost as good as she did before the gelato mess. Claire took out her lap top and searched for a good gelato shop. After the little incident, Claire was really hungry for some good gelato. After five minutes of browsing the internet, Claire finally found a interesting looking gelato shop that was only about five minutes away from the hotel. Perfect, that way she could walk to the gelato shop. Claire gathered her purse and sunglasses. She dabbed on a bit of sunscreen onto her face and left her hotel room.

Despite all the Italian signs and people, Claire had no trouble reaching her destination. The cool air of the air-conditioned shop greeted Claire with a blast as she walked into the shop. She took off her sunglasses and peered at all the different kinds of gelato that were sitting behind the counter. They all looked so good and appetizing! Claire had a hard time choosing a flavor, and in the end, she went with a pink colored gelato. Claire couldn't read Italian, so she didn't know what the label said. She received her pink gelato and thanked the man. She decided to stay inside to enjoy her gelato. She didn't want it melting away quickly outside in the hot heat.

Claire took a bite of her gelato. Mmmm, it was strawberry, her favorite kind! The gelato tasted like ice cream, but only a thousand times better. Claire got out her cell phone and decided to text Massie.

**ClaireL: hey, guess wat I'm doing rite now!**

**MassieB: I dunno, wat?**

**ClaireL: guess!**

**MassieB; fine, r u swimming?**

**ClaireL: nope, guess again**

**MassieB: hanging out w/a hottie?**

**ClaireL:I wish!**

**MassieB: I dunno, just tell me!**

**ClaireL: fine, I'm eating gelato rite now!**

**MassieB: … gawd, u made eating gelato sound so exciting**

**ClaireL: don't u wish u were having gelato rite now?**

**MassieB: ew, no, do u kno how fattening gelato is? It's like 99 sugar and fat!**

**ClaireL: lol, it's so good tho!**

Suddenly, Claire spotted a familiar figure enter the gelato store. She couldn't tell who it was though, because she only had a back view of the person. But, she was sure that she had met that person somewhere before. She just couldn't remember exactly where. Claire's jaw dropped when the guy turned around and she got a good view of his face. She quickly put her sunglasses on and tried to hide her face as much as possible. She couldn't believe _he _was here! She texted Massie once more.

**ClaireL: sorry, g2g, bye**

**MassieB: fine, bye**

Claire kept her cell phone out instead of putting it back into her purse, pretending to be busy on her cell phone so no one would bother her. Claire snuck a peek at him and she frowned as she saw him talking to a tall brunette girl who had just approached him. Who was that girl? Claire watched as the girl handed him a sandwich, while he handed her a cup of gelato. Suddenly, the gelato didn't taste so good anymore to Claire. Claire resumed fake texting, determined not to let her emotions get the best of her. After a long time, Claire felt that it was safe to take off her sunglasses. Bad idea. At that exact moment, the boy and the girl were walking right by Claire. He stopped and stared incredulously at Claire. "Claire, is that you?" he asked, squinting because of the sunlight that was pouring into the shop.

Startled, Claire abruptly shut her cell phone and nearly dropped it. She glanced up with a look of innocence and calmness, as if she had just noticed him. "Oh, hey, Adam," Claire responded dully, "yeah, it's me."

Adam smiled brightly as the girl standing next to him wasn't looking so happy to see Claire.

"And you are?" Claire coolly asked, glancing at the Adam's maybe girlfriend.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Bella." Adam introduced. "Bella, this is my new friend, Claire Lyons."

_Make that definite girlfriend._ Claire thought bitterly.

"Oh," Bella nodded, taking in the information. "like the wild animal."

"Ri-i-ght," Claire hesitated, "but it's actually spelled L-y-o-n-s."

Bella shrugged as if she didn't care. "Whatever, same difference."

Claire frowned. _Ok, who was this girl and who did she think she was? _She thought, glancing at Bella again. To Claire, Bella didn't seem like a very warm and welcome person. She was almost the exact opposite of that. Claire couldn't understand why Adam was with Bella, when he could be with somebody so much better. Like herself, for example.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked, breaking Claire's thoughts.

"The same reason you're here." Claire shot back, being unusually cold towards Adam.

Adam seemed to notice Claire's sudden harshness. "Are you ok?"

Claire sighed and realized that she was overreacting. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just had a stressful morning." And that was true, with the gelato incident and all that. And now, as if to make her day even worse, Claire find out that Adam had a girlfriend.

Adam smiled, "Oh, ok,"

Claire smiled a bit and looked at Bella and Bella was staring right back at Claire with a critical look on her face. "How did you guys meet?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, it's actually pretty cool how we met." Adam said, flashing Claire a brilliant smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. Claire noticed Bella glaring at Adam to stop, but Adam didn't notice. He then continued explaining to Bella, who now had a bored look on her face. Claire smiled as she remembered the day at the museum.

Claire's cell phone suddenly rang. Claire flipped open her phone and saw that she had received a new text message from Cam. Why the hell was Cam texting her?

**CamF: hey, nikki, wat r u doing 2day?**

Claire was speechless, she felt like she was going to throw up and faint. Why was Cam texting her, or rather, texing Nikki? What was he trying to do? Play some cruel trick or joke on her? Make her jealous so she would get back with him? Disgusted, Claire shut her phone and threw it back into her purse. She really wanted to reply back and yell at Cam, but she knew it wasn't worth. Besides, even if she did reply back, Cam would have made up some excuse about accidentally sending her a text.

Adam saw Claire's distressed face. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, for the second time today.

Claire looked up and pasted on a smile. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

Adam sat down and pointed at Claire's gelato. "You might want to eat that, it's melting quickly."

Claire quickly looked down at her hand and saw that it was now covered in goeey pink gelato. She groaned, "Oh, great, this day possibly couldn't get any worse."

"What do you mean?" Adam was curious.

Claire shook her head, she didn't want to get into the details of her horrible day. "Nothing, just forget it."

Adam put his arm on Claire's shoulder. "You seem really sad today, why don't you come hang out with us today?"

Claire hesitated and glanced at Bella, who was glaring at her, sending her a death look. She didn't know what to do. She really wanted to go, but she didn't want anything to happen between her and Bella. She knew that Bella already hated her. She finally decided to go with what she thought was going to be the best. "Um, I would love to, but I'm really busy today, sorry."

Bella's face relaxed and thought that everything was good. But, Claire quickly shot her an _It's-so-not-over-yet,-just-you-wait _look. Bella's face immediately hardened and shot back a ­_Bring-it-on, bitch_ look. Claire rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm leaving," She started to leave but Adam stopped her. "Wait, don't go yet." He quickly wrote something onto a piece of napkin and slipped it into Claire's hand, making sure Bella didn't see anything. "See you later," he said, waving goodbye to Claire. Claire smiled and waved goodbye.

Once outside, Claire opened her hand to see what Adam had written. She opened the napkin and saw Adam's number scrawled on there. Claire smiled and laughed. Maybe this day wasn't so bad as she thought it was.

---

**Sorry for the crappy ending. Give me lots of review! You know you want to! REVIEW if you want to see what happens next! Luv ya!**


	23. Peek a Boo, I See You!

**Author's Note-** **Sorry it took so long, and BTW-I know Nina is from Spain and stuff, she just came to Mexcio to stay for the summer like Alicia. Also- you guys will find out why Cam was texting Nikki later! R&R!!**

**Mexico**

**Tía Tracy's House**

**Wednesday- 12:30 P.M.**

Alicia woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. She grimaced, still a bit jet lagged and slowly got out of bed to open the door.

"_Buenos días_" Tía Tracy greeted.

"_A qué hora es?_" Alicia asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's noon." Alicia's aunt replied.

Alicia's eye shot open. "What? Are you saying I completely overslept?" She looked horrified at the thought of that.

Tía Tracy smiled at the sight of Alicia's stricken face. "Yeah, don't worry, it's totally normal for you to oversleep. You just came here, you still need time to adjust."

"But that's totally bad! I ruined my beauty sleep! I need _exactly _ten hours of sleep ever night. No more, no less."

Alicia's aunt smiled, "That's ok, it's just one night."

"Yeah, one night is enough to ruin my whole complexion." Alicia complained.

"Come on, get dressed and come downstairs. I'll fix you lunch."

Alicia nodded and closed the door. She opened her suitcase and picked out white Ralph Lauren polo and an Urban Outfitters denim skirt. She buttoned up her polo and walked downstairs. As Alicia was walking past the backyard, she saw Nina and Tyler outside by the pool. Nina was just sun bathing while Tyler seemed to actually be swimming. Alicia decided to stop and go outside. Nina immediately looked up when Alicia stepped out onto the patio. "What do you want?" Nina's voice dripped with venom, taking off her sunglasses.

"I'm here to go swimming and sunbathing." Alicia replied smoothly, dipping her foot into the pool. She recoiled back at the cold water.

Nina groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Why do you have to be here?"

"Why do _you_ have to be here?" Alicia lamely shot back. She was too tired to come up with a good comeback.

"I live here," Nina snorted, "in case you haven't noticed by now."

Alicia flipped her hair. "Whatever, like I care. I'm living here too."

"Temporarily," Nina corrected.

"So?" Alicia sneered. "_You _are living here temporarily too."

"You know, if I had known you were staying here for the summer, I would have never even come." Nina said.

Alicia laughed bitterly, "Good, because I don't want to be living with you anyway."

Nina stood up and walked over to where Alicia was standing. "Why don't you go somewhere else? Go make some new friends or something. I don't care what you do, just go away and leave me and Tyler in peace. Tyler is so annoyed of you, Alicia." Nina tried to shoo away Alicia like she was a little ah-nnoying fly.

But Alicia just stood there. She looked over Nina's shoulder at Tyler who had a bemused look on his face. "I wouldn't be so sure," Alicia said, looking back at Nina, "it seems like Tyler is enjoying my company."

Nina immediately whipped her head around and looked at Tyler, whose face already went back to a monotone expression. Nina turned back around and sneered at Alicia. "I don't think so, think again, little cousin."

Alicia shrugged, "Whatever." Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, grinning slyly.

Nina's eyes immediately narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Alicia smiled innocently, "I'm just going to go swimming." She gestured to the pool and sun. She was glad she had put on her bikini underneath her clothes, because she would hate to ruin this moment. The angry and death look on Nina's face and the amused and slight delight on Tyler's face. Alicia dropped her clothes onto the ground and kicked off her flip-flops. She slowly waded into the pool and immediately shrieked, feeling the cold water envelope her.

"Feeling chilly?" Nina taunted.

Alicia shook her head, "No, the water's perfect. Tyler, do you want to come in?"

Tyler nodded, "Sure," He got up and dived perfectly and cleanly into the pool, making a tiny splash.

Nina was furious because she wasn't getting all the attention and also because Tyler was paying more attention to Alicia, nawt her. "I'm going to the center to do some shopping, come on, Tyler, let's go." Nina commanded.

Tyler shook his head, "Why? I don't want to go shopping."

Nina glared at Tyler while remaining to have a semi calm expression on her face. "I didn't _ask_ you if you wanted to come with me, I _told _you to. You don't have a choice." She snapped, reminding Alicia of her mom.

Tyler shook his head again, sending a shower of water onto Nina who shrieked and jumped back. "What the hell, Tyler? Watch it!"

Tyler tried to suppress his laugh and just shrugged. Alicia turned her back towards Nina so she couldn't see her silently cracking up. "You're come with me no matter what, even if I have to go in there and drag you out." Nina threatened.

Tyler looked like he didn't believe Nina would so such a thing. "Fine," he lifted his arms, "be my guest."

Nina narrowed her eyes and didn't say anything, but she marched right into the pool heading towards Tyler. But right before she reached Tyler, Tyler suddenly disappeared under water, sending another big splash right into Nina's face. Nina screamed and was now determined more than ever to get Tyler. Alicia waded in the pool on the other side, far away from the commotion. She was enjoying all the drama; it was even better than watching soap operas on the TV. By now, Nina was completely soaked from head to toe. She half waded and half swam as fast as she could to get to Tyler. However, Nina wasn't as good as a swimmer as Tyler. Tyler was already all the way on the other side of the pool far away from Nina. Nina struggled to reach Tyler and when she was about a foot away from reaching him, Tyler quickly jumped up and got out of the pool. Alicia started cracking up again and Tyler winked at her before running inside the house. Nina let out a bloodcurdling scream and slapped the water with her hands. She then recoiled in pain as the water stung her.

"Soaked, much?" Alicia teased.

Nina shot daggers at Alicia and looked like she wanted to kill her. "Shut up!"

"Ooh, someone's a little touchy this morning." Alicia continued to tease.

Nina lunged towards Alicia and for once, Alicia was fast enough to dodge Nina. Alicia was already out of the pool when Nina was still in the process of reaching her. Alicia laughed and smiled. _Thank you, swimming lessons._ She thought as she quickly scooped up her clothes and went inside. She hadn't realized it then, but she was really hungry. Alicia made sure that the door was locked so Nina couldn't get in. She looked towards the pool and saw Nina struggling to get out of it. Alicia smirked and also pulled the curtains over the door.

"Honey, do you want to eat right now?" Tía Tracy asked.

Alicia nodded, "Yeah, gracias."

Tía Tracy smiled, "De nada," She handed Alicia a plate of tacos.

Normally, Alicia wouldn't eat tacos or anything like that, but right now, she was too hungry to care. She also had something she needed to do first, so she took a taco and said, "I'll be right back." She first went into the living room, but she didn't find Tyler. After searching through every room downstairs, she decided to go upstairs. As she was passing by the glass door, she heard a small knocking sound that was accompanied by a muffled yelling. Alicia opened the curtains slightly and saw Nina's outraged face that looked like she was about to explode, pounding on the door.

"What's that noise?" Tía Tracy asked, emerging from the kitchen.

Alicia quickly closed the curtains. "Oh, nothing, I just accidentally banged my foot against the door."

Tía Tracy nodded, "Ok, be careful." She wandered back into the kitchen.

Alicia opened the curtains and smiled cheerfully at Nina. She waved goodbye and went upstairs, glad that the glass door was almost sound proof. She first looked in Nina's room, making sure Tyler wasn't hiding somewhere in there. She flipped open Nina's closet and saw nothing but clothes. She then opened Nina's drawers and found them to be full of thongs. Alicia looked down and one particular item caught her attention. It was the pair of slutty boots that Nina had brought with her to BOCD Alicia shuddered, closing the drawers. She never wanted to see those again. She walked into Nina's bathroom and pulled aside the tub curtain. Nope, Tyler wasn't there either. Alicia checked under Nina's bed and saw nothing but dust bunnies. Alicia went out of Nina's bedroom and stopped when she was standing right in front of her aunt's room. She gulped, she knew she shouldn't go in there and she didn't want to, but she had to. _But why would Tyler be hiding in my aunt's room?_ She thought as she walked into the bedroom. Once again, she did the same routine she did in Nina's room except it was twice as fast. Alicia quickly got out of there and went to check the two guest rooms next. No such luck there either. Her room was the only room left to check. Why would Tyler be hiding in _her _room? She cautiously walked into her room. "Tyler?" she called out, "Tyler, are you in here?"

Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and dragged Alicia into the closet. If it wasn't for the hand covering her mouth, Alicia would have probably been screaming. Alicia grew rigid as she stood there in the cold darkness of the closet, but then she relaxed when she recognized the voice belonging to the hand. "Don't yell," Tyler told Alicia and removed his hand for her mouth.

Alicia nodded, "What were you doing?" She whispered-yelled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Tyler shushed Alicia, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Alicia smiled even though she couldn't see anything. 'That's ok, just don't ever do anything like that again, promise?"

"Promise," Tyler said and then he grew silent. "Do you hear that?"

Alicia leaned her head across the closet door and listened. At first, she couldn't hear anything, but then she strained her ears and heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs that were growing louder with each step. She stood back and nearly stumbled on an object. Tyler luckily caught her in his arms. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Alicia whispered. Then she asked something she had wanted to find out ever since she knew Tyler and Nina were dating. "Tyler, why are you even dating Nina?"

Tyler thought for a moment and then answered. "Because she's hot."

Alicia smacked his arm. "Seriously, why?"

Tyler shrugged, "To tell you the truth, I don't know why. At first, I thought she was a super nice and very down to earth girl, but now, all I think is that she's a completely control freak who's very mean and doesn't really care about anyone except for herself. She's also a-a-a"

"A manipulative bitch?" Alicia suggested helpfully.

Tyler chuckled quietly, "Yeah, that's about right. Thanks for helping me finally realize this."

Alicia giggled, "It was my pleasure."

Tyler then quickly covered Alicia's mouth. "Shh, she's coming soon."

Sure enough, after a few minutes of the tremendously loud banging and slamming of doors, Alicia heard her own door slam open.

"Tyler, are you hiding here?" Alicia heard Nina bark out. "You are going to be in so much trouble when I find you. you too, Alicia, I know you're somewhere here too."

Alicia shrank back, a bit intimidated by Nina's harsh voice. How did she know she was hiding in here? She didn't want to know what Nina was going to do to her when she found her. She had already experienced some of Nina's destruction at BOCD a few years ago and it wasn't a pretty sight at all.

"Don't worry," Tyler's warm voice comforted Alicia. He took Alicia into his arms and hugged her protectively like a big brother. "Nina isn't going to do anything scary or drastic."

Alicia smiled, thankful to have Tyler by her side right now. She felt like she was in some old horror film where the killer was lurking right outside, about to find and kill the poor victim. Alicia thought about how a kind, smart, and caring person could end up with someone so cold, selfish, and not to mention, dumb. She heard Nina searching through her bathroom and that made her snuggle in closer to Tyler. At this time, she completely forgot about Josh and how he would feel if he found out about what Alicia was doing right now. She was too busy enjoying the moment, both the good part and bad part.

"I'm going to find you guys soon!" Nina called out. She then sneezed and cursed. "Stupid Alicia, she's getting me sick."

Alicia frowned. _Uh, hello? There's something called a towel and clothes. It's not my fault that you weren't smart enough to know that. _

Tyler seemed to read her mind. "You know, she's not exactly smart, either."

Alicia nodded, "You _just _noticed that?"

Tyler laughed quietly, "Hey, you have to give me some credit. Guys like me don't always notice everything about girls."

Alicia groaned and rolled her eyes. At that moment, the closet door flung open, revealing a dangerously pissed Nina whose hair was still dripping wet . "I found you." she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it as much as I did writing it? Hope you did! I want at least 5 reviews, please. P.S.- I'm just wondering- do you want Alicia to stick with Josh or do you want her to be with Tyler? Let me know! REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	24. Swimming With A Cost

**Author's Note-**** Special thanks to chillaxer167 for the very heart warming review! :) But also thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day! Anyway, here's Kristen and her experience at Camp Heartland! (There's a note at the end of this chapter, be sure to read it!!) R&R!!**

**Camp Heartland**

**Kristen's Cabin**

**Wednesday- 3:45 P.M.**

"Come on, hurry up, Kristen!" Kristen's first friend here, Heather Call, said, waiting impatiently for Kristen to get ready.

Kristen was changing into her bikini as quick as she could. She applied some sunscreen onto her face and slipped on her flip flops. She grabbed her sunglasses and green towel. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go."

"Finally," Heather sighed, she grabbed Kristen's hand and led her out of the cabin and towards the lake.

On the way, Kristen and Heather passed by the boys' cabin, and Kristen saw Alex heading out of his cabin. Alex saw Kristen and waved to her. "Hey, Kristen!"

Kristen waved and smiled back. "Hey, where are you going now?"

"Same place as you," he replied, catching up to Kristen.

Kristen nodded, "Cool,

"I'll race you," Alex suddenly said, taking off before Kristen got a chance to reply.

"See you later!" Kristen called to Heather as she ran off to catch up with Alex.

Heather rolled her eyes, "Thanks for being such a great friend!"

Kristen raced down the path, trying to catch up to Alex, but he had gotten a big lead, so she couldn't catch up with him.

"You're such a slowpoke," Alex teased, as he stopped right in front of the lake, catching his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Kristen scoffed, "That's because you got a giant head start, you cheater!"

Alex laughed, "Whatever, come on, let's go into the lake already." He ran and cannon balled into the lake, sending water in ever direction.

Kristen laughed and slowly got into the freezing lake. She instantly started shivering and she hugged herself to try to get warmer, but it didn't really make any difference at all. She looked around and tried to spot Alex, but he was oddly nowhere in sight. She took another look around the lake and still couldn't find him.

Suddenly, Kristen felt a small pinch on her right leg, and seconds after that, two very strong _things_ squeeze her waist. She screeched and jumped back as best as she could. She started running for her life, thinking it was some nasty mean creature out to get her. She then heard someone faintly cracking up behind her and she stopped running. She slowly turned around and saw Alex laughing, trying to cover his mouth as best as he could.

Realization dawned on Kristen and she immediately marched back into the water. She resisted the urge to slap Alex right across the face. "Ehmagawd, don't you dare ever do that again!" Kristen screeched, glaring at Alex. Everyone in the lake stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Kristen and Alex.

Alex completely cracked up again, but the look of fury on Kristen's face immediately shut him up. "What? What did you think it was, Kristen?"

"A sea monster," Kristen quickly responded, blurting out the first thing that came into her mind. She immediately cringed and scolded herself. _A sea monster?_ What the heck was she thinking?

Alex tried his best not to laugh as he suppressed a smile and covered his mouth. "Seriously? You have got to stop reading mythical legends and stuff."

Kristen's face burned, "I don't," she snapped, "that was just the first thing that came into my mind."

Alex nodded, "Uh-huh, sure."

Kristen crossed her arms defiantly, "I did, I'm serious!"

"Whatever," Alex muttered, doing backstroke, slowly getting farther and farther away from Kristen.

Kristen sighed, she knew it was now completely useless to try and convince Alex. She swam quickly to catch up to Alex, but this time she had something in mind. A few feet away from him, Kristen silently dove underwater and swam the last few feet towards Alex. She reached out and grabbed both of Alex's legs and pulled him underneath. A few moments later, Alex came up to the surface, gasping for some air.

Kristen bit her lip as she saw the frantic and distraught look of Alex's face. She feared she had down the wrong thing and had probably nearly killed Alex. But when she saw the playful smile of Alex's face, all her fears melted away.

"Nice one," Alex said, shaking his head, sending a shower of water all over the place.

Kristen smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, I have some tricks up my sleeves."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "never saw that one coming."

"I want a rematch," Kristen suddenly declared, "I'll race you from here to the shore."

A pained look crossed Alex's face. "Here? Right now? Why here?"

Kristen smirked, "Yeah, is there something wrong with racing in the lake?" She searched Alex's face to see any hidden fears or doubt of any sort.

But Alex's face quickly cleared up and he smiled gamely. "No, of course not, you're on."

Kristen smiled, "Great, and to make this a little more interesting, the winner of the race gets to tell the loser a dare, and the loser has to do it no matter what, ok? You still want to do this race?"

Alex scoffed as if that was a stupid question. "Of course! Let's get started already!"

"Alright," Kristen said, "ready, set, go!"

And the two people were off, swimming as fast as they could. Kristen was doing freestyle, because she was the best at it. And Alex was doing backstroke, because it was his strongest point. Everyone stopped swimming and watched Kristen and Alex compete.

"Go, Alex!" the boys cheered, whooping and hollering as loud as they could.

"Go, Kristen!" the girls screamed back, clapping and making as much noise as they possibly could.

Kristen briefly glanced sideways at Alex, and saw that they were neck to neck. She kicked her feet even harder and at the last moment, she won by like a millisecond.

All the girls erupted into more cheers and claps as they congratulated Kristen. Kristen nodded and smiled, pretending to be paying attention to the people that were congratulating her. But in reality, she was looking at Alex, who had his head down almost shamefully and dejectedly. Kristen broke away from the giant crowd that was surrounding her and walked over to Alex. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, no hard feelings, right?"

Alex glanced up and smiled, "Yeah, of course not."

Kristen smirked, "Good, because now you have to do my dare."

Alex groaned, "Oh no, please don't make it something really weird and embarrassing."

Kristen laughed, "Then what's the point of having a dare at all then?"

Alex groaned again and looked at his friends as if to ask them to back him up and help. But, his friends simply shook their heads sympathetically and left.

"Ok, here's your dare." Kristen informed Alex, "Tonight, you have to sneak into the girls' cabin and steal something from one of the girls."

Alex gaped at Kristen, horrified upon hearing the dare Kristen had given him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Kristen simply replied, "you have to do it."

"Well, does it have to be a specific girls' cabin?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Kristen shook her head, "it can be any cabin that you want."

"Fine," Alex sighed, "I'm going to get into so much trouble for this, and it's all thanks to you, Kristen."

Kristen laughed, "You're welcome, it's my pleasure."

"We should go back now, everyone is almost gone and it's getting dark." Alex said,

Kristen looked up at the sky, "Yeah, good idea."

Together, Kristen and Alex walked back to the camp campus, and on the way there, Kristen thought about the dare she had just given Alex. Was she wrong to give him that dare? Was it too much? Should she take it back? She shook her head, it was too late, and she couldn't take it back now. She would just have to see what Alex comes up with, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**I have a couple of things to tell you guys. **

**1.)I hope you liked this chapter, so REVIEW!!**

**2.)I'm going to be going on a cruise to the Caribbean for a whole week (yeah, I know you guys are all so jealous of me. :) JK JK), and I'm leaving on Sat. SOOO, that means I'm not going to be able to update any of my stories for AT LEAST a week. Sorry to disappoint you all! But, if I get a lot of review, I'll update one of my stories the day I get back or the day after I get back! Luv ya!**

**P.S.- I might actually update My Own Version of Sealed with a Diss this week. So be sure to check it out someday before Sat.!**


	25. First Day At Sea

**Author's Note-**** Ok, this chapter about Dylan will kind of be mostly based off my vacation in the Caribbean! In other words, Dylan will be like me! BUT-there will be some parts which are totally NOT true or it never happened! So, I will put a number after it, and that basically means it's like a footnote, and when you're done reading, (or while you're reading) you scroll all the way down to the bottom and read accordingly to the number! Get it? Good! Enjoy and review!**

**Caribbean Airport**

**Gateway**

**Same Day- 5:30 P.M.**

**D**ylan walked down the long crowded passageway, pushing and shoving through the crowd. After a couple of hours of searching and asking, Dylan had finally found her luggage. Now, she was rushing to get out. She had wasted enough time in the airport.

"Guess what, honey?" Merri-Lee Marvil suddenly broke the silence.

Dylan rolled her eyes as she struggled to carry all four giant LV bags. "What?"

"We're actually taking a cruise!" Merri-Lee announced. (**1)**

Dylan dropped her bags. "What, why?"

"We thought it would be better than staying in a hotel. Besides, the Caribbean is made up of islands, so it would be easier to travel around." Mr. Marvil said.

"And you decide just to tell me now?" Dylan crossed her arms.

"We thought it would be better if it was a surprise to you."

"Oh, yeah, it sure was a surprise alright." Dylan muttered, picking up her bags. "But, whatever, I'm totally cool with that. Let's go."

Merri-Lee smiled, "That's the spirit. We have to go the port now to board the ship. It's a good thing we arrived here really early."

"What is our ship called?" Dylan asked. She walked out of the airport and was greeted by a rush of hot air.

"The _Caribbean Princess_." Merri-Lee answered.

Dylan nodded, that sounded like a pretty good ship to her. Merri-Lee hailed a taxi and twenty minutes later, they had arrived at their destination. Dylan stepped out of the taxi and took a good look at the magnificent ship that was right in front of them.

All sides of the ship gleamed gloriously in the hot sun with the words _Caribbean Princess _elegantly inscribed The sight of the _Caribbean Princess _made Dylan more excited than she already was. But they first had to check in and drop off their luggage. Twenty minutes later, Dylan was free of all her heavy luggage and was only carrying her black Coach bag. Right before boarding the ship, an ah-nnoying photographer took five to ten minutes taking pictures of Dylan and her family. When the photographer finally let them go, Dylan half-walked and half-ran to the ship.

She took out her blue cruise card and slid it into the machine and the machine beeped. It took a picture of Dylan and then she was allowed to move on. After walking a few steps through a door, there was a large foyer type of room where there was already someone playing the piano to entertain people. Dylan glanced up and saw two see through glass elevators that were decorated on the outside. She also saw people on the other decks staring down. Dylan looked down at her cruise card to see what room she was staying in. Deck 5. Dylan looked around and saw that the deck she was on right now was Deck 5. She wandered around the deck, searching for any signs or marks to tell her where the suites were. At last, after asking an employee on the sixth desk, she finally found her room.

Dylan slowly slid her key card into the small slit and a green light popped up. She took her key out and slid it into the back pocket of her pants and grabbed a hold of the handle and slowly opened the door. She gasped and nearly dropped her black bag. The suite was unbelievably amazing! Dylan was so glad that she didn't have to share a room with her parents. That would just be absolutely horrible and weird. Dylan took a couple steps forward and to her left, there was a closet and bathroom. She kept on walking and she found a king sized bed and a counter with a T.V. facing it right in front. In the other room, there was a couch, table, and another T.V. Dylan pulled aside the big curtains which revealed a gorgeous view of the outside view. She smiled and stepped outside and immediately felt the hot air envelop her. She sighed happily and after a moment, she walked back in, making sure to close the door. Dylan was really pleased with her suite she got. Now if only her luggage would arrive.

To occupy her time while she waited for her luggage to arrive, Dylan looked at the greeting cards, safety manuals, and various instructions. She picked up the greeting card first because it looked the most exciting.

_Welcome aboard, Miss Marvil!_

_We are delighted to have you on board with us on the magnificent _Caribbean Princess. _We would like to make your stay as enjoyable as possible, so please don't hesitate to call the front desk if you have any questions. We hope you enjoy the cruise!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Staff_

Dylan set the greeting card back down and read all the other cards and paper. Dylan's hands brushed past a rather small but thick packet. Curious, she picked it up and read. It was an invitation to this teen activity center that the ship had. Dylan instantly thought no. But as she flipped through the packet, reading what activities they would be doing, she thought about it again. It would probably be a good idea because she was most likely going to be bored to death because all the shows and activities that the ship offered were probably going to be all for old people. With the exception of a few. It would also be a good chance to make some new friends and memories. She decided to go to the teen center, which was called Remix, and see how it was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Dylan's door. Dylan walked up to it and opened the door. There was a steward at the door with all her luggage. Dylan stepped aside and let the man in. The steward carried her luggage and set them down next to her bed. She gave the man a five dollar tip. "Thanks," The man merely nodded his thanks and went back outside. Now that Dylan had her luggage, she started unpacking immediately. She first took out all her tops and neatly hung them in the closet. Next, she took out her bottoms and put them into the drawers. Ten minutes later, Dylan was all done unpacking and she had changed into a new outfit. She was now wearing an simple white Anna Osmushkina shirt with a pair of Dark Wash True Religion jeans that was completed with a pair of black Banana Republic flip flops. Dylan was glad that she had packed a few jeans because she wasn't sure if it was going to be cold or not.

She felt like she didn't need anything so she just grabbed her key card, cell phone, and her sunglasses just in case and left her suite. **(2)** She walked down the long hallway and briefly glanced at the paintings on the wall as she arrived at the center room. The room was now filled with people chatting and standing around. There were people sitting in the chairs listening to the music and people who were just standing and chatting at the same time. Dylan looked around and found stairs to go higher. She decided not to take the elevator because she wanted to lose some weight. She knew that eating at the buffet almost every single day and not exercising would make her gain a lot of weight and she totally couldn't go back to Westchester looking like a bloated pig. Dylan shook her head and quickly got rid of that thought. She needed to explore the ship, so Dylan wandered around aimlessly, wondering where she would end up and what she would come across with.

Dylan was walked into another room and was flooded by the sight of hundreds of pictures. She looked to her left and to her right and smiling people was the image that greeted her. She walked along, trying to find her family's picture. She finally found it way down at the end of the room. She looked at the sign that was hanging near the photo walls. _All photos are copyright protected. Please purchase photos at the desk. _Dylan scoffed silently. Puh-lease, like a little sign was going to stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Dylan looked around for a moment and then slowly and secretly took out her cell phone. She flipped it open and aimed the phone's camera at the picture. She quickly took a picture of it and snapped her phone shut before anyone could catch. She only wanted the picture to send to her friends. She definitely didn't want it to keep as a souvenir or whatever. Dylan smiled and then continued walking.

Next, she saw a club called _Club Fusion_. Curious, she walked in and was immediately enveloped in the darkness. It wasn't completely dark, so Dylan could still see her surroundings and what not. But hey, weren't most, if not all clubs dark inside? She went out of _Club Fusion_ the other way and headed for more stairs. The next six floors were all rooms. They were brutal and by the time Dylan reached Deck 15, her legs were completely dead and she felt like collapsing onto the ground and rest. Dylan smelled food and headed towards the direction of where it was coming from. She found herself in a buffet. She nodded, yeah, she knew there was going to be a buffet where she would get fat if she ate too much and didn't exercise. She casually walked into the buffet just to see what kind of food the ship offered. Dylan frowned as she walked by the foot. Most of them Dylan didn't like to eat, and some of them were okay, but there wasn't really anything that stood out to Dylan or anything that Dylan really loved. She sighed, oh well, she just had to get used to this for a few weeks.

Dylan left the buffet, taking a chocolate chip cookie with her. She walked out of the automatic door and was once again enveloped in the very hot heat. She looked around and saw a swimming pool and Jacuzzi with people already in it. There were lots of people gathered all around it, some sitting at the bar and others standing in random places. On the deck above, there were people singing and playing instruments while the passengers danced and enjoyed them music. Ok, there would be other times where she could come back and enjoy this. Right now, she really needed to find Remix. Dylan wandered across the deck and found herself in another area with a giant plasma T.V. up in front of her with lots of chairs lying around empty. _Ok, where the hell am I?_

Just then, a cute looking boy walked by Dylan. **(3)**

"Hey," Dylan quickly said, stopping the boy.

"Yeah?" the boy turned around, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Do you know where Remix is?" Dylan asked hopefully.

The guy smiled and showed his perfect white straight teeth. "Yeah, I was just about to go there right now."

"No way, really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, are you registering for it?"

Dylan hesitated, was he going to register? She actually wasn't even sure if she was going to join, she just wanted to check it out. "Are you?" she first asked.

"Yeah," he then waited for Dylan's response.

"Same here," Dylan casually replied.

"Ok, then come with me and I'll show you." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Corey Hansen, nice to meet you." **(4)**

Dylan shook his hand and took off her sunglasses. "I'm Dylan Marvil, nice to meet you too."

Corey's eyes widened, "No way! _You're _Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter!"

Dylan froze and frowned. Oh no, please don't let this be another _Daily Grind _fan. "Uh, yeah, how did you know it was me?" Why would Corey be watching her mom's T.V. show?

"Well, you look a lot like her, and my mom is like in love with the show and she sometimes forces me to watch with her. I've seen you a couple of times on you're mom's show, so I know." He explained.

Dylan relaxed and smiled. Ok, good, he wasn't a totally weird obsessed fan who happened to be really cute. "Oh, well shh," she held a finger up to her lips. "don't tell anyone."

Corey winked, "I won't,"

Dylan became serious. "Seriously, don't tell anyone. I don't want fans banging on my door at like, four in the morning, asking for an autograph or something like that."

Corey laughed, "Ok, I promise I won't!"

"Good, now lead the way." Dylan gestured for him to start walking.

Corey started walking in the direction that Dylan had just come from. "What deck are you on?" he asked.

"5," Dylan answered, "you?"

"8,"

Dylan nodded, "Cool, what are your hobbies and skills?"

"Well, I'm good at tennis and basketball, and I also like to draw." Corey answered. **(5) **"What about you?"

Dylan was surprised, she didn't think that Corey was the type of person who liked to draw. Oh, life was always full of surprises. "I love shopping," she laughed, "that's obvious, and I suck at all sports, but the one I'm best at is probably volleyball." Dylan said, she couldn't think up of anything else to say. Luckily, they arrived at what looked like to be Remix. They went inside and waited in line behind a lot of teenagers who were also signing up.

Ten minutes later, Dylan and Corey were at the front of the line. "You go first," Corey gestured.

"Aw, thanks," Dylan smiled and bent down to fill out a card. She quickly finished and gave the card to the person behind the desk. Dylan stepped aside and let Corey to fill in his card next. In a matter of minutes, he was done too. Dylan and Corey wandered around the room to see what there was that they could do. There was a small room right to the right with four T.V.s and two chairs and a couch. In the main room, there was a counter with shelves behind it like a kitchen, and the shelves were filled with board games and other arts and craft stuff. Next to that, there were two couches lying next to each other back to back with one couch facing the giant T.V. There were bean bags scattered around the T.V. There was a pool table/hockey table next to the T.V. with another set of two couches. Next to the pool table/hockey table was a fooseball table with a table and a few chairs next to it. On the other side of the room, there was an even bigger T.V. with a D.J. station next to it and there was an area right in front of the D.J. station for dancing and other stuff and the whole room was painted blue.

Now that they were done with their tour, there was nothing left to do. The first activity would actually start at 10 P.M. at Remix. It was basically just to get to know each other and other activities like that. They walked out of Remix and Corey stopped walking and turned towards Dylan.

"It was nice meeting you," he said, "I'll guess I'll see you later, Dylan."

Dylan sighed inwardly and tried to hide her disappointment. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. I'll see you tonight."

Corey smiled and nodded. He pressed the elevator button and an elevator door opened. **(6) **He got into the empty elevator while Dylan stood outside watching. He smiled and waved goodbye to her. "Bye,"

Dylan smiled and waved back. "See ya," She watched the elevator doors close slowly until she couldn't see Corey anymore. She felt her cheeks and she could tell that she was blushing furiously. Wait, what? Why the hell was she blushing? Or was it because she was getting sick? Dylan quickly looked at her reflection in the elevator doors. Nope, she wasn't getting sick, she was definitely blushing. But why? Because of Corey, let's hope not. She had only met him half an hour ago! She could _nawt _be falling for Corey already. **(7) **She hadn't seen the rest of the boys yet! She sighed, good thing there was the getting to know each other meeting at night. She slid on her sunglasses and walked outside. In the meantime, she had to now find her parents and forget all about Corey for a while.

* * *

**(1) The cruise **_**obviously **_**wasn't a surprise to me. I had already know that we were going on a cruise for a few months.**

**(2) I did not go wandering around the ship by myself. I don't know what I did after I unpacked and stuff. I think I just stayed in my room and did some random things.**

**(3) Since I didn't go wandering around the ship, I didn't meet a cute boy outside. :(**

**(4)There really was a guy named Corey at Remix, but his last name wasn't Hansen. I don't know his last name so I just made one up!**

**(5) Again, I totally don't know Corey's hobbies and skills…**

**(6) Ok, the elevators on the ship did **_**nawt **_**open up right away! It took like 15 or 20 fricking minutes for an elevator to come to the deck we were on!**

**(7) And no, I did **_**nawt **_**have a crush on Corey like Dylan sorta does. **

* * *

**OMG-this chapter was 8 pages long! The longest chapter about Dylan! (Or even the longest chapter in the whole story!) Did you like it? I hope so, because I worked really hard on it! That's why it took me so long to finally update! REVIEW a lot if you want to see how Massie handles Jessica in the next chapter!**

**Luv ya!**


	26. A Double Date Is A Double No No Part 1

**Author's Note-**** Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, I had STAR testing for the past 3 weeks! And plus, I was going to upload this yesterday, but fanfiction wasn't working. :( This is PART 1, I had to split it up into two parts because this chapter was wayyyy too long! Anyway, R&R!**

**The Paradise Hotel**

**Suite 141**

**Thursday- 10:55 A.M.**

**M**assie was texting all her friends at once because she wanted to tell them everything that happened in the past few days. She had so much to tell them that it would probably take two hours of texting. Upon forgiving Derrington on one condition, Massie immediately had started brainstorming ideas to tell Jessica off. However, she couldn't come up with any good ideas. The best idea that she had come up with was to threaten to spill her darkest secrets. That actually wouldn't really work because Massie knew none of Jessica's secrets. But, maybe she could get it from Derrington, after all, they were probably unfortunately really good friends. Suddenly, an idea hit Massie. She quickly went out her room and banged on Derrington's door until he finally opened it. "What the hell?" he demanded.

Massie pushed him aside and went into his room. "Give me the names of all the people on your soccer team, except for Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris."

"Uh, ok…" Derrington had not idea why Massie wanted this information but he didn't object.

Massie took out her purple I-phone and opened up a Word document. "Ok, I'm ready,"

"Ok, there's Jason, Carson, Tom, Hamilton, and Kevin." Derrington listed. "Why do you need this information?"

"For a little something," Massie grinned sneakily, "they all have Facebook, right?"

Derrington nodded, "Um, yeah,"

"Perfect," Massie handed her I-phone to Derrington. "Here, log in,"

Derrington took the I-phone and in less than ten seconds, he logged onto Facebook. He handed the I-phone back to Massie.

"Ok, let's see," Massie muttered as she scrolled through Derrington's list of friends. She found each of the guys and looked at their profiles. "Ok, I'm going to go with Jason." She announced.

"For what?" Derrington was dumbfounded.

"You'll see, I can't tell you." Massie laughed. She wrote down Jason's cell phone number and then she called him.

"Hello?" Jason picked up.

"Hey, Jason, this is Massie Block."

"How did you get my cell-phone number?" he asked,

"Facebook," Massie answered as she rolled her eyes. "listen, how would you like to go to Hawaii today for a day?"

"What?" Jason was confused, "Why are you asking me this random question?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so random if you just answered the question!" Massie exclaimed impatiently, she was running out of time.

"Fine, yes!"

"Good," Massie smiled, "then why don't you? I'll pay for the ticket and anything else that you need."

There was a pause. "Why? You know what? You're really weird, Massie." Jason said.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie exclaimed, "I'm trying to help you, and you're just being totally rude and mean to me. You know what? Just for that, I'm not going to help you and do you a favor." She hung up and groaned. "So much for that."

"You wanted him to fly to Hawaii today and only for a day?" Derrington asked.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but why?"

Massie sighed, "I told you I can't tell you! you'll see, if I'm able to find someone else." Suddenly, another idea hit her. But that good idea came with a cost. "I got to go," She quickly announced, "I'll see you soon."

Massie went back to her room and quickly changed out of her clothes and threw on the first bikini she could find. It was a purple and white Dolce and Gabbana striped bikini. She grabbed her heavy D&G frames and that was all she needed. She didn't bother putting on something over her bikini because it was only a five minute walk to the beach. She jogged to the beach and grabbed an open seat. She sat down and looked around for the person she was looking for. Massie spotted an abandoned frisbee lying near her on the sand. She smiled. _Perfect._ She picked it up and finally found her target. She raised the frisbee up in the air and after a few seconds, she swung and released the frisbee. Even with her horrible aim, she had still managed to get her target. The frisbee grazed the target's right shoulder and then it dropped to the ground. Massie quickly sat down and pretended to be tanning and waited for her target to come over to her. She waited for a couple of minutes but no one came. She lifted her sunglasses partially and peeked. _Crap._ He was still standing there with his friends. Massie groaned, she didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. She slowly got up and walked towards him. When she got there, she deliberately slowly bent down and picked up the frisbee. She waited for him to notice her and say something. And he did.

"Massie, I finally meet you again!" David exclaimed happily.

Massie immediately grimaced but managed to smile as she turned around and faced him. "Hey, David! I didn't think I would run into you here." she said.

David laughed, "Oh, really? My friends and I come here almost everday."

_I'll be you do._ Massie thought, glancing briefly glancing at David's well-toned abs. she shook her head and remembered why she was here and what she had to do. "Listen, I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok, I'm listening," David nodded,

"Good, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date today." Massie slowly announced.

David's eyes lit up. "With you? Of course!"

"No," Massie shook her head, "I mean with one of my friends."

David's face fell but he still remained cheerful. After all, Massie wasn't running away from him this time. "Oh, sure, I guess. What's her name?"

"So meet up at my room at 3:00 today at the Paradise Hotel. Room 500, got it?"

David nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

"Great!" Massie smiled," see you soon!" she quickly gave David an awkward hug. You know, just in case…Massie began to walk away but David caught her arm and stopped Massie in her tracks.

"Wait, hold on," David said.

Massie sighed, "What?"

"Why do you want me to go on a double date with that Jessica girl?" he asked. "And who are you going with them?"

"I'm going with Derek and I feel bad because Jessica doesn't have anyone." Massie answered-blurted.

"Oh, so you're just using me for your happiness or whatever?" David angrily demanded.

"No! I said that Jessica needed someone and you're the first person I thought of!" Massie protested, this was _nawt _the way she had planned.

"But why can't Derek go with Jessica and I go with you?" David complained.

Ok, now Massie was getting really pissed. "_Because,_ that's just not how it's supposed to be. Can't you just get that?"

"Oh, so now you're like in love with Derek? Is that how it is?" David demanded.

Massie bit her lip. She didn't know how to respond. What could she say to him? She wasn't exactly in love with Derrington. "Yes!" she lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Fine! Then I guess there's not point in me going on this whole double date thing." David was clearly disgusted and upset.

Massie gasped, "You can't just do that! You already agreed, you have to go!" Massie commanded.

David shook his head. "No, make me!" he said, sounding like a three-year old.

Massie crossed her arms. "Ehmagawd! What the hell do you want from me?"

David grinned mischievously. "I want _you _to go with me!"

Massie gasped, "What? NO!"

David shrugged, "Ok, then I guess I'm not going!"

Massie stomped her feet. This was going the wrong way! She really needed David to go on the double date! Otherwise her plan wouldn't work! "Ok, fine! I'll go with you, happy?" she finally gave in.

David grinned, "Yeah, now I'll go."

By now, Massie was fuming. She started quickly walking away. "You're such a manipulative bitch!" she cried over her shoulder as she walked away back to the hotel.

* * *

Massie was almost done getting ready for the double date when there was a knock on her door. Massie dragged her hair straightener wire to the door and opened it, revealing a _very _eager looking David.

"Hey, Massie!" David greeted, "I decided to come a bit early."

Massie grimaced. _You think?_ "Come on in," she grumbled, closing the door. She continued straightening her hair and in five minutes, she was finally done. She quickly sprayed on some Chanel No. 19 and grabbed her cell phone, sunglasses, and purse. She applied on a layer of Raspberry Ripe Glossip Girl and smacked her lips. She checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

Suddenly, Derrington barged into Massie's suite. "Hey, Block,I-" His voice faded when he saw David in Massie's room. "What are _you_ doing here?" Derrington demanded, glaring accusingly at David.

"Same reason why you're here." David shrugged casually.

"What? You aren't going out with Massie, right? I just came here to tell Massie something." Derrington said. "What's he doing here?" he asked Massie.

Massie winced and bit her lip. Nothing was going right today. "Um, I'm kind of going with him to meet Jessica. I decided that we should go on a double-date."

Derrington exploded, "So you're telling me that David is taking you out and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"No, I was going to tell you, but you weren't in your room." Massie said. She took Derrington's arm and dragged him outside. David began to follow them. "No, you stay here." Massie commanded. David reluctantly obeyed. Once they were outside Massie began explaining."Ok, so my plan was to take you with me to meet Jessica. However, I wanted to get someone for Jessica so we could kind go on a double date sort of thing. I was going to make it seem like the double date was a totally innocent thing, so Jessica wouldn't suspect anything." Massie said, "But none of your friends were available.

"Gee, I wonder why," Derrington mumbled.

"And so I went to David, the last person I would ever ever want to ask. And guess what? He wouldn't do it unless I went with _him._ I tried reasoning with him but he wouldn't change his mind." Massie frowned, "So I finally had to agree because I really needed him." The last sentence came out sounding really weird to Massie. She never thought she would "need" David.

Derrington nodded, but her was still upset. "Do you really need to do this plan of yours? Why can't you just go talk to Jessica and then just leave? It doesn't have to be super complicated."

Massie sighed impatiently. "But this is the best way to get rid of her." She confidently said.

Derrington sighed, "Fine, whatever. Just don't do anything you're going to regret later."

Massie smirked, "Don't worry, I never do." She said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Derrington then broke into a smile. "Well, at least you're going out with that David guy. I don't like him at all."

"And you think I do?" Massie wrinkled her nose. "I'm just glad it's going to be only for an hour."

Derringotn nodded in agreement. The headed back into Massie's room. 'Ok, let's go." Massie announced to David who was quietly watching T.V. He quickly turned off the T.V. and walked to the door. "Ok, I'm ready," he said.

Everyone exited the room and they were on their way to meet Jessica. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the ice cream shop and saw that Jessica was already there waiting for Derrington. At that moment, Jessica looked up form the magazine she was reading and spotted Derrington. She smiled and waved desperately at Derrington.

Massie walked up to Jessica. "Hey, I'm Massie Block, remember me? We met at the snorkeling beach the other day." she greeted, smiling fakely at Jessica. She loved the expression on Jessica's face when she saw Massie. Massie knew that Jessica was the type of girl who was very self centered and wanted Derrington all to herself.

Jessica smiled dropped. "Oh, yeah, hey." she said in a voice that was without any emotion. She shot Derrington a look that said _What is she doing here?_

Derrington nervously turned his head away from Jessica and stared at the wall.

Massie casually sat down on a chair across form Jessica. David cleared his throat. "Oh, and this is my friend, David." Massie quickly introduced. David politely shook hands with Jessica and then plopped himself down next to Massie. Jessica glowered at Massie and David, but then she turned her attention to Derrington. She smiled flirtatiously and patted the empty seat beside her. "Come on, sit down, Derek I won't bite you!" Derrington glanced at Massie before sitting down. There was an awkward silence and then Massie decided to break it.

"So, isn't this nice?" Massie said.

Everyone nodded and mumbled "Yes,"

"So, what are your hobbies?" Massie asked Jessica.

"Reading, tennis, singing, drawing, and especially swimming." Jessica answered.

"Ehmagawd, me too!" Massie exclaimed, "Derek and I used to go swimming _all the time._"

"Yeah, well Derek and I used to go the beach _every day_."

"Oh, yeah? Derek and I go way back." Massie said.

"So? He and I go back even further." Jessica countered.

Derrington looked at David with _What's going on? _Look.

David just shrugged and turned his attention back to the bickering girls.

"At least I have a _stronger _relationship with Derek." Massie said proudly.

"Au contraire, I-"

"Be quiet!" Derrington exclaimed, stopping Jessica in mid sentence. Massie smiled triumphantly at Jessica who glowered at Massie. "I mean both of you." Now it was Jessica's turn to smile triumphantly at Massie.

"Yeah, we're here to have fun." David agreed, casually putting an arm around Massie's shoulders.

Massie looked at the arm on her shoulder and winced. If she wanted things to go her way, she better act fast. "That's right, so why don't we order our ice cream now?"

"Be right back," Jessica announced, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, too." Massie said after a couple of minutes Jessica was gone. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She saw Jessica at the counter, touching up her make up. Using her hip, Massie bumped Jessica out of the way, taking out her own make up bag.

"Hey!" Jessica cried out in protest.

Massie lowered her mascara brush and formed her mouth into an O. "Oh, did I push you out of the way?" Massie asked innocently. "Sorry, here, you can have it now." She returned her make up bag to her purse.

"That's ok, you need it more than I do." Jessica smirked.

Massie rolled her eyes. Little J thought she was so cool and brave. Well, Little J didn't know who she was dealing with. "Jessica, are you stupid little squashed spider on the ceiling?"

Jessica wrinkled her nose, "What? No!"

"Then why are you being so stuck up?" Massie demanded. She took a couple steps closer. "Listen, don't mess with me, got it? That means you stay the hell away from me and Derek." Massie knew she was being too harsh, but she needed to send out a clear message to Jessica, so she wouldn't keep interfering.

Jessica sneered, "Oh, puh-lease, do you really think I'm going to listen to you? Do you think Derek is going to like this? Seriously, you need a reality check."

"Maybe _you're _the one that needs a reality check." Massie snapped, jabbing Jessica in the chest with her index finger. "Because for your information, Derek actually agreed to this. He doesn't ever want to see you again or have anything to do with you." Ok, so this wasn't exactly true, but so what? It's not like Jessica was going to find out.

Jessica looked offended. She had the nerve to jab Massie back. "Oh, really? Then why is Derek actually sitting with me right now? I don't get why you have to lie, Massie. Is it because you're jealous of the fact that Derek and I have a better friendship? And because we all know that Derek likes me better than you because I'm not a stuck up rich bitch like you?"

_Oh, no you didn't!_ Massie glared at Jessica, she did _nawt _just say that. "Maybe you should better check again with who you're dealing with. Besides, at least I'm not a fake, annoying self centered wannabe like you."

Jessica laughed like what Massie had just said was hilarious. "Do you really think I'm afraid of you, Massie? Oh wait, maybe I should be because of your face, but then again, it's more ugly than scary."

That was it. Massie couldn't take any more of Jessica's bitching. She grabbed a hold of Jessica's shoulders and pushed her with all her might. Jessica stumbled back and bumped into the wall behind her. Jessica quickly recovered and shoved Massie against the counter. The corner of the counter jabbed Massie in the back sharply. Massie cried out and swung her large purse at Jessica's head. Jessica ducked just in time and swiped her arms under Massie's legs. Massie fell down hard on her ass and at the same time, she stuck out her leg and brought down Jessica with her. Both girls landed on the tile floor with a thud. Jessica cried out softly in pain as Massie's heel drove into her back. Massie violently shoved Jessica off of her and regained her balance and posture. She stared down at Jessica who was struggling to get up in her semi-high heels. "Here, let me help you." Massie said, bending down to offer Jessica a hand. She stepped on Jessica's right hand with her right heel and heard a satisfying cry of pain. "Oops," Massie giggled, covering her mouth, "sorry, I didn't see your hand there." She still let out a hand for Jessica to grab and Jessica actually did. Jessica pulled with all her might and Massie fell down again. "Oops, sorry," Jessica sneered, mimicking Massie's own words. Both Massie and Jessica got up and dusted themselves off and just like that, their five minutes fight was over. Massie looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her hair was a bit out of place and her lip gloss was smeared across her face. Disgusted, she took a piece of paper napkin, wetted it and started to wipe it off her face. She then reapplied a new coat of lip gloss. She glanced at Jessica who was holding her right hand up in the light examining it with a look of pure horror. She thrusted her hand in front of Massie. "Look what you did to my hand!" She exclaimed, pointing to the dark bluish purplish circle that was already starting to form on her hand. Massie shrugged, "Whatever, it's just a small bruise that will go away in like two days."

"Two days?!" Jessica shrieked hysterically, "You think that nasty bruise will go away in two freaking days? Try a month or even more! If I get permanent damage anywhere, then I'm going to sue you."

Massie snorted, "You go ahead and do that, see if you're going to actually win, because I highly doubt it because I don't think your lawyer can beat my best friend's dad." Massie lifted her eyebrows, "Ever heard of Mr. Rivera, _the_ Mr. Rivera who happens to be my best friend's dad. So think again, little Miss-I'm-Fucking-Obessed-With-Derek, ok? You can _never _beat me, so why don't you just give up right now? Do it right now, and no one will have to know and find out that Little J has given up and surrendered."

Jessica's face slowly turned bright red and it looked like she was going to explode anytime soon. "Fine, but don't think that this'll be the last time you ever see and hear of me." She hissed,

Massie smirked, "Oh, puh-lease, stop acting and sounding like one of those crappy fantasy medieval time movies. Just admit it, you're done forever, so why don't you just let me and Derek alone?"

Jessica didn't answer, she just turned around and left the bathroom with a dramatic huff. Massie chuckled and turned back around to face the mirror. Oh, Little J had no idea what Massie was capable of doing to her and she probably didn't want to find out. But, if Jessica kept interfering and annoying her and Derrington, she would have no choice but to show Jessica who she was and why she was the one person that no one ever wanted to mess with.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG-This whole chapter was 12 pages long on Word!! This is officially the longest chapter (yet) in Summer Love! BTW- I didn't know wat Alicia's dad first name was, so I didn't put it in. Again, sorry to keep you guys waiting, but the waiting paid off, right?** **Remember-this is PART 1, so if you want to see what happens later in Part 2, then you have to review like crazy! Make me happy and I'll make you happy in return! Luv ya!**


	27. A Double Date Is A Double No No Part 2

**Author's Note-**** OMG, I graduated today!! (From Jr. High) So now I can totally update my stories more often. Here's Massie's Double Date Part 2!! R&R!!**

**Hawaii**

**Ice Cream Shop**

**Same Day- 12:00 P.M.**

**D**errington, Jessica, and David were already eating their ice cream when Massie came back. She sat down and saw that there was a bowl of ice cream for her. She looked questioningly at Derrington.

"I figured it would be better if I ordered for you." Derrington said.

Massie smiled, "Thanks," She shot Jessica a haughty look but Jessica merely looked away. Massie twirled her spoon in her bowl while she studied Jessica carefully. She now realized that Jessica wasn't that pretty. She actually had a square jaw and a narrow nose. Her neck jutted out a bit like a peacock and if you looked really closely, she didn't have perfect skin. Massie looked down at her bowl of ice cream. It was already half meleted and mushed up. Disgusted, Massie pushed the bowl away and took out her cell phone.

**MassieB: hey, I need some ideas to sabotage Jessica**

**AliciaR: uh, random much? Wat did I miss?**

**MassieB: can' tell u rite now, just give me some ideas**

**AliciaR: ummm, ok…hold on, lemme think**

**MassieB: hurry!**

Massie closed her cell phone and slipped it back into her purse, waiting for Alicia to respond. She turned her attention back to Jessica and Derrington. Jessica was flirting majorly with Derrington and he looked a bit uncomfortable and unsure about hwat to do.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Derrington announced, getting up from his seat.

"I'll go with you." Massie said.

"Me too!" Jessica quickly said.

Massie instantly shot Jessica a look that said, _Oh, no, you're not._ To which Jessica shot back, _Oh, yes, I am!_ Derrington looked weirdly at the two girls.

"Actually, I'm not going out." Massie changed her mind. She had something else in mind.

Jessica beamed and hooked arms with Derrington as they exited the store. Massie sat back down and took something small out of her purse. She flagged down a watier and asked, "Can we please have four glasses of water?" the waiter nodded, disappeared, and then soon returned with Massie's request. "Thanks,"

"What are you doing?" David asked, as he watched Massie dump in a small amount of whatever was in her hand. "Oh, my god," David exclaimed, "are you drugging her?"

Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and looked up instantly, all ees on Massie. Massie rolled her eyes. "No, of course not," she replied, "I'm just giving Jessica what she needs: some flavored water."

"Oh, ok," Relief seemed to wash over David's face as he returned to eating his ice cream. "But then what exactly are you putting in there?"

"Just a little something," Massie said, "it's something that won't hurt her." It was true. It wouldn't her…physically.

Thankfully, Jessica and Derrington soon came back.

"Hey, Jessica, Masse-

Massie quickly stomped on David's foot, making him stop. Jessica seemed to not have heard anything. She sat down and took a sip of her water. Massie waited two minutes for the effects to begin. Sure enough, Jessica quickly stood up with a hand held to her stomach.

"Uh, I'll be right back." She said, scooching her chair back and running for the bathroom.

"Geez, what's gotten into her?" Massie smirked,

Ten minutes later, Jessica came back with her face all pale and her hair all messed up.

"Are you ok?" Massie asked, feigning concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Jessica fakely smiled back. "I just had some stomach trouble, must have been something I ate or something."

"Oh, do you want to go back to your hotel and rest?" Massie asked, secretly hoping Jessica would actually go back.

"No, I'm fine," Jessica replied, not wanting to leave Derrington with Massie.

"Why don't we all go to your hotel room?" Massie suggested,

Jessica hesitated, why was Massie being so friendly all of a sudden? Then she sighed, whatever, she really wasn't feeling too good, and she did want to go back and rest. "Ok, sure," she finally said, getting up from her seat.

Massie smiled and headed outside, following Jessica. They got a cab and ten minutes later, they arrived at Jessica's hotel. Massie got out of the cab and looked at the hotel that they had arrived at. It was the Marriot. Not too bad, Massie thought as she went into the lobby. They got on the elevator and rode up ten floors and finally arrived at Jessica's room.

Jessica's room was nothing compared to Massie's suite. Jessica didn't have a balcony, her bathroom was small, and the bed was only queen sized. Basically everything was way smaller than Massie's things.

Jessica tossed the remote control to Derrington. "You guys can watch T.V. while I change. I'll be right back." She grabbed a new outfit and headed into the bathroom.

Derrington immediately turned on the T.V. and switched to the soccer channel. Massie rolled her eyes and walked around Jessica's room, observing every little detail. Suddenly, Massie's eyes caught a pink journal lying on the desk next to Jessica's bed. Massie curiously picked it up and on the front it said, _Jessica's Private Journal_. _This is going to be good._ Massie thought as she secretly opened the journal. Not surprisingly, the first entry was all about Derrington.

_Dear Journal:_

_OMG, I met this totally hot guy at this summer camp that I'm at. He's tall, has blond hair, perfect eyes, and a totally hot body. His name is Derek Harrington.. He said hi to me today! I think I'm in love with him. I wish my friends could see him, they would totally be jealous. I learned that he loves to play soccer, so I have to get someone to teach me how to play soccer. Then I can play with him all day long. I got to go eat dinner right now. I'll write more later._

_Jessica _

Wow, obsessed much? Massie flipped to the next entry, eager to read what Jessica wrote next.

_Dear Journal:_

_It has been three days since I last wrote in here and I have a lot of news to tell! Ok, first, I got a new friend at the camp to teach me how to play soccer. Pretty soon, I'll be good enough to play against Derek. Secondly, I was assigned into a group with Derek and we had to do a scavenger hunt. He totally ignored the other people in our group and only talked to me! I think he likes me! Hopefully he doesn't know I like him…yet. I think we're friends now and I hope we can be more than that soon. Need to go to sleep now. _

_Jessica_

Disgusted, Massie closed the journal. Wanting to read more later, she quickly stuffed Jessica's journal into her purse. Massie hoped that Jessica wouldn't notice that her journal was gone. And if she did and blamed it on Massie, Massie could say that it was the maids' fault. Jessica came back at this time, now clothed in a pink halter and miniskirt. She turned off the T.V. and sat down next to Derrington, leaning in closely.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked him.

Derrington shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming!" Jessica said,

"Ok," Derrington said, "sounds good to me."

"But I don't have my bikini on!" Massie protested,

"Oh, that's fine," Jessica said, "you can just hang out around the pool."

"I'm so not going to just hang out around the pool while you guys go swimming." Massie glared, "Besides, Derrington doesn't have his swimming trunks, right?"

"Actually, I'm wearing them right now." Derrington sheepishly said, pointing to his pants.

"Those are your swimming trunks?" Massie asked, "I thought they were your cargo pants or something. I can't tell the difference." She looked at David, "Please tell me you're not wearing your swimming trunks either."

David smiled, "Ha ha, actually, I am."

"Ehmagawd, that's so weird." Massie said,

"Come on," Jessica got up and pulled off her clothes, revealing her black bikini underneath. Wow, it looked like she was planning this all along. She pulled Derrington off the couch.

"Um, Derek, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Massie asked, staring meaningfully at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Derrington answered, going over to Massie. "What's up?"

"What's up is that I don't want you to go swimming with Jessica." Massie ordered, "Remember our little deal?"

Derrington turned around and looked at the eager Jessica who was talking with David. He sighed, "Yeah, ok, but how are we going to get rid of her without knowing?"

Massie paused, "Um, I know, just follow my lead." She turned towards Jessica, "Ok, let's go." She turned back to Derrington. "Pretend you're going swimming with her, but when I give you the signal, which is dipping my foot into the pool, get out of the pool and go to the lobby. I'll meet you there."

Derrington nodded, "Ok,"

Jessica came up and hooked arms with Derrington. "Come on, Derek, the pool's going to close soon."

Massie rolled her eyes and followed them out to the pool.

Jessica immediately got into the pool, pulling Derrington along with her. Derrington pretended to have fun, while occasionally looking at Massie. Massie pretended to be occupied with random things. Ten minutes later, Massie decided it was time to finally leave. She casually dipped her foot into the pool, lingering long enough for Derrington to finally notice. He got out of the pool.

"I'll be right back," Derrington told Jessica.

"Ok," Jessica nodded,

Derrington walked past Massie, giving her a thumbs up. After a few minutes, Massie quickly walked away and to the lobby. She saw Derrington there, waiting for her in the front. She smiled, "Good job,"

Derrington laughed, "Thanks, it was nothing."

"Let's get out of here." Massie said eagerly. They went outside and got a taxi. Massie leaned against the window, happy that the double date and plan went well. Now she just couldn't wait to read more of Jessica's private journal.

* * *

**OOOH-what's Massie going to do next? Guess and if you're correct, I'll dedicate the next Massie chapter to you! Also, I'm going to update My Own Version of Sealed with a Diss next! REVIEW if you want to read more! Luv ya!**


	28. Damsel In Distress Part 1

**Author's Note-**** Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm moving out of my house soon, b/c my family and I are getting a new house built. Which means that we'll have to cut off the Internet service soon, and I don't know how long it takes to get it at the house we're staying at. So I may not be able to update for a while! But still keep on checking every day, b/c you never know! Ok, now that's done with-R&R!!**

**The Gondola**

**Claire's Hotel Room**

**Friday-10:56 A.M.**

**C**laire had been staring at the slip of napkin for the past five minutes. She was debating on whether she should call Adam or not. She was stuck in her hotel room for the whole day because she was grounded. She had been grounded for breaking Todd's cell phone. Yes, _Todd's_ cell phone. It was so unfair-Todd got a cell phone at such a young age while Claire had to wait forever to get one. Anyway, it wasn't her fault that Todd's cell phone broke. It was actually Todd's own fault. Stupidity plus clumsiness equals big disaster. Of course, being Todd, he blamed every accident on someone else-usually his sister. It all started when Todd barged into Kristen's room on Thursday.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_He says yes!" Todd said, barging into Claire's room while she watching some Italian soap opera on T.V. Claire turned off the T.V. and sat up. _

"_Who said yes?" Claire asked,_

"_Oh, Griffin says yes!" Todd said casually._

"_To what?"_

"_He wants to go out on a date with you." Todd said matter of factly. _

_Claire jumped up. "What? He doesn't even like me and how do you even know?"_

_Todd held up his cell phone. "Well, apparently he does."_

_Claire swiped the phone out of Todd's little hand. "What the hell? How did you get his number?"_

"_From your cell phone." Todd smugly answered, "I took it when you weren't looking."_

"_When?" Claire was shocked that her brother actually managed to steal her phone for a short period of time. _

"_At the museum, when I was gone and you guys were all desperately searching for me."_

"_You little brat." Claire growled, quickly sending a text to Griffin. _

_**ToddL: hey, Griffin, it's me, Claire**_

_**Griffin: hey! wat's up? Y r u using ur bro's cell phone?**_

_**Todd: it's a long story. But I just wanted to tell you that whatever my brother told u or did to u, ignore it. And I don't want to go out with u. I'm sorry, ur just not the guy for me. **_

_**Griffin: ohh, it's ok**_

_**ToddL: u should go w/Kristen tho…**_

_**Griffin: ok, thanx, I'll talk to u later.**_

_Claire closed the cell phone and tilted her head thoughtfully. Now wheat was a good punishment for Todd? She got the perfect idea. She walked out onto the balcony and held out the hand that contained Todd's cell phone over the balcony. Todd gasped. "You want you precious little phone?" Claire asked,_

_Todd nodded fiercely, "Yes!"_

"_Then promise that you'll never touch and mess around with my things."Claire ordered. _

"_I promise," Todd squealed,_

"_And also promise that you'll tell Griffin everything that happened." Claire said,_

"_Ok, ok, I promise." Todd grumbled, "Now give me back my phone." He lunged for his phone. _

"_No, I'm not done yet." Claire held the phone out eve farther. Todd lunged again and grabbed Claire's hand. Claire took a step back. "Stop trying to get it."_

_Todd grabbed Claire's hand and started shaking it. "Give it to me!" He also started tugging at the same time. _

"_Stop it!" Claire exclaimed, "You're going to make me drop it."_

"_Then give it to me!" Todd yelled. He made a grab and knocked into Claire. Claire bumped into the balcony and Todd's cell phone dropped. Claire gasped, leaning over the balcony. She saw the cell phone quickly drop, colliding with the ground below. She grimaced. Todd smacked Claire on the head as hard as he could. _

"_Look what you did!" Todd yelled angrily. "You broke and lost my phone!"_

"_What? It wasn't my fault!" Claire protested, "_You_ were the one who bumped into me and lose my balance. Besides, you're phone isn't lost. It's on the ground shattered. _

"_Well if you hadn't taken my phone in the first place, then we wouldn't be here out on the balcony arguing over my cell phone!"_

_Claire scoffed, "Well if you hadn't taken my cell phone and texted Griffin in the first place, NONE of this would have happened!"_

"_I'm telling Mom!" Todd declared, heading for the door. "You're going to pay."_

"_Not my fault!" Claire said again, storming after her brother into her parent's room. _

"_Mom, Claire broke my cell phone!" Todd complained. _

"_What?" Claire's mom exclaimed, she turned towards Claire. "How could you do that?"_

"_I didn't!" Claire protested, "Todd broke it himself."_

"_No, I didn't!" Todd said, "Stop lying."_

"_Oh my god, _you're _the lair here, you little brat!" Claire yelled, trying to punch Todd. _

"_Ok, both of you, stop it NOW." Claire's mom commanded, stepping in between the two. _

_Todd and Claire stopped hitting each other and just stood there silent, glaring at one another._

"_Claire, tell me the whole story." Judi said, _

_Claire nodded and told her mom about what Todd had done. She finished with how Todd pushed her and had knocked the cell phone out of her hand. _

_"Ok, now Todd, tell me your side of the story." Judi said, _

_Todd told Judi about what happened, leaving out the part about why he had been texting Griffin and said that Claire had purposely dropped his cell phone. _

"_That's so nawt true!" Claire exclaimed, "See how Todd's lying?"_

_Judi was silent and seemed to be thinking. Finally she spoke up. "Ok, Claire, you're grounded for tomorrow and so is Todd. But Todd can't stay here alone, so he'll be grounded when we get home."_

_"You're going to punish me for something I didn't do?" Claire asked, completely shocked. _

_"Be grateful it's only for a day, not a whole week." Judi sternly said. _

_"What about me?" Todd whined,_

_"You shouldn't have messed around with Claire's friend. So you deserve your punishment."_

_"Fine," Claire grumbled and went back to her room to finish watching the Italian soap opera._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Claire closed her eyes and opened them a minute later. She got up and retrieved her cell phone from her purse. She slowly dialed Adam's number. After five ringing tones, Adam's voicemail came on.

"Hey, it's Adam, I'm not here right now, so leave me a message, _ciao_!" _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Hey, Adam, it's Claire. Would you like to rescue a damsel in distress? If so, call me back! _Ciao_!"

Suddenly an idea came to Claire. She remembered about the weird text Cam had sent to her, thinking that she was Nikki. Well, now was good time to send something back to Cam, to see how he would react. She quickly typed up a text and pressed Send.

**ClaireL: hey, adam, wanna get together this afternoon? Call me!**

_That should do it._ Claire thought as she laid back on her bed, preparing for a long wait. She turned on the T.V. and started browsing through the channels. Oh, cool, her favorite Italian soap opera was on. Yeah, Claire had a favorite Italian soap opera. It was pretty interesting and it had English subtitles so Claire could understand what they were talking about. This episode was about a guy having an affair with another woman and his wife finds out. It was so intense that Claire had almost not heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" She quickly picked up without even looking first to see who it was. Her eyes were still fixed on the T.V., taking in all the drama.

"Hey, Claire, it's Adam,"

"Adam!" Claire turned the volume down on the T.V. "Hey, you called back."

"Yeah, I wanted to know what's with the whole damsel in distress thing." He said,

"I'm stuck in my hotel room for the whole day." Claire explained,

"I see, and you want me to come and get out so we can go somewhere?"

Claire smiled, "Yeah, please? Otherwise I'm going to die of boredom here!"

Adam laughed, "Ok, ok, what's your hotel and room number?"

Claire quickly gave Adam her hotel name and room number. He told her that he was coming in about ten minutes. She thanked him and hung up. Oh god, she only had ten minutes to change and get ready for Adam. She turned off the T.V. and was halfway to her closet when her cell phone rang again. She didn't bother looking at the screen this time either. Assuming it was Adam, she picked it up. "Hey, Adam,"

"Oh, so there really is a guy named Adam." Cam muttered softly.

Claire gasped and froze. Ehmagawd, Cam had called her. She wasn't expecting this. All she expected was for Cam to get angry and ignore the text. She didn't think Cam would actually do something like this. She bit her lip, "Uh, yeah, so? Why are you calling me?"

"Because I got a text from you a few minutes ago, saying that you wanted to get together with some guy named Adam."

"So? It's none of your business!" Claire snapped, sitting down on her bed. "Why would you care? What about Nikki, don't you want to get together with her?"

"It is my business if you sent the text to me!" Cam protested, "And what does Nikki have to do with any of this?"

"_It is my business if you sent the text to me!_" Claire mimicked, "What does Nikki have to do with any of this? EVERYTHING! _You _sent that stupid text to me, when you were addressing Nikki! What the hell was that about? You sent the text to me, so it's my business!"

"Well then your text about Adam is my business!" Cam retorted, "Besides, I didn't mean to send the text to you-it was by accident."

Claire scoffed, "Oh, yeah, and I accidentally sent my text to you."

"I did! Why don't you believe me?" Cam asked,

"Whatever," Claire snapped, "I have to go now." She hung up without even saying goodbye. She looked at her watch. "Great, now I only like five minutes to get ready." She went to her closet and started searching through the rack, finding something decent. Finally she decided to wear her Forever 21 blue bikini and tank top with a pair of white shorts. She brought her green Juicy Couture jacket just in case. Claire tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and put everything in her purse. She was just putting on her finishing touches for makeup when she heard a knock on her door. She squealed and ran to open the door. And there he was, Adam, standing there with a bowl of gelato in his hand. Claire looked at him questioningly. "What's the gelato for?"

"I figured I give you a gelato since yours completely melted last time." Adam smiled, holding out the gelato to Claire.

Claire smiled, "Oh, thanks so much! You didn't have to do that!"

Adam laughed, "I felt like it. Now come on, I'm rescuing you from your dungeon!"

Claire giggled, "Oh right, I totally forgot!" She held out her hand, "Well, come on, rescue your damsel in distress!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Adam smiled, leading Claire out of her hotel room and to freedom.

* * *

**So yeah-do you guys want me to write about their "date"? It's just that I think this chapter is kinda too long already, and I wanna update the other stories. That's why I didn't want to write about their date in this chapter. But if you guys want, I'll write about their date in the next Claire chapter. So let me know! REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	29. Dropping The Bomb

**Ok, so a lot of people have been wanting me to write about Claire's "date", so I guess I'm going to do that. However, I'm not going to write it right after "Damsel In Distress Part 1"(as you can see), I'm first going to write Alicia's, Dylan's, and Kristen's chapter, and then when it comes back to Claire's part, then I'll write "Damsel In Distress Part 2". Anyway, R&R!! BTW-I'm in the other house now...since my house is gonna get destroyed soon...and we were supposed to get internet access on Tues. after 8, but we tried today and it apparently worked! Anyway, R&R!!**

**Mexico**

**Tía Tracy's House**

**1:23 P.M.**

**L**et's just say that what happened after Nina found Alicia and Tyler was not pleasant. It was like Nina had transformed into the devil. Her usually brown eyes turned nearly black and her whole face was pinched tight. She had yelled and screamed her head off at Tyler and Alicia-mostly at Alicia, of course. Tyler probably didn't want to anger Nina even more by breaking up with her at the moment because he didn't say anything except apologize. It was scary how Nina could turn from a sweet, innocent, looking girl to a bitchy, mean maniac. For the rest of the week, Nina had given the silent treatment to Alicia. And Alicia gladly accepted it and gave her own silent treatment back. But they would both seldom speak to each other for Tracy's sake. Other than that, they never spoke to each other.

Alicia was chilling by the pool in the afternoon, listening to her red, custom designed, Ralph Lauren signatured Zune. She was listening to _Fall For You_ by Secondhand Serenade when she saw her phone vibrate. She took out her earphones and grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alicia, it's Josh,"

"Josh!" Alicia smiled, waiting for the tingly excited sensation to come. She always got that feeling when she talked to Josh. It never came. She frowned, why was she still feeling the same? "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much, just wanted to see how things were over there in Mexico." Josh said, "How've you been?"

"Great!" Alicia answered, semi-truthfully. "I've been having so much fun here!" Except for the parts where Nina is involved.

"Cool, I wish I was there with you." Josh said,

Alicia nodded, "Yeah, me too, you should come visit me sometime. You know, surprise me."

Josh laughed, "Maybe I will."

Alicia heart footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw Tyler heading her way. "I got to go now. I'll talk to you later."

Josh sighed, "Ok, I miss you."

"Yeah, me too." Alicia said, "Bye!" She hung up and placed her cell phone back on the table.

"Hey, Alicia," Tyler greeted,

"_Hola,_ Tyler," Alicia smiled, feeling the tingly sensation that she usually got with Josh. She gasped. Wait, why was the feeling coming _now_? It was supposed to come a couple minutes ago. Eh. Ma. Gawd. Did this mean what she thought it meant? She shuddered at the thought of that.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Alicia quickly cleared her head and smiled. 'Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you at all this whole morning."

"Yeah," Tyler grimaced, "Nina made me massage her for half an hour. Then she begged me to go to the mall with her where I wasted two whole hours. Then she had me play Wii with her. Now she's getting some "beauty sleep" so I left her room."

"Ooh, that sucks for you." Alicia said, "Have you broken up with her yet?"

Tyler gave her a look. 'What do you think?"

"Then why don't you? you said you were going to."

"Yeah, but not now. She's still you know…recovering or whatever you want to call it." Tyler said, "I don't want her to flip out again."

Alicia nodded, "True,"

"So anyway, I saw you talking to someone on the phone earlier. Who was it?" Tyler asked,

"Oh, just one of my friends." Alicia said, "Nothing important." Alicia felt her whole body heat up. She decided to go for a dip in the pool to cool off. She stood up and headed into the pool. "You want to join me?" She asked Tyler,

"Yeah, sure," Tyler replied. He got up and took off his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs. Alicia started at them, unable to take her eyes off. Tyler caught her staring and smiled. "What are you looking at?"

Alicia instantly looked away and blushed furiously. "Oh, nothing,"

Tyler laughed and dived perfectly into the pool. He disappeared under water and Alicia looked around for him. Just then, she felt two sharp pokes on her hips. She creamed and turned around to scold Tyler. But there was no on there. She turned back around and then boom, Tyler popped up right in front of her. She creamed again, this time even louder.

"Ehmagawd, you scared the shit out of me!" Alicia yelled, smacking Tyler on the arm.

He laughed, "Sorry, I didn't know you were such a wimp."

"I'm nawt!" Alicia denied, "I was just totally startled!"

"Yeah, I know. I was just teasing you."

"Don't ever do that again!" Alicia said, "Or else I'll hate you!" _Not really, _Alicia thought, _I could never hate you. _

"I won't, I promise," Tyler held up his hands in surrender.

"Good," Alicia splashed Tyler right in the face.

"Oh, you're so going to pay!" Tyler said, splashing Alicia right back.

Alicia squealed and tried to defend herself. After a few minutes, the two were completely exhausted. "Ok, that's enough," Alicia panted. She hauled herself out of the pool an began to sunbathe. Tyler also got out of the pool and laid down next to Alicia. They were enjoying the silence when Tyler's cell phone rang. Tyler glanced apologetically at Alicia and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Tyler frowned and sighed. "Yes, I'm still here. I'm outside right now…Ok, fine, I'll be there in two minutes." He hung up and looked at Alicia.

"Let me guess, Nina?"

He nodded, "yeah, and she wants me to help her choose an outfit for tonight's special dinner."

"There's a special dinner tonight?" Alicia asked,

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Tyler said, "I thought Nina might have told you or something."

Alicia scoffed, "We don't even talk to each other."

"Well there is. At 7:00, at this really fancy place."

"Great," Alicia groaned, "this is so late minute. I don't have anything to wear. I'm going to look absolutely horrible."

"No, you're going to look good in anything you wear." Tyler contradicted as he got up and put his shirt back on.

Alicia smiled and she got the tingly sensation again. Damn that sensation-it never came when she wanted it to. "Thanks, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye,"

Alicia slipped on her sunglasses and closed her eyes. She wanted to get a bit more tanning done. That way, her skin would look good at least.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

An hour before the dinner, Alicia was panicking. She had went through her entire close and hadn't found a single thing that was suitable to wear to the dinner. Mostly everything she brought was for summer. Alicia walked out into the hallway, looking down at the living room. There was Nina, already dressed perfectly. She was wearing a green Versace dress with matching Jimmy Choo heels. Alicia sighed; she envied Nina right now. What could she possibly do to get a stunning dress for the dinner? She saw Nina's room open, the door halfway open. It looked inviting so Alicia secretly went into the room. Nina's room was about the same size. Alicia headed for Nina's closet. Lo and behold, one side of her closet was filled with casual clothing and the other side was completely formal and fancy. Alicia gazed at all the beautiful dresses in front of her. Then she realized that her time was limited. She grabbed a red sleeveless dress and matching heels. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. Alicia gasped. Her dress was absolutely amazing. It fit her perfectly and it didn't make her boobs look super gigantic. It was sexy but not too sexy at the same time. Alicia decided to borrow the dress after some hesitation. Although Nina would probably mind and get all pissed off about it, but letter Alicia wear the dress was the least Nina could do for Alicia after the way she acted and treated her at BOCD. Alicia quickly walked back to her room and started straightening her hair. Twenty minutes later, Alicia was ready to go. Alicia preferred to ride in a separate car than Nina so she had asked Tía Tracy before hand and she had agreed. Alicia tiptoed downstairs and waited until Nina left the house. She then quickly climbed into the car that was waiting outside and let her driver do all the driving. She settled back in her seat as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

The atmosphere immediately changed when Nina saw Alicia wearing her dress. Her eyes narrowed and she dragged Alicia aside once they were inside the restaurant. "Why the hell are you wearing my dress?" She hissed, glaring furiously at Alicia.

Alicia considered making up a lie but then she changed her mind. "Because I had nothing to wear since no one told me about the diner." Alicia simply said, "Don't worry, I'm only borrowing it for tonight."

"Yeah, you're borrowing without my permission!"

Alicia sighed, "Come on, let's not fight here. We can do it later at home."

"Fine," Nina huffed and walked away.

Glad that that little thing was over, Alicia walked over to their table and grabbed an empty seat. Tyler came and sat down next to her. "Hey, what were you and Nina arguing about?"

"I just borrowed this dress from her because I had nothing to wear." Alicia explained, "And I didn't actually ask her and so she got pissed off at me."

Tyler laughed, "Well, this dress looks way better on you than it does on Nina."

Alicia blushed, "Really? Thanks,"

"Tyler, come sit over here with me!" Nina whined,

Tyler grimaced and got up. "Oh, god, I'll talk to you later."

Alicia nodded and gave Tyler a sympathetic smile.

When everyone had finally arrived, people started looking at the menu. There were so many dishes that Alicia had never ever heard of. She randomly picked one that sounded good and ordered. While she was waiting, her phone suddenly vibrated.

**Tyler: hey**

**AliciaR: hey! how did u get my #?**

**Tyler: from Nina**

**AliciaR: ooh, tricky. Should we be texting?**

**Tyler: I dunno, but looks like all the kids r doing it.**

Alicia looked up and sure enough, almost all the kids and teenagers were texting under the table. Their parents were all completely oblivious to it.

**AliciaR: lol, ya. Anyway, how are things over there in Ninaland?**

**Tyler: ehh, annoying. She keeps talking 2 me about random things**

**AliciaR: that sux**

**Tyler: ya. And how r things over there in Aloneland?**

**AliciaR: pshh, boring. There's no1 2 talk 2**

**Tyler: 2 bad, but at least ur talking 2 some1 rite now**

**AliciaR: mhmm, thank god**

Alicia's order came so she had to close her cell phone. She took a bit into her food and it was absolutely delicious! Alicia smiled, she was glad that she had ordered this. Halfway through her dish, Alicia accidentally dropped a piece of chicken. She gasped, it had landed on the dress. She quickly flicked the piece of chicken off, but to her dismay, the chicken had left a small stain. Alicia groaned.

**AliciaR: shit! I stained nina's dress**

**Tyler: seriously? That' sok, nina has lots of other dresses. She won't mind**

**AliciaR: r u kidding me? She's gonna kill me**

**Tyler: just send it to a cleaning place**

**AliciaR: ok, fine, but nina is still gonna get rlly mad at me**

For the rest of her dinner, Alicia ate everything extremely carefully. Alicia made it home without another stain. She quickly got inside her room and took off the dress. She changed into a simple tank top and pajama shorts. She hung the dress back into Nina's close and closed the door, hoping Nina wouldn't notice. She made herself a mental note to call her friends tomorrow. She was about to climb into bed when she heard a knock at her door. She froze, was it Nina? Did she already find out about the stained dress? Alicia didn't want to open the door. "Who is it?" she tentatively asked,

"Tyler," came the answer.

Alicia smiled and opened the door to let him in. "Hey, why are you still here?"

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I, uh, broke up with Nina."

"Ehmagawd, you did?" Alicia was surprised. "Good job,"

Tyler nodded, "And she exploded and started screaming. She smacked me and called me all kinds of names."

"Ooh, harsh," Alicia frowned, "and then?"

"Then she asked if it was because of another girl and I said yes." Tyler slowly said, "And then she asked if it was because of you."

"And you said no, right?" Alicia held her breath. He couldn't have said yes.

Tyler hesitated, "Uh, actually, I, uh-

"Tyler, did you say yes or no?" Alicia asked, hardly believing this was actually happening. She needed to know his answer right now.

"I actually said, uh, yes." Tyler said, his voice barely audible. But it was loud and clear enough for Alicia to hear. And with that said, Tyler leaned in and gently kissed Alicia.

* * *

**Oooh-Tyler likes Alicia!! What will she do? Will she get with Tyler or keep true to Josh? (Not that she and Josh are together, but…) Review lots if you want to find out! Luv ya!**


	30. Bittersweet Exchange

**Ok, I'm going to be a bit busy from now on, so I might not be able to update as often. Sorry for taking so long. R&R!!**

**Camp Heartland**

**Kristen's Cabin**

**Same Day-11:00 P.M.**

**T**he cabin door slowly creaked open at night as the intruder, all dressed in black, quickly and quietly tiptoed in. The intruder surveyed the room. The ground was littered with bags and blankets. _Tonight, you have to sneak into the girls' cabin and steal something from one of the girls._ He sighed, remembering the dare he was given just a few hours ago. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But then again, he couldn't not do the dare. He turned on his flashlight and reached the first bag he found and opened the bag. He quickly dropped the piece of clothing in surprise. Ugh, it was a purple bikini. Next time he would open and look inside before taking anything out. He looked inside the bag but there was nothing else inside for clothes. He zipped the bag up and moved onto the next bag. This bag was filled with clothes too, nothing else. He sighed, disappointed that there was nothing really interesting. He had assumed that the girls would have brought a lot of nice and valuable things. Suddenly, a girl a few feet away mumbled in her sleep and moved around in her bed. Alex froze and a few seconds later, he walked into the bathroom to take a brief rest. He looked at the counter, which was filled with make up bags and toiletries. He chuckled, who knew girls would bring make up to the middle of nowhere. He left the bathroom and prepared to look into another girl's bag. He suddenly stopped, his hands reaching for the zipper. It was Kristen's bag. He looked up and sure enough, there was Kristen sleeping soundly. God, she was so beautiful. Her face was completely still and peaceful; she looked like an angel. He forgot about the bag and stood up, leveling up to Kristen's bunk bed. He rested an arm on her bed; something sharp poked him. He lifted his arm and saw some notebook or something peeking out from underneath Kristen's pillow. Kristen suddenly shifted and turned around, leaving room for Alex to take the notebook. He gently lifted one end of the pillow and with the other hand, he slowly took the notebook out. With the notebook safely in Alex's hand, he was done. He had stolen something from the girls' cabin. But of course, he would give the notebook back to Kristen after he had read it. He knew it was none of his business, but he had to. Why else would he have the notebook? Hopefully Kristen wouldn't notice it missing anytime soon. He was careful not to trip over any bags as he made his way to the door. He slowly opened it, scared that the creaky noise would wake up the girls. He silently slipped out into the cold night with his prize.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The next morning, Kristen groggily woke up. She stuck her arms underneath her pillow and stretched. She stopped; she didn't feel her notebook underneath her pillow. She got up and raised her pillow. Yup, her notebook wasn't there. She quickly threw her blankets off to see if it had maybe gotten there. Nope, it wasn't there either. Kristen started panicking; her breathing short and rapid. She suddenly remembered the dare she had given Alex the day before. What if he had come into her cabin and stolen her notebook? He wouldn't. And even if he did, how would he have known where Kristen's notebook was

"Kristen, are you okay?" Heather asked, getting up.

Kristen was too preoccupied to answer Heather.

"Ooh, I know, maybe Kristen's having a seizure." Shannon suggested.

Now Kristen was aware enough to answer to that. "No, I'm fine, I'm just really worried about something that I lost."

"Oh, I'm sure no one here stole your thing." Heather said,

Kristen nodded, "I know, but it's missing and I don't know where it went."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up soon." Heather said, "That's what always happens with me. I lose something and I can't find it, so I just leave it and then later it just turns up."

Kristen got off the bunk bed and started changing. She chose a simple white tank top and a pair of light blue Juicy Couture sweat pants. It was only in the morning, so it shouldn't be too hot. And even if it did get hot later, Kristen could always go back to her cabin and change. She left her cabin, heading towards the cafeteria. She sat down at an empty table and ate her breakfast like a zombie. Her friends soon came and sat down with her. They started chatting about the activities and events planned for today. Kristen was barely listening, she wasn't contributing to their conversation. She finished her breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and OJ, and then got up and threw away her trash. "I'll see you guys later," she mumbled,

"Wait, do you want to hang out with us after breakfast?" Heather asked,

Kristen shook her head, "No thanks, I have to do something." Kristen left and headed back to her cabin. She sighed. It was time to clean up. Kristen made her bed and then picked up the trash around her area. She then zipped up her bags and tried to shove them underneath the bed but they were too big. So instead, she slipped her bags into the little space between her bed and Heather's bed. She went into the bathroom and straightened up her things and then went back to her bed. She waited for her friends to come back and clean up. There was the stupid rule that no one was to leave the cabin until all the cabin mates returned and cleaned up. God, could her friends eat any slower? After ten more minutes of absolute boredom, Kristen's friends returned.

"Hurry up and clean!" Kristen snapped,

"Ok, god, Miss Bossy." Michelle said, walking over to her bed.

Kristen sighed, "Sorry," She was too preoccupied with worrying about her notebook.

Ten minutes later, everyone was done with cleaning up and Kristen eagerly left the cabin. She walked over to the boys' cabin and knocked on the first one.

A short redhead guy opened the door. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Do you know where Alex went?'

He shrugged, "I don't know who Alex is. Sorry."

Kristen nodded, "It's ok," She went over to the next cabin and knocked. "Hey, do you know where Alex went?"

"Yeah," the blonde dude nodded. "he just left to go to the cafeteria."

"Ok, thanks," Kristen smiled and then headed towards the cafeteria once again. Once inside, Kristen looked around and spotted Alex and some of his friends eating a table in the corner. She briskly walked over to him and crossed her hips. "Dude, we need to talk."

Alex ignored her and continued to eat his food.

"Hello?" I said we need to talk!" Kristen yelled, angry that Alex had ignored her.

Alex looked up, "Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now." He gestured to his food.

"Well, you can multitask, can't you? You know, eat and talk at the same time." Kristen glared, "Seeing as how you boys excel at rudeness."

Alex's friends all 'oohed' and Kristen glared at them to shut up.

"Exactly," Alex pointed out, "it's rude to talk and eat at the same time, so I don't want to be rude to you. I'll talk to you later."

Kristen frowned, "Ok, for once, you can talk to people with your mouth full."

Alex shook his head, "Nope, sorry, no can do."

"Fine!" Kristen huffed, "I'll talk to you later." She stormed away to her cabin to vent out her anger.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Two hours later, Kristen finally got off her bed and left her cabin to find Alex. She immediately headed towards the amphitheater. She quickly spotted Alex carrying some equipment to the stage. She ran up to him. "Ok, now is later, so let's talk."

Alex set the equipment down but didn't look up for some reason. "Yeah, but I'm busy right now. I have to get everything set up for the skits this evening."

"Screw the skits," Kristen yelled, "I need to talk to you!" She yanked Alex's arm, forcing him to look up.

"Stop it!" He snapped, "Seriously, I'm _busy_, so stop bothering me!" He glared at Kristen and stalked away.

"But I just need to ask you about something!" Kristen called,

"Fine," Alex said, as he came with some more equipment. "What's your question?"

"Did you actually do my dare?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex nodded, "What, you thought I was too chicken to do it?"

"No," Kristen said, "I just wanted to make sure. Well, did you go into my cabin?"

Alex shook his head, "Nuh-uh, you said you had one question. Now I have to get back to work. You can ask me more questions later."

_Later?_ When was later going to be? Judging by Alex's behavior, Kristen wasn't going to be able to talk to him anytime soon. Frustrated, she took out her cell phone and texted Massie to vent.

**KristenG: massie, I hate alex!**

**MassieB: alex, who's he?**

**KristenG: the dude I told u about. U kno, the really nice, cute and smart guy.**

**MassieB: …then y do u hate him?**

**KristenG: that was b/c of today.**

**MassieB: and wat happened? Isn't it only like in the morning?**

**KristenG: ya, but it was b/c of last nite.**

**MassieB: wat? Ur seriously confusing me!**

**KristenG: ugh, nvmd!**

Kristen was too pissed off to explain to Massie. She snapped her phone shut and slowly walked away. For the next few house, when ever Kristen tried to talk to Alex, he either ran away from her or he just ignored her and pretended to be deaf.

**.:.:.:.:.**

_Stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe._ Kristen thought as she swam two laps of freestyle. She finished her two laps and rested at the shallow end of the lake. She squinted in the sun, looking at Alex, who was fooling around with his friends. At first, Kristen had decided that she wouldn't go swimming because she didn't want to be within ten feet of Alex. But then she changed her mind, deciding that swimming would help her relax. Kristen frowned , unhappy that Alex was having so much fun and she was all grumpy. He should be suffering like her. Kristen suddenly had an idea. She swam to the part of the lake where Alex and his friends were. She dove under the water right behind Alex and took hold of Alex's swimming trunks and pulled them off. Kristen heard alex let out a startled yell. She immediately started swimming towards the shore as fast as she could, one hand holding Alex's swimming trunks. Kirsten didn't surface until she got back to the shore. She quickly hid behind a tree and threw Alex's trunks onto a low branch and peered out. Alex was yelling and swimming at the same time. Oh my God. Kristen realized that Alex was going to come out of the lake-naked! What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid? Kristen braced herself and closed her eyes as Alex neared the shore. Surprisingly, there were no horrified screams. Kristen cautiously opened her eyes and gaped. How did Alex get another pair of swimming trunks? Kristen looked up. Yup, Alex's swimming trunks were still there. Kristen gaped at Alex again. How could that be? Then realization hit her. Holy crap, those were his boxers! Boys wore freaking boxers under their swimming trunks? Oh, wow, this was major news. She would definitely have to tell her friends about this.

"Hey, has anyone seen my swimming trunks?" Alex asked,

Everyone looked at him like he was mental.

"Um, isn't that it?" A girl said, pointing to his boxers.

Alex turned red. "Um, no, these are my _boxers_…"

"Maybe the piranhas ate them." One of his friends suggested.

Screams immediately erupted from every one of the girls in the lake. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"No, there are no piranhas and even if there were, I would have felt them bite me." Alex said. "So no one has seen them? That's so weird." He started walking back to his cabin.

Kristen quickly grabbed the trunks and popped out from behind the tree. "Hey, wait, is this yours?"

Alex slowly turned around. 'Yeah, where did you find it?" His eyes stared knowingly at Kristen.

"Oh, I saw it over there." Kristen replied, vaguely pointing to a spot near where Alex and his friends had been a couple minutes ago.

"Ok, thanks," Alex said, taking the trunks.

"You're welcome," Kristen flashed a fake smile at Alex. She sighed as Alex disappeared out of sight. Why did she just do that? She should have just kept it. Serves him right for 'losing' his swimming trunks, but Kristen couldn't be that mean. Kristen headed back into the lake, wanting to swim for a little bit longer.

**.:.:.:.:.**

It was very late at night and everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone except for one person. Kristen tiptoed out of her cabin and managed to get into Alex's cabin. The minute she stepped in, the smell of dirty clothes, sweat, and B.O. overwhelmed her. She quickly pulled her sleeves down and covered her nose as she navigated through the cabin. Kristen suddenly stubbed her toe at the edge of the post. She bit her lip to refrain from yelling. After a quick rest, Kristen continued searching. _Please don't let there be nasty things lying around._ Kristen didn't want to trip and fall. She wished she had brought a flashlight. She fumbled around in the darkness until she smelled Alex's familiar smell. She shined her watch light on his face just to make sure. She bent down and opened his bag, searching for her notebook. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She screamed but was cut off by another hand blocking her mouth. A small light turned on and Alex's face appeared. He took his hands off Kristen and warned her to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed,

"Trying to get my notebook back!" Kristen glared, "And don't make promises you can't keep." She said, referring to how Alex had promised to talk to her later.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just too busy. You knew that."

"What? Too busy ignoring me?"

"I never said that!" Alex exclaimed,

"Yeah, well you implied that." Kristen shot back. "How about that?"

"Dude, what's going on?" One guy asked, "Who's there?"

"No one," Alex replied, "go back to sleep." He faced Kirsten again. 'Ok, so you want your notebook back, huh?"

Kristen threw Alex a _duh _look. "Give it!"

"Ok, ok," Alex said, reaching under his pillow and pulling out Kristen's notebook.

"You copied me!" she accused.

"No, you didn't copyright it or anything."

Kristen snorted and made a grab for it, but Alex raised it beyond her reach.

"Before I give this back, I have a few things to tell you." Alex said, "First, I read your notebook."

Kristen gasped, "How could you?"

"What? Then why would I steal your notebook and not read it?" Alex said, with a _duh _voice. "And I liked what you wrote on the first page."

Kristen turned red and was grateful for the dim light. "Like what?"

"Come on, don't fake it. We both know.

"Know what?" Kristen still pretended to be innocent. "That I want to have fun? Get the most point so my cabin will win? Or is it―"

Alex suddenly kissed her. "This," He whispered and kissed Kristen once more.

Kristen was frozen and in heaven. Did Alex really just kiss her? Or was it all part of a dream? Nope, this was the real deal and Kristen was loving every―

_Bam!_ The door flew open and woke up all the boys in the cabin. "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**Uh-oh, who opened the door? Review if you want to find out! **


	31. Corey AKA Miss Nebraska

**Caribbean Princess **

**Swimming Pool**

**Saturday- 3:45 P.M.**

"**O**kay, okay, that's enough!" Dylan squealed, holding her hands up in the air. Corey and eight of her new found friends had been splashing her nonstop in the pool. They had suddenly ganged up on Dylan secretly and they had been splashing her for the past three minutes. With her hair completely plastered to her face, Dylan hoisted herself out of the pool and stumbled onto a chair, closing her eyes. Beads of water dripped down her body as she happily soaked up the sun. A shadow suddenly loomed over her. Dylan opened her eyes and saw one of her friends, Olivia Lennox, staring at her. "Yeah?"

"You wanna hit the buffet after?" Olivia asked Dylan.

Dylan immediately thought about all the food the buffet offered and how good they tasted. But then she thought about how many calories and carbs she would consume. And plus, you could gain like ten poinds on the cruiseall from the buffet food. Dylan hesitated.

"Everyone's going to go." Olivia added.

Dylan perked up. Everyone? She smiled, "Yeah, sure, I'm going."

Olivia smiled back. "Yay, I'm gonna go tell the others." She jumped back into the pool.

Dylan sighed and leaned back on the chair. But then she felt another shadow come over her. "What now, Olivia?"

"Oh, how nice of you to call me a girl's name." It was Corey. He sat down on the chair next to Dylan.

Dylan blushed, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Olivia."

"Clearly," Corey laughed, "anyway, I was gonna ask you if you were going to the activity thing tonight?"

"It depends," Dylan said, "what is it?"

"Some pageant thing." Corey replied.

Dylan shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Corey smiled. "Cool, then I'm going to vote for you."

Dylan was about to say that she wasn't necessarily going to participate in the pageant, but then she decided against it. It was good to know that Corey was going to vote for her. So instead, she smiled and said, "Thanks,"

He smiled, "No problem,"

Dylan lay back down. There was nothing to talk about right now. Suddenly, all of her friends got out and started to dry off. Seeing people get dressed, Dylan stood up and put on her tank top and her Anthropologie shorts. They all headed into the buffet and Dylan grabbed a plate and filled it with some fruit and a piece of chocolate chip cookie. They sat down at a table and started eating in silence.

"So everyone going to that pageant thing tonight?" Alex, a short and skinny brunette, asked, breaking the silence. She waved her fork around in the air, waiting for people to answer.

A bunch of yes's and no's came.

Dylan tied her wet her hair in a bun and took a bite of her watermelon. She looked at her friends. Corey was sitting next to her right and Olivia was sitting on her left. Alex was sitting right across from her and Amber was next to her. Matt, Bill, and Kelly were sitting at the table next to her. She discreetly stared at Corey who was currently eating a cookie. His wavy hair was hanging a bit of in front of his eyes and she adored that. Corey caught her looking and smiled at her. Dylan immediately blushed and averted her gaze to her plate of food. Not feeling really hungry, Dylan picked at her food. Five minutes later, everyone was done eating and they separated into their own ways. Dylan headed back to her room to take a shower and relax a bit. She headed out the buffet just as Corey called out to her.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Dylan nodded and smiled, "Yeah, see you later."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Dylan arrived at the teen center, wearing a light blue summer dress with a pair of matching ballet flats. She spotted Olivia and Amber sitting on the couch behind the boys. They were watching the guys play Rock Band. She looked around but didn't see Corey. Where was he?

And there he was, arriving just at that time looking hot. He walked over to Dylan and smiled. "Hey, so you came."

"Yeah, I know. I told you I would." Dylan said.

Corey nodded and laughed. "Right, I just wasn't sure."

Dylan merely nodded back.

"I'm going to go to the guys." Corey said and then he walked away.

Dylan sighed. She had only captured Corey's attention for a minute before it was taken away by the guys and stupid Rock Band. She went over and sat down on the couch next to her friends.

"Hey, I saw you over there talking to Lover Boy." Olivia teased.

"What? He's not Lover Boy. He's just my friend." Dylan denied.

"Mhmm, that's what they all say." Amber smiled.

Dylan gently smacked Olivia and Amber. "Stop it, you guys. Let's just talk about something else." She said. "Like, how the guys are obsessed with Rock Band and Guitar Hero?" She pointed to the guys who were currently rocking out to some horrible song.

"Yeah, seriously. It's like 24/7 for them." Olivia smirked.

"I don't get what's so addicting about it. It's just a video game." Dylan said. "I mean, it's fun and all that, but definitely not worth spending the whole day doing, if you know what I mean."

The girls nodded in agreement. Dylan was already bored of watching the guys. She wished they would already start the activity. At that moment, Mindy, one of the teen center counselor type of person, turned off the music and clapped her hands.

"Ok, everyone, time for the pageant!" Mindy announced.

All the girls sighed in relief.

"But there's a twist." Mindy added. "Sorry girls, this isn't the right pageant for you. Boys, say hello to dresses and high heels!" **(1)**

Everyone gasped. The boys started shaking their heads and regretting that they ever came here tonight.

"That's right," Mindy laughed, "Girls are going to partner up with boys and their job is to dress the guys up so they're worthy enough to be in the pageant. You guys will have twenty minutes to do your thing and by the end of twenty minutes, everyone has to be back here. So, I'll let you guys go now."

Girls immediately scrambled around, grabbing the first boy they saw. Dylan headed towards Corey and her heart sank when she saw that he was already surrounded by a flock of girls.

"Corey, you're going to be my partner!" A blonde declared, clinging tightly to one of Corey's arm.

"No, he's mine!" Another blonde protested, "After all, I got here first."

Dylan stayed back.

"Ladies, ladies, I'm sorry, but I'm already taken." Corey smiled, extracting himself from the blonde's tight grip. "I promised Dylan that she would be my partner." He walked over to Dylan. **(2)** All the girls turned around and glared at Dylan. They slowly walked away to find other guys.

Dylan smiled back but was too speechless to speak. Instead, she grabbed Corey and dragged him out of the teen center and into the elevator.

"Ok, so first, I'm going to have to find a dress for you to fit in. Then we'll need a pair of matching heels. Your hair definitely needs to be combed and fixed. Seriously, just look at your hair! Gawd, did you even bother to brush your hair at all this morning? After that, we'll see if we have time to apply some make up. And then I think you'll be all set!" She paused to see how Corey was taking in all this information. He looked absolutely horrified and scared at the thought of becoming a girl.

"Um, I don't think I want to do this anymore." He muttered.

"Come on, you'll be fine. I know how to do this stuff so you don't have to worry about anything." Dylan laughed as the elevator stopped and opened up on her floor. She led him through the art gallery and down the long hallway to the end. She opened her door and looked around. "Good, no one's here right now." She flung open her closet and started rummaging through her clothes. She pulled out a polka dotted black and white dress. Then she pulled out a yellow strapless knee-length dress. And finally, she produced a red halter type of summer dress. "So here are your options. Choose one, but I'm not sure if they'll fit you."

Corey stared in horror at the dresses. He really didn't want to do this. He sighed, but he was doing it for Dylan. "Ok, fine, I guess I'll try on the black and white polka dot one." **(3)** He grudgingly picked it up and Dylan practically shoved him into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, Corey emerged from the bathroom wearing the black and white dress.

Dylan gaped.

Seeing Dylan's reaction, Corey immediately covered himself up consciously. "What? It looks totally horrible and weird, I know."

But that's not what Dylan was so surprised about. The dress actually fit him! No. Freaking. Way! She couldn't believe it. She stared at Corey. He wasn't skinny…he was more like lean and kind of muscular. Oh Gawd, that meant she was about the same size as he was. Her face burned with shame at the thought of how much she had been eating at the buffet. She made a mental note to herself to reduce the amount of food she was eating. "No, no, you kinda look just like a girl." She lied.

"Okay, that's it. I'm not doing this anymore." Corey started taking the dress off.

"No, no, I didn't mean it. I was just kidding." Dylan quickly said. "Don't bail out!

"Now, wear these." Dylan threw a pair of black high heels at Corey.

"No, there's no way I'm going to wear your high heels." Corey said, "I can't even walk in them!"

"Fine, fine," Dylan sighed. Corey had a point. She didn't want him tripping every two seconds. Instead, she handed Corey a pair of her flip flops. "Here, then you'll have to wear this."

Corey slipped on the flip flops and looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh, what have I done?"

Dylan suddenly realized something. Corey was still wearing his jeans. Underneath the dress. "Um, I hate to tell you this, but you have to take off your jeans."

"What?" Corey whipped his head around to stare at Dylan. "No way, I'm not taking off my pants!"

Dylan crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Corey. "Come awn, you have to! Otherwise your whole look is ruined! The whole point is to wear a dress. Not to wear a dress _with _jeans underneath! Take them off!" **(4)**

"No, I told you, I'm not taking them off!"

"Oh, for the love of God, if you don't take them off right now, I'll do it myself!" Dylan threatened. She paused. Okay…that had come out really weird. She sighed. "Seriously, you know what I mean. You have to do this. I don't want to lose and I know that you don't want to either!"

There was a moment of silence and then Corey finally sighed and gave up. "Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this for you and only because I don't want to lose!"

Dylan smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay, thanks!" A couple minutes later, Corey was done. "So, now about the make up."

Corey emitted a loud groan.

Dylan laughed. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. You've already suffered enough, so I won't put make up on you."

Corey sighed in relief. "Okay, let's go." He looked down at his watch. "We have five minutes." He headed towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Dylan grabbed Corey's arm. "Hold on, I have to do something first." She took out her camera and quickly snapped a couple of pictures of Corey. "There, _now _we can go." She took a hold of Corey's arm and led him out of her room and back to the teen center.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Welcome to the Princess Pageant 2008!" Mindy began. A round of cheers and applauses erupted from everyone. "I know you guys area all so excited to see the boys, so without further ado, here are the contestants." A line of boys came shuffling in and cheers erupted again.

Dylan immediately cracked up. Some guys were dressed even more ridiculous than Corey. Matt and Bill were wearing make up and a few other guys were actually wearing high heels and jewelry. Dylan sent an _Aren't-you-glad-I-didn't-make-you-wear-make-up?_ look. And Corey smiled back and nodded.

One by one, the guys were introduced by Mindy. There was Miss Iraq, Miss Louisiana, Miss Asia, Miss Nebraska, and some other ones. Corey didn't care what his name would be, so Dylan just chose Miss Nebraska because she didn't care either and she had chosen it randomly. **(5) **After all the introductions were done, the first round of questions began.

"Okay, let's get started." Mindy said. ""First round of questions. We're starting with Miss Iraq. Miss Iraq, what is your talent?"

"Uh, I can bake cookies and cakes really well." He answered in a falsetto.

"Impressive," Mindy smiled. "Okay, Miss Nebraska, what's your talent?"

"Dancing," He answered, "I can do all types of dancing."

"Would you care to show us some?"

"Sure," And then Miss Nebraska, or otherwise known as Corey, started doing all kinds of weird dancing. Everyone started cracking up. Dylan whipped out her camera and started recording the dance.

"Thank you for that very entertaining dance." Mindy said. And then she continued asking the same question to all the other contestants. Finally, it was down to the last round. "Okay, Miss Iraq, what would you do if you won this year's Princess Pageant?"

"I would be very grateful and I would bake my delicious cookies for everyone!" Miss Iraq answered in that annoying falsetto voice.

"Nice," Mindy said. "Okay, Miss Nebraska, what would you do?"

"Hmm," Corey thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I would just be happy and um…thank people? I don't know."

Dylan laughed and shrugged. Oh well, she probably couldn't have thought of a better answer than that. Mindy finished asking the questions and she turned to the crowd.

"Okay, now it's time for the people to decide who this year's winner is!" Mindy said. "I'll go through each contestant, and your job is to cheer and clap for the ones you like the most. The person who receives the most cheers and claps will be the winner. It's as easy as that. Ok?" She paused. "Ok, starting with Miss Asia."

Everyone was cheering and clapping for Miss Asia.

"Okay, okay, good. What about Miss Iraq?"

Loud cheers and clapping erupted from the crowd and people were even chanting, "Miss Iraq, Miss Iraq!"

Mindy laughed. "Wow, seems like Miss Iraq seems to be the favorite so far. Let's see about Miss Nebraska."

The cheers and claps that Corey received were deafening. The people kept cheering and clapping for him nonstop. Dylan cheered and yelled the loudest. Mindy had a hard time calming them down.

"Wow, actually, I think Miss Nebraska is the favorite." Mindy smiled. "Miss Louisiana?"

There were a few scattered claps and cheers. Miss Louisiana bent his head down in embarrassment. Mindy quickly went through all the other contestants, but none of them matched up to the amount of cheers and applause the Corey had gotten.

"Okay, now that we're done with the voting, I can now tell you the winner of 2008!" Mindy exclaimed. "Put your hands up for…Miss Nebraska!" **(6)** She handed him a rose and a small little medal. Then she also put a fake crown and sash on him that said 'Miss Caribbean Princess'

Dylan jumped and cheered for him. She took like twenty pictures of him in all his Caribbean Princess glory. And then she went up to him and took pictures of Corey and her. "Now that's picture perfect!"

* * *

**Okay, time for the 'footnotes'.**

**(1)- The boys doing the pageant thing wasn't a surprise to us. We had a handbook type of thing that listed all the activities that we would be doing throughout the whole cruise.**

**(2)- Now, seeing as how Dylan was supposed to be me, I wasn't really paired up with the Corey guy. I was paired up with this other guy, who I think his name was Dylan. LOL. **

**(3)- Yup, and the dress that the Dylan guy wore was actually a polka dotted white and black dress.**

**(4)- It was me and this other girl that was paired up with that Dylan guy. And we really did say, "Take off your pants!" to him and we did eventually force him to take off his jeans. It took about like 10 minutes though to convince him. It was fun, lol. **

**(5)- I don't remember what the contestants names were. All I remember was that there was a Miss Iraq or Miss Iran…I don't know which one, so I just went with Miss Iraq. Anyway, so yeah, I forgot what we named Dylan, but I know that it was some middle eastern states. Like Nebraska, Kansas, Arkansas, etc. Those kind of states, you know what I mean?**

**(6)- Sooo, unfortunately, my dude didn't win. (Unlike in the story.) Instead, it was actually the Miss Iraq/Iran dude that won. But whatever…I made Corey win so the story would be way more interesting. **

* * *

**Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long. I was in Carmel for a few days and I just got back yesterday. I'm going to update MOVOSWAD now, so be sure to check it in a couple of days! And then I'm going to update Ball Girl and Racket Boy! REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	32. Drop 'Em Like Their Hawt

**Paradise Hotel**

**Massie's Suite**

**Saturday-2:13 P.M.**

"**O**h, and can you please send up a strawberry smoothie later on at like 5?" Massie asked room service. "Thanks so much,"

Massie was relaxing outside on her deck, flipping through Jessica's stupid journal. The double date was as disastrous as Massie thought it would be. She actually got something valuable out of it. It was actually quite entertaining to read Jessica's _private_ journal. Massie had found out many interesting and juicy secrets that would absolutely mortify Jessica if they ever got out.

But Massie knew she couldn't have the journal forever, because Jessica was bound to find out that it was missing and go berserk. She had to act fast and get the journal back to where it was originally. And luckily, Massie knew just what to do.

She got up from the chair she was lying down on and went back inside. She grabbed her black Ferragamo bag and exited her suite. She went all the way downstairs and looked around for a copy machine. She knew the chances of the hotel having a copy machine were kinda high, so she went to the front desk and asked if there was a copy machine around.

"Yeah, there's one in the gift shop," the guy pointed behind her.

She nodded and thanked the guy and then went to the gift shop. There was copy machine in the back of the store and it cost twenty cents for each sheet. Massie rolled her eyes and took out Jessica's journal and flipped open to the first page. Then she decided to copy the cover too. You know, so it would seem more complete. She quickly copied the cover and then flipped open to the first page. Massie didn't know how many pages were in the journal but judging from the size, it was a lot.

It took her about maybe fifteen minutes to finish copying because the copy machine was super slow.

Gathering the pages she copied, she went up to the desk to pay. She threw down the stack of papers and took out her wallet. "Here, I don't know how many pages there are."

The cashier stared at her and shook his head. He just looked at the stack and estimated how much it would cost. "Fifteen dollars," he mumbled and rang Massie up.

Massie threw the guy a twenty and said, "Keep the change," and then she left the shop. She stuffed the journal and the copy into her bag. She took out her purple diamond encrusted Razor and speed dialed her mom. "Mom, I'm going shopping for a little while. I'll be back by like, 4:00." She lied. She wasn't going shopping-she needed to do something else. Massie got a taxi and asked the driver to take her to Jessica's hotel.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Fifteen minutes later, Massie arrived at Jessica's hotel. She paid the driver and got out of the taxi. She headed towards the entrance, but then quickly stopped and hid behind a tree when she saw Jessica and her family walking towards her. Massie held her breath and hoped that Jessica didn't see her. She let out a sigh of relief when Jessica and her family got into the taxi Massie had just come out of. Massie emerged from her hiding spot and continued walking into the hotel.

She remembered exactly what level Jessica was on, and what her room number was. She got onto an elevator and made her way up. When she got to Jessica's room, Massie checked to see if there was any way she could open the door without a card key. Believe it or not, there were stupid people who used their doorstop and never undid it when they left. Seeing that she needed a card key to get in, Massie walked up and down the hallway until she saw a maid. She stopped the maid and asked, "Excuse me, do you think you can help me and open the door to this room?" she pointed to Jessica's room.

The maid looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"

"Oh, because my sister and I forgot our card keys in our room. And we came back here to get them." Massie lied, smiling sweetly at the maid.

The maid softened. "Oh, okay, just hold on." The maid returned some of her cleaning supplies to the cart and then she pulled out a card key out of her right pocket. She inserted the key into the slot and a green light popped up. She opened the door and said, "There you go,"

"Thanks so much!" Massie smiled and then disappeared into the room. Massie looked around and noticed that nothing much had changed since she had been there. But then again, she was here only like a couple days ago. She went over to the small night stand and pulled open the last drawer and returned the journal. Before leaving, Massie checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled. She had pulled this off perfectly.

Suddenly, there was click. Massie froze and her eyes swiveled to the door. Ehmagawd, someone was coming back! Massie panicked and hid in the first place she could think of-behind the bathroom door. Massie heard the sound of the door opening and the shuffling of two people's feet.

"I can't believe Mom made us go with her to the stupid grocery market to buy milk." Jessica grumbled. "It's like five minutes away from the hotel."

"Well, she probably doesn't trust us to be alone in the hotel." A younger female voice said. Massie assumed it was Jessica's younger sister.

"I know, and that's _so _annoying!"

"Wait, why does the whole room reek of perfume?" Jessica's little sister wondered.

Massie stiffened.

Jessica stopped grumbling and sniffed the air. "Oh, yeah, you're right. That's so weird. It must be the maid's perfume or something."

Massie relaxed but remained silent.

"Whatever, let's just go swimming."

Massie heard the two girls rustling about and assumed that they were now changing. A few minutes later, she heard Jessica say, "Hold on, I have to go take out my contact lenses."

Massie groaned inwardly and peed through the little crack. _Jessica wore contacts?_ Jessica had tied up her hair and was coming into the bathroom. Massie squeezed farther in and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Massie dared to peek out again and saw Jessica poking something into her eye. Massie rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jessica finally left the bathroom.

"Come on, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you."

"No, _I _was waiting for you."

_Oh, just shut up!_

Massie saw the girls leave their room. She hurried to the door and waited for a moment. She looked into the peephole and saw the same maid she had talked to. "Oh, I thought you guys were just getting your key."

"Um, no, we're going swimming." Jessica's little sister said.

"I could have sworn there was another girl asking to get the key."

"Um, I think you've got the wrong room and girl." Jessica said. After all, the maid was a very old looking lady so she probably had some problems.

Massie saw Jessica and her little sister leave quickly. The old maid shook her head and just sighed. She slowly walked away and disappeared. Massie slipped on her gold framed Gucci sunglasses and cautiously opened the door. She looked both ways and saw no one there. She sighed in relief and quickly walked to the elevator. When she got back to Paradise Hotel, she immediately went to Derrington's room and knocked on his door.

"Derrington, are you there?" Massie called.

There was no answer. She knocked again and waited for a couple of minutes. She sighed and went to her room. She took out her cell phone and speed dialed Derrington's number.

"Hey, Derrington, where are you?" Massie asked.

"Hey, I'm at this gathering." Derrington said. There was a lot of background noise and it was hard to hear.

"What? What did you say?"

"I _said_, I'm at this gathering." Derrington repeated.

"What gathering?"

"It's kind of party thing I'm at this teen club." Derrington answered. "I can't really hear you, so I'll call you back, okay?"

"Well, when are you coming back?" Massie asked impatiently.

"Uh, I don't know. It's still pretty early." Derrington answered.

Massie frowned. It kind of pissed her off that she wasn't invited to that party thing that Derrington was at right now. "Fine, but don't blame mewhen I reject you like you rejected Jessica's kiss." Massie snapped.

"Wha―"

Massie hung up and smiled in satisfaction. That ought to catch Derrington's attention. Using Jessica's secrets and juicy tidbits to get what Massie wanted, was like being handed everything she wanted at the mall. It could only get better from here.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I don't get why people only like Massie's story…does anyone else like the other girls' stories? Let me know and REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	33. Damsel In Distress Part 2

**Yes, I'm back. So sorry guys. Here it is.**

**The Gondola**

**Outside**

**Same day-1;34 P.M.**

"Umm, where exactly are we going? And how are we going to get there?" Claire asked nervously as she and Adam walked out of the hotel.

"It's going to be a surprise and we're going to use a Vespa."

"A Vespa?" Claire squeaked. "But you're not even old enough to drive one!"

"No one cares," Adam shrugged. "Besides, I don't look like I'm fourteen or fifteen, right?" He winked.

Claire took a good look at Adam. He was tall and pretty strong and muscular for his age. She nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. I just hope we won't get into an accident or get caught by the police."

"We wont'," Adam reassured. Around the corner, there was a black shiny Vespa waiting for them. Adam immediately hopped on, while Claire cautiously climbed on. Adam handed her a helmet and put on one of his own. "Ready?"

Claire nodded.

"You can hold onto me if you want." Adam offered.

Claire nearly let out a breath of relief. She slowly put her hands on Adam's back and clung on for dear life. Adam laughed and turned around to face Claire.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Oh," Claire said, dumbfounded as she took her hands off of him.

Adam took Claire's arms and wrapped it around his waist. "Like this, that way you won't fall off while we're moving."

Claire's face burned and was glad that Adam had already turned around. "You ready now?"

"Yup," Claire said and she felt the Vespa roar to life. She tightened her grip on Adam's waist and felt her heart skip a beat when they began to move. She looked to her left. Was she really actually on a Vespa right now? Soon enough, Claire began to relax and enjoy the ride. The wind blowing on her face felt really good and she imagined she was in one of the movies where the guy rescues the girl and they escape on a Vespa.

But to Claire's disappointment, the ride was over quickly. She took off her helmet and handed it to Adam. Then she looked around her surroundings and her jaw dropped.

Up and down the street, there were colorful tents and booths set up and they were all for one thing-gelato. Gelato had very quickly become her favorite food in the whole word. Well, actually, it was more like her favorite _dessert._ But whatever, this place was like heaven. Claire turned towards Adam.

"You brought me to a, a―"

"A gelato festival type of thing." Adam smiled. "Yeah, I figured you would enjoy something like this. Plus, I remember you being very intense at eating your gelato the other day at the store. You were like on your phone and eating and the same time."

Claire blushed. She remembered that day. It was the day she had met Adam's girlfriend. "So what are we supposed to do here?"

"Well, you basically go around each booth and you get little samples of the gelato they offer and you can buy them if you like them." Adam said. "Also, there are gelato eating contests and other random things that have to do with gelato."

"Nice," Claire laughed.

"Come on, let's go before all the gelato is melted and all gone." Adam suggested. Claire followed Adam as they weaved through the never ending crowd. They stopped at a booth that had a sign that said, "Test Your Taste Buds and Win Some Gelato!"

"You want to try this?" Adam asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, sure, although I don't think I'm going to be very good at it." She sat down and the guy at the booth blindfolded her.

"Okay, I'm going to be feeding you a different flavor each time." Adam told her. "So here's the first one."

Claire felt the spoon touch her mouth, so she opened her mouth and took a bite of the gelato. It tasted sweet (obviously) but also a bit sour at the same time. "Um, lime?"

"Yup, you got it."

Claire gasped. "Really? I was just taking a random guess."

"Well, you got it right. Here comes the next one."

The next one was super easy. Claire could tell the flavor right away. "Strawberry,"

"Dang, you're good." Adam commented. "You only need one more and then you get free gelato!"

Claire laughed. "Okay, bring it on." She opened her mouth, ready for the last one. This time, it tasted really tangy. "Orange, tangerine?" She guessed,

Adam whipped of the blindfold and smiled. "Yup, you're right."

The man at the booth handed Claire a bucket of gelato and two forks.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually guessed all of them correctly." Claire smiled, as she handed Adam a fork. The two dug right in. "Mmm, I swear I'm going to take twenty buckets of gelato home with me."

Adam laughed, "Ok, I'll help you take it all to the airport."

Claire took a huge spoonful of gelato and smiled. "You know what? I could get used to this. Eating gelato twenty four-seven." Then a frown appeared on her face. "But then I'd get super fat and Massie would probably disown me or something."

"That's okay, I'll eat gelato with you and get fat with you."

Claire giggled, "Thanks, it's nice to know someone wants to get fat with you."

Suddenly, Adam's cell phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and grimaced a bit. "It's Bella, I have to take this otherwise she'll get made at me."

Claire nodded, "Go ahead,"

"Hello?" He picked up, "Yes, I know. I'm not home right now…I'm…doing some grocery shopping for my mom." He threw Claire a sheepish look. "Yes, okay, I'll see you later. Ciao."

"So what did she want?" Claire asked,

"She called me to remind her that we had a date tonight and then she asked me where I was right now. And sorry I had to lie, but if I told her I was with you, then she would be…"

"Mad, I know." Claire frowned. "God, I don't know why Bella doesn't like me. Did I do anything wrong to make her not like me?"

Adam shook his head, 'No, of course not. I don't get what her problem is. But don't worry about it."

Claire looked down at her watch. "Crap, it's almost three o'clock and my parents said that they would be back around three-thirty. I have to go now."

"No problem, I'll take you back and leave quickly so no one sees us." Adam smiled. He got up and so did Claire. The two started walking slowly back to the hotel. None of them wanted to go back.

Finally, they reached the hotel and Adam walked with Claire all the way to the elevator.

"Okay, I must go now." Adam said, "But I had a really good time with you today."

Claire blushed, "Me too, it was nice hanging out with someone besides my family."

"Good, then maybe we can do this again sometime." Adam grinned and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, hopefully."

Claire's face burned. "Yeah, bye," She walked into the elevator and pressed a button. As the door was closing, she caught a glimpse of Adam winking at her.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry this chapter isn't so great. I'm still like recovering from writer's block. But I finally updated! Aren't you happy? Except the next update to be for My Own Version of Sealed With a Diss! Review?**


	34. Ugly Nina

**So. I'm back. I'll try to update a lot during break. Review. BTW-This chapter is dedicated to **clique4eva, candyapples567, XxPrincessKaylZxX, **and **anonymous** for being the only ones who reviewed the last chapter! **

* * *

**Tía Tracy's House**

**Alicia's Room**

**Saturday-3:30 P.M.**

Alicia sighed impatiently as she waited for Massie to reply back.

**Holagurrl: hello? R u there?**

**Massiekur: ya, srry. I was just making an appt. for my spa treatment.**

**Holagurrl: ok, w/e…wat should I do about tyler??**

**Massiekur: well, u like him, right?**

**Holagurrl: yea, but wat about josh? I just can't forget about him…!**

**Massiekur: umm, well, it's ur decision. Not mine. **

**Holagurrl: ugh, ur no help!**

Frustrated that this conversation was going nowhere, Alicia promptly logged off. She hopped off the bed and went downstairs to eat some yogurt. She needed time to think this whole situation over. Did she want Josh or did she want Tyler? The more she thought about it, the more uncertain she got. Finally, she decided to go with Tyler. But _only _for a summer fling, because there's no way their relationship would last long distance. After finishing two cups of yogurt, Alicia went back upstairs to grab her purse. She needed to go shopping to take her mind off of this whole thing. She quickly scribbled a note for her aunt and left the house.

Walking down the street of her town's downtown, Alicia passed by probably 75% of all the shops because they were of no interest to her. Her phone suddenly started ringing. "Hello?" Alicia picked up. It was her aunt. "Oh, hey, did you get my note?"

"Sí, but I was calling to tell you something else." Tía Tracy said, "Did Nina tell you about the party she was going to?"

"Uh, no, what about it?" Alicia asked. She rolled her eyes. It was so typical of Nina not to tell her anything special that's going on.

"Oh, well, apparently she won a pair of tickets to go to Salma Hayek's Ugly Betty party." Alicia's aunt explained. "It starts in half an hour and I'm driving her there."

Alicia froze. Salma Hayek was hosting an Ugly Betty party in half an hour? "Where?" That meant not only was Salma Hayek going to be there, America Ferrera, and all the other people from the show would be there too. Her aunt gave her the address and Alicia frantically scribbled it down. "Okay, thanks, well, I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up and sighed. There was no way she could get ready in half an hour. She walked up and down the streets, trying to find a decent shop to buy a dress and shoes. She was stopped by a women who was handing out fliers.

"Excuse me, but would you be interested in modeling for us?"

"What?" Alicia didn't have time for this. She needed to get an outfit ASAP.

"You have very nice and defined features. You would be a perfect model for Santiago."

Alicia was about to decline when an idea popped into her head. "What if I took your offer?"

The woman smiled brightly. "Then we would take you to our business center right away and we'll start photographing you."

Alicia paused. Photographing meant clothes and makeup. And those were the things she really needed right now. "Okay, fine, I'm in. Can you please take me to your place quickly? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Bien! Follow me!" The woman led Alicia to the end of the street and into an alley. They turned right and went into a building. "Here we are," she announced, "and now I'm going to take you to the shooting center where you will get all your needs taken care of. Adios."

Alicia was greeted by four people. Two were her wardrobe assistants and the other two were her hair and makeup artists.

"Wait, before we do anything, I need to let you guys know that I'm supposed to be at an Ugly Betty party in twenty minutes." She paused to see her assistants' reactions. Nothing. "That's being hosted by Salma Hayek." Everyone started buzzing. "Yeah, and I have nothing to wear…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, we can help you with that." One of the ladies said

Alicia smiled. "Thanks," She was whisked off to the wardrobe place first and was asked to pick out the top three dresses she liked. So Alicia picked a red Versace strapless, a silver sparkly D&G, and a black Ralph Lauren one. "What do you think?"

"They're all very nice," one of Alicia's assistant, Maria, said, "And I think the silver one is the best."

"Okay," Normally, Alicia would have argued to go with the Ralph Lauren one, but right now, she had no time and needed to get dressed quickly. She went into a changing room and slipped on her dress. Maria gave her a pair of matching Jimmy Choos and her outfit was complete. She was then led to the makeup area where Destiny, one of the makeup artists, started applying the foundation. Ten minutes later, Alicia was all done. She got a glimpse of herself in the mirror before she was in a limo. Alicia gave the address of the party to the driver and she was well on her way.

--xoxo--

When Alicia pulled up to the mansion, she saw that there was already a long line of people waiting outside. She realized she probably wasn't on the list because Nina had probably given her ticket away to one of her friends. Oh well, she would just have to improvise. She thanked her driver and got out of the limo. Immediately, she was blinded by the flashes of bright light everywhere. Oh yeah, there was paparazzi. Acting like she was used to this type of thing, Alicia gave the crowd her best smile and more flashes went off. She strutted up the red carpet and up to the door. But there, her smile faltered.

"Name, please?" the big burly man at the front door said.

"Um," Alicia frantically thought for names that sounded legit. But she couldn't think of any.

"Sorry, young lady, if your name's not on the list, you're not getting in."

"No, wait, I know my name's not on the list." Alicia quickly said, "But that's because I was too late to RSVP."

The burly man merely nodded and waited for Alicia to go on.

"And uh, oh wait, hold on, someone's calling me." Alicia pretended to pick up her phone. "Hello? Oh hey, _Salma_, yeah, I'm here, right outside. But the man won't let me in because my name's not on the list." She paused, "Yeah, I know, I did tell him that but he didn't believe me. Okay, I will. Thanks. Bye." She looked at the big burly man. "See? That was Salma. She asked me where I was."

"Okay, okay, fine," The man said finally, and stepped aside to let Alicia in.

Alicia's jaw nearly dropped but she remembered to keep herself composed, as any celebrity would. She couldn't believe she had gotten in. She looked around and immediately spotted about ten celebrities in a twenty feet radius. Alicia took out her camera and started taking pictures. Then she realizing how stupid she might look, Alicia actually had the guts to go up to Jennifer Anniston and take a picture with her. Once she had gotten a picture with Jennifer Anniston, she decided to go find other people. She spotted America Ferrera in front of the stage, talking to Salma Hayek.

"Hey, can I take pictures with you guys?" Alicia asked, hoping she didn't sound too stupid.

"Yeah, sure," Salma Hayek went on Alicia's right side while America Ferrera was on Alicia's left side. Alicia snapped a couple pictures with them and then thanked them. Feeling thirsty, Alicia grabbed a glass from a nearby waiter. She took a sip and then remembered that the drink was probably champagne. So she dumped the content and replaced it with water. She spotted Chace Crawford in the corner and nearly freaked out. Chace Crawford was the hottest guy ever. She eagerly walked towards him but stopped when she saw Nina go up to him. Alicia gritted her teeth as she watched Nina talk and flirt with Chace. Well, she wasn't going to let Nina have all the fun. She went right up to the two of them and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, Chace!" Alicia greeted brightly, "I love watching Gossip Girl and I think you're a fabulous actor."

"That's what I was just saying!" Nina exclaimed, shooting Alicia a glare.

Chace smiled, "Thanks. Do you guys know each other?"

"No," Alicia and Nina both replied quickly and the same time.

"Oh, because you guys kind of look a like."

Nina faked a laugh and lightly swatted Chace. "Oh, no, we do not."

_Gawd, stop touching him. _Alicia thought. "Hey, do you mind if I take pictures?"

"No, go ahead," Chace replied,

Alicia smiled and shoved Nina aside. She started taking pictures of Chace and herself but was then interrupted by Nina.

"Okay, that's enough," Nina said, putting herself next to Chace. "It's my turn to take pictures."

"Hey, how about a group picture?" Alicia put in.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Chace said,

Alicia smirked at Nina and went on Chace's opposite side and smiled at Nina's camera. Nina had to reluctantly take pictures with Alicia in it. "I'll see you later," Alicia said, waving goodbye at Chace.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Alicia heard Nina sweetly ask. And then she heard Nina's quick steps approaching her from behind. Alicia abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned around, causing Nina to bump into her. "Watch where you're going," Alicia snapped,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nina hissed.

"I was invited," Alicia stated simply. _Or rather your mom invited me._

"Oh, the hell you were." Nina snapped, "I know you weren't. How did you get in?"

"The same way you did," Alicia said, "Through the front door,"

"I bet you bribed the guy at the front door," Nina smirked,

"Actually no," Alicia laughed, "but I guess you're kind of close."

Nina's eyes widened in surprise. But then they narrowed. "I can't believe you got in. Unlike you, I actually got in fair and square."

"Yeah, so who cares?" Alicia shrugged, "People don't always play fair and square. You should know that by now, Nina."

"I can't believe you're still bringing that up. That was a _long _time ago." Nina rolled her eyes, referring to lies she made during her stay at Westchester to get what she wanted.

"Well, apparently it's not long ago enough, because I can still remember it clearly." Alicia stated, "Have a nice time here," And with that, Alicia stalked off.

_Alicia Rivera…you just never know when to quit, do you?_ Nina thought, staring at Alicia's retreating figure. _But don't worry, I've got something that will make you stop._ Nina flipped open her phone and texted her two best friends.

**NinaC: girls, emergency meeting tomorrow!!**

Nina smiled and turned back around to talk with Chace.

* * *

**Yeah. So review if you want me to continue! **

**P.S.- I am completely out of ideas for MOVOSWAD…so if anyone has got any, please let me know! **


End file.
